The Bonded
by stardiamond94
Summary: Michaela is a independent young witch. Unfortunately for her she has been uncontrollably bonded to another, will she accept that she may have to be with him or will she ignore the bond altogether? Romance/Drama/Humour ... Please, Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

I could never understand why Slytherin house was so full of sluts. They were just sitting there eating each other's faces off. But on further notice most of the houses' older students, rolling my eyes to the ceiling that's when I saw my family's eagle fly into the room, along with all the other tiny owls. My bird looked beautiful, magnificent. Everyone watched as it flew into the Great Hall gracefully, then land on my shoulder, I heard some of the Ravenclaws behind me moan and owed. As if that hurt, he wouldn't hurt me. Trained Eagles were gentle until told not to be. I took the letter, and noticed that Theodore and Blaise sitting opposite me had gotten letters also and were reading theirs with serious faces. I hope my warnings helped the shock. My Family Eagle flew out of the Room, with Hufflepuffs staring. Having an eagle instead of an owl wasn't allowed and was a sign of major wealth.

"_Cough Cough_" It was Snape's dry, dull, tone. Didn't take him long, did it?

"Father won't approve if you tell me his eagle is inappropriate for school" I said dully, glancing at my father's waxed ring-stamp on the letter. Before glancing behind em at my dark, depressed, slimy potions master.

"Don't let this happen again Ms Knight" was all he said in a slow drawl before turning to look across the room with his hawk eyes.

"Professor" I nodded once, peeling the wax seal carefully off the rolled letter.

"I'd read that in private," Snape muttered "As the boys should have" he said walking towards the Great Halls' doors, his cloak billowing behind him. I unrolled the letter, not caring about Professor Snape's Warning...

_"Dear Michaela,_

_Your mother thinks I should do this nice. I think I should just come out with it. We both agree you are going to understand after this letter. I've decided to go with the first along with some second._

_Hunnie, you've been bonded with a male since you were born. I'm sure, knowing you, you've known for years. You and he properly felt it, the bond that is. You're going to be with him for a long time. I hope you understand that 16 is the perfect age for you to know about this._

_Now you can't run off with some loser or have some carefree commoner. Your bond would have been very confusing, painful even during puberty. That's why you and he never got along, maybe hated each other. You may have found comfort in each other, You could have used one and other to grow through it._

_I know you better than your mother. I know you've disliked the boy since you were 11, ever since you met him at the Train station. Mr and Mrs Malfoy were thrilled that their son seemed interested in you. They have always ..."_

I couldn't read any more, I glanced at Draco; he was staring at me in shock. But a small smile sat on his face. Sitting there with two girls at his arms, He had always Parkinson and Greengrass following him around ever since 2rd year. He was such a lady's man. Then again I have had Theo and Blaise who follows me around, but their friends. Draco lifted up a hand to wave down at me, but I Jumped out of my seat and started to walk to the door. Snape was there, staring down at me.

"Something wrong?" he asked almost smugly, his dark eye's smirking at me as I walked quickly towards him.

"No of course not sir, I just need to reply to my letter" I said scrunching the letter into my pocket quickly hoping he didn't see. I had planned to go to the nearest loo, and read the ending or burn the letter out of frustration. Snape on the other hand didn't like this plan.

"Dumbledore has a speech and I have been left controlling the doors. If you want I can get you some parchment, ink and quill" Snape teased, showing off his wand. _If only he was a student_. That's all I could think as I smiled a fake smile at my annoying potions professor.

The tension was thick, "I have special parchment, father won't believe it's me otherwise" I snapped hoping that my excuse would pass.

"Well unless you will be back for the feast..." Snape said, I looked him in the eye, knowing Snape had made it his job not top let me pass.

"The speech had better be good, sir" I whispered angrily walking back to my gang of friends and sitting down, very annoyed.

Blaise and Theo had begun to chat again, I assumed their letters where the same as mine since I heard Blaise mention- boast- about an Italian Girl and Theo shaking his head in shame. I had warned them along with some of the other boys in our year that I liked that their letters would be today. I had read about it in some old book, my curiosity will be the death of me.

I reopened the letter again and breathed in slowly...

_" ...Since you meet him at the Train station. Mr and Mrs Malfoy were thrilled that their son seemed interested in you. They have always asked about you, and Draco always mentions you at home. You however never showed any interest in the boy and we have told Luke and Essa that plenty of times, but the bond was shown at Birth and there is nothing we can do now._

_Now for the hard part: Michaela, Many of the boys in your year will be getting this letter today; many of them will be bestrode and not bonded with someone. There IS a DIFFERENCE. Bond is magic; Arranged is fake magic that keeps pure blood lines alive. You have Magic on your side. I'm sure that neither you nor Draco will have ever really gone too far with other people, romantically. It would cause more hurt than pleasure inside your soul because of the bond. There will be no girl's to get this letter. The girls that are bestridden won't get their letters until they are 21, they then would be getting married on their 23rd birthdays. You and Draco may never get married. If that's__what you__both __want._

_Your mother doesn't want me to tell you this: But most of the time when boys get these letter they will become cocky, or an ass. Excuse my Language. It's a Slytherin tradition to have very out-going boys; it's a sign of rebellion. So if they bestrode boys become vulgar don't mind them. Draco may become a little crazed also but remember that it hurts the soul._

_Mother wishes you well and says your last "Dark Knight" edition was your best yet. I'm sorry that I never have time to flick through your oh-so-popular fashion magazine Hunnie, but as a man I feel that it's my__wife's duty to take in that aspect of your interests. I hope that your first week of school has been interesting. And we're sorry__we couldn't tell you about the bond until you past your 16 birthday, Luke asked if we could wait till 'The Bestrode dates.'_

_Your Proud & Powerful Father,_

_Jonathan Knight  
>X"<em>

I sighed and folded the wrinkled letter perfectly then placing it back in my pocket. Draco and I hadn't _really_spoken since school started; we just smiled and continued on our way. We were in the same group, sort of. Since our Slytherin year has two Popular, Powerful groups. Blaise(Zebini), Theodore(Nott), Connor(Marble), Jamie(Gareth), William(Darcy) and I were one group of people. Our group were never were seen with any of the other popular group, Well except for Draco and Sky sometimes. And the other group was Draco(Malfoy), Daphne(Greengrass), Pansy(Parkinston), Vincent(Crabbe), Gregory(Goyle), Sky(Blue), Alice(Bennett) they often hung around with the other years. Our groups just clashed, I never warmed to Alice or Pansy so we often fought while the guys never liked Crabbe or Goyles bullish behaviour.

"Hey" Connor said on my left, his voice seemed bored as he gazed off at something on the other side of the room.

"Hi" I said pouring some water; I had completely missed the 'speech' Dumbledore had given.

"You were reading, Dumbledore said that this year we'll be having some new magic with-in some of us" Connor filled me in, I glanced at the old man; he and Prof McGonagall were chatting quietly while glancing out at the students.

"Cool, not that I need any more magic" I winked; Connor grinned and poured some juice into a goblet for himself.

"Yo" Theo said, I glanced at him with strong, annoyed eyes. He coughed "Sorry, Michaela?"

"Yes?" I said blinking my eyes' were bored again. Theo sat across from me, I could tell he wanted to roll his eyes at how I made them sort-of, respected others at least with their manners.

"What was your letter about?" Theodore asked interested, obviously he would be interested, something that would get any such emotion to make me jump up and try to leave before eating must have seemed interesting.

"Top secret" I grinned playfully adding in a wink for good measure "What about yours?"

"I'm stuck with some girl from Glasgow" Theo said duly "And this lad gets some Spanish Girl" He said nodded over to Blaise, on the right, who was in an extremely happy mood.

I knew my father didn't think that I knew about the arranged marriage dates, but in my family it never hurt to lie. I had told my group of lads about it. They weren't as shocked as the other years before us who would have up and left or even made a scene out of it. Just like I did. I wasn't expecting a letter; Girl's aren't supposed to get one. The book had said what my father had, 23rd birthday but somehow Snape had known. Being Draco Godfather, of course he had of known.

"Scottish Girl" I raised one hand "Spanish Girl" raised the other, balancing them out in my mind. Connor, Jamie, Blaise and Theo watched as my hands as they rose and fell.

"Come on which is the better pure-blood?" Connor asked impatiently, I laughed quickly.

"Spanish will want to go dancing Blaise, you up to that?" I raised an eye-brow at him,

"Course, I'm a great dancer" Blaise buffed up, I laughed lightly.

"Scottish would be into Drinking and Party" I smirked at Theo "You able for that?"

"And who's the best drinker in all of Slytherin" Theodore joked smirking proudly.

"Right, as far as I'm concern, the Spanish breed of girls in our generation are awful clinging and the Scottish Girls are awful gold-diggers"

"So which one?" Jamie insisted, his fork with waiting pancakes.

"The one that's better looking" I said smartly, clapping my hands once.

The boys all rolled their eyes "Spanish" they coursed. Theo frowned; as did I. Boys will be boys.

"For all you know, Blaise you could be left will some obese druggie, and Theodore could be will be with some sexy, Scottish-model. And you all know me, I'd rather have some right up my street that off in another country, somewhere _far_ away..." I said in a dreamy voice, I raised my eye-brows, grinning "... All _alone_ at night"

"She wouldn't dream of it" Blaise announced seriously, I knew him well enough that he was just angry at the IDEA of his future wife cheating on him.

"Would you if you were in her position? You'd have all the freedom, to do _anything_, being in a different country from your other-half" I state sipping my water.

"Hell yeah!" Blaise cheered and the lads followed, I'll say it again, boys will be boys.

"Then so would she" I said smirking, Blaise's mood dampen slightly as he thought, then I stated "Besides I'm going to miss you"

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked, as my eyes flickered to Theo for a second he was listening, I flashed back to Blaise.

I eyed him, waiting for him to beg me to explain, I had everyone's attention, Theo, Connor, William, and Jamie they weren't eating breakfast to pay attention. I sipped my water and glanced evilly at Blaise.

"Come on, Tell me," Blaise said "...Please?" he asked softly

"Oh well if you say so" I smirked, Blaise paled and the boys noticed "Blaise your just not _bad-boy_ material; you never have been. Just think about it for a minute. Sure for the next few years, maybe not just a few. You'll be a rebel but deep down Blaise you won't find that never ending pleasure. You'll find a quickie then run, just like all the players. But when you met her, your bestrode. You're gonna be so _whipped_" the boys all half laughed "Gonna miss ya pet, you always did know how to back me up" I winked, Blaise smirked the lads, I looked at him oddly.

"So a few years of quickie's it is then" He announced, he was such a boy. I actually rolled my eyes. The lads laughed and I chuckled then we all started to eat and chat about where all their girls were from, the subject of my letter never came close to surfacing.

**_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Please read and review!_**

It's been a few days now, and I can only imagine what Draco's thinking. I mean I'd been pissed if the girl I'm supposed to be bonded with didn't start to make some sort of move. But that wasn't me, and that isn't Draco. Draco's a cool person, he dosen't get pissed fast he get furious after time and he snaps at someone; I've seen him shout at pansy and Daphne, I could have sworn he hit Alice once, but I could have been mistaken.

I didn't know what to do about Draco. So I did what any girl would do, I hide with my friends. After the very important feast, when we got our letters, we all went to the commons outside and laughed some more about what was going to happen when we're older. Even though My friend like to pick and tease at each other we didn't bring up Blaze's cheating wife simply because he never rebooted his excited-happy mood after that 'joke' and Theodore started to feel better about his Scottish bride when he found out that Jamie didn't even know were his bride-to-be was from, a detail his parents forgot to attach.

Then later... actually very later, around 11( way past curfew) we headed back in only to find Snape at the Common Room door looking smug, he said he wanted to talk to me alone, In the end he was only bluffing and told me my assignment was another _Star_.*(Best in class) The boys laughed at the annoyed, shocked face i had Supposedly made when Snape asked for me alone.

There has been some tension between the groups. Everyone can feel it. Draco and Blaze are close, They can be best friends sometimes. But I have the same relationship with Sky, it all depends on the mood we're in. I haven't spoken to any of them(the other group) at all since '_The Bestrode Date_'. I think that Draco had a fight with the lads about telling them who his was. Not that I actually ask the boys if they did or not. To be honest I wasn't sure if I liked him hiding the fact I was his bride-to-be. Or proud that he was like me, and wanted it the dark. I'm sure if Pansy had of have gotten my letter she would have shagged him right there, in the Great Hall.

Draco's been watching the boys. I've been just sitting there, inbetween, observing. It's been a while; and sooner or later the groups are going to clash and it isn't going to be pretty. The Girls and I have had a long time-span of bitch fights. And I haven't been in a argument in a while i'm starting to think one is due, if not This odd behaviour from Pansy and Daphne is going to make me worry. Sky is the only one I can stand but as far as I know she's gone and buggered off with a 7th year lad that's banging her both ways and I don't approve of such Sick, slutty behaviour for a best friend. I don't judge her, that's what she likes but my parents would kill me and Any high-standing, upper-class, witch or wizard would look down on me if I had friends like that.

I sighed and pushed my cereal around in my bowl. The muggle-borns were always shocked to find out that most the foods they eat are magically funded and all the profits are used in the magical world, for example Cereal. we were '_Stealing from the muggles one penny at a time_', grandfather chuckled out once over dinner. I had a slight headache, thinking about all the times the girls in my year annoyed me,The phrases were on repeat in my mind...

"_Hey Knight, Long time no chat" Pansy's sweet voice echoed in my mind _

_"Knightie knight, Where's your teddy?" Daphne's head-wrecking voice snapped_

_"Knight you'll never believe what HE can do in bed..." Sky's shocked, almost amazed voice squealed  
><em>

_"He, Heee, He, HeeEeeEe, Draco your so0o0o0o Funny" Alice's deep__-__female voice stained in my mind _

_"Yo_ Knight!" This was new voice, annoyed I growled uncontrollably under my breath "KNIGHT" The voice snapped

"SHUT TO FUCK UP, AND LEAVE ME TO HELL ALONE!" I snapped jumping out of my seat and grabbing my bag, then I seen who was talking to me.

"Homework" Connor said holding up my copy, which I had hoped some cute Ravenclaw had checked over properly this time; Connor had a not-bothered face on as he read his own homework and ate some porridge. I coughed, sometimes i just really needed more Connors in the world, people who just understood when to just not go _there_.

"Coffee" I said taking William's mug "yeah, emm" I rubbed my forehead the Headache still lingered there. I sat back down and glared at the old, wooden, table. They would all understand, eventually, Stress was a bitch.

"Eh, Michaela?" Jamie said nervously, his fingers picking at a orange.

After I downed the coffee and read threw some of the notes on my homework from Andrew(the cute Ravenclaw) I answered Jamie...

"Yeah" I said referencing my homework with some of Andrew 's notes.

"You just snapped" William Came out with on my left. He never just took my bi-polar outburst and let them go as well as Connor did.

"Stress" I said quickly, reading Andrew 's notes carefully.

"Stress from what?" William asked, I looked up for a second and spotted Blaze and Theodore were walking into the room, Great.

"You know stress" I said not really paying attention, hoping they would quickly let the subject drop. The boys rolled their eyes and I fell more deeply into my homework, Theo and Blaze sat opposite me.

"What's up?" Theo asked noticing that the boys well Jamie and William weren't eating but eyeing me instead. Since Connor was reading the paper now not paying attention at all.

"I had a Hissy fit" I said laughing, "Andrew is so dead later" I added as a out-loud, after thought, I smirked.

"She screamed about Shutting up" Connor announced bored flicking the page of his newspaper, An other thing Connor could do very **w** ell seem like he's not paying any attention and still be able to listen.

"Like last spring, in the commons?" Blaze asked, pouring him self some cereal, as Theo placed lots of fried food on his plate while scanning me quickly.

"Yeah kind of" Will said, still not eating his fry-up, eyeing me aswell.

"That is so _right_, I mean doesn't that look right to you Jamie?" I asked showing him my detailed drawing of a plant, He nodded.

"Eh sure" Jamie said rolling his eyes not looking at all, he was now eyeing some 5th year Ravenclaw, but I didn't know that, I wasn't paying attention to anything but my homework and what Andrew had written.

Truth was I fancied Andrew; he was the Ravenclaws Keeper, the Best Head boy and the smartest man I had ever met. And recently, just before summer, he ended it with his 3 year long girl-friend. We owl all the time, he may not be a Slytherin but he should have been. Then again he does things, and you just think... the hat was right Ravenclaw is the best spot for him.

"Michaela..." I heard Theo's deep, calm voice.

"Shush" I whispered, fingering my hair while smiling at the small un-important to education notes on the side's _"Your writing is Too good, you've got to stop bewitching your Quills or I'll tell on you... Hope to see you soon, you make me smile... I heard your quiet the Quiddage player, you'll have to show me"_

"So your stressed?" My eye's glassed over and I smiled at the Letter, Theodore knew when to try me.

"Yes" I sighed, glancing at my homework again for the last time.

"What about...?" Theo asked, staring deeply into my beautiful face, hewas searching for something.

"Bout stuff" I said folding my homework and putting in my bag then rereading the letter from Andrew quickly.

"Like, school stuff?" Theo guessed, smartly.

"No" I laughed, scribbling on the side of the letter also.

"Well what other stu..." Theo grinned at me, just like clock-work something just clicked in his mind "...The letter"

"How would a letter from Andrew make a difference?" I asked folding the letter quickly and putting it into my pocket.

"Not that type of letter..." Theo started, but I cut him off knowing this was one of them Don't go _there_ conversation, where Theo got it right and he shouldn't have.

"Look, we have triple charms later with the Huffelpuffs and as far as I know I'm still partners with that Helen one" I said popping a strawberry into my mouth "And I don't like the idea of that so I'm gonna sort her out" I said standing up, leaving my bag and winking at Blaze "Want to come?"

"So you can put the blame on me?" He asked not even glancing at me because he knew if he caught eyes with me he'd come along

"You like the attention" I teased, he glared at me, then his eye's softened.

"Fine, but don't break anything" Blaze chuckled. when he finished his breakfast, he and I walked simultaneously down either sides of the Slytherin table.

"Miss me?" I asked, catching blaze's inviting hand when we met.

"Oh who wouldn't" he laughed tugging me along, making it seem like he and I were running off together to the outsiders. the Slytherin always glanced at us twice when Blaze and I ran off. Most of the house thought we were together but only few knew the real story.

*Somewhere around the kitchens*

"You really think she wouldn't?" Blaze asked

"I think you shouldn't" I countered laughed "Your first should be a little bit more slutty and experienced"

"So I can embarrass myself?" he asked annoyed, his hand running threw in his hair.

"So you can learn from an expert" i said dully, the subject starting to bore me "You don't want some virgin"

"And why not...? She'd be as inexperienced as me" I glanced at him sideways "Or almost"

"You want to waste half a year getting a virgin to trust you, so they let you Fuck... or sorry 'make love' to them... by all means go on ahead, don't forget to be prepared for the bloody mess on the covers. _Or_ you could just crab one of the 5th year girls and have a go at it and look on the plus side, you have loads more practise time" I laughed

"How come I am the last of the 6th years?" Blaze mumbled, when I looked over at him he almost looked ashamed.

"Cause" I nudged him softly on his side "Your special, sides you're not the last"

"Really, who else hasn't...? Go on entertain me" Blaze said dully looking at the paintings, thinking i was lien to make him feel better.

"There she is" I grinned. She was a child-like girl, wiht shoulder length ginger hair and baby-soft skin. She had no curves or womanly features yet, but she was smart enough for a Hufflepuff and that's all she needed.

"Hey Helen" Blaze said soothingly, he has always been quiet the charmer.

"Oh hello" she said spotting Blaze, I had made him carefully hide all things Slytherin, so it wouldn't frighten her "Do I know you?" she asked, the handsome boy.

"No" Blaze smile grew, she looked scared, liek someone had gone killed her goldfish or hamster.

"But you know me" I evilly stated behind her, she turned around too quickly and I punched her face, she never seen me, which is what i wanted .

"Ow" she screamed "I'm bleeding" I flicked my wand and the child-girl was unconscious. She fell to the floor with a Thud.

"I suppose it's handy we found her down here imagine floating her around on the higher floors" Blaze eyed my work, deep bruises were forming on her body to make it look like she had fallen down the stairs, I dropped her with a thump at the bottom of the closest staircase. I smiled "Dam it, I guess practise does make perfect" Blaze chuckled

"Thanks, non-verbal Magic make's a bitch" i said laughing running down the hall with blaze running slowly after, He is quiet the lazy boy.

*Near the GreatHall*

"Fuck me" Blaze said panting beside me "when did you become a world cup runner?"

"Since I had a boring arsed summer" I said simply smiling at Blaze "Oh and to answer your question from before," I said waving to the lads at the Great Halls Entrance, Theo had my bag and Connor was still 'reading' the paper "... The other person, well it's me" I smiled a genuine smile and then walked off to the lads as he caught his breathe from the morning exercise and from the shock. Not alot of people woudl believe i'm a virgin.

"Break anything?" William teased, pocking my side softly. I grinned up at him and just as I was about to tease him straight back ...

"Blaze broke a sweat I can see.." Pansy's voice sneered from behind Will "Oh, HeeeEeeeeYy Knight, what where you and blaze up to..? He looks like he just came out of a quickie in the broom closet" she asked a cheeky smile lying on her lips.

"Please," Alice's deeper voice scoffed as she walked up to Pansy and linked arms with her, I glanced at the two of them. Pansy's short, shoulder-length, product-burnt, black hair along with her anorexic body and Alice's deep, man voice and fat arse just made me smirk. "... Blaze wouldn't shag her if he were paid in gallons"

The lads where only half paying attention, if I needed their help they were ready but I never needed their help and just as I was opening my mouth...

I felt someone take my hand in theirs "Hey _Alice_" it was Blaze... "_Pansy_, Nice to see you've decided to come around and chat"

"Hey Blaba" Pansy smiled brightly, i never got the reason for the odd nicknames. "I thought you had forgotten little me altogether"

"Yeah, you never hang out no more" Alice whinned, batting her eye lashes.

"Oh how could I forget the ugliest girls in the year when I have the most beautiful around me always" Blaze said glancing at me, I looked up into his soft, brown eyes, he must have really liked my honesty. I smiled slightly and squeezed his hand softly.

"Stop talking about me like that" Connor chuckled placing the paper under his arm, Pansy and Alice where in shock. Like always their conversations with the boys, when I was around, never turned out the way they had predicted.

"What?" Alice gasped

"Oh" Pansy said glancing over my body, The body she wished she had. I knew annoying them would piss them more than bitching with them now.

"Triple Charms..." I groaned just thinking about it " Come on I don't want to get a late slip again, Snape will kill me" Jamie said tugging my hair once, ignoring the bothered girls.

"Sure, Blaze you coming or staying with your _little_ friends?" I asked using Alice's word teasingly, squeezing his hand.

"Please, as if I would miss an opportunity to be in your company" Blaze announced. I grinned and gave the girls one of my evil smiles. Then the Gang of us headed to triple Charms while Theodore told us he just heard that Hayden Lynch and Evonne McEnroe were caught in the 4th floor bathrooms going at it by Snape.

**_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Please read and review!_**

It's early Saturday morning, around 10ish, and the sun was already out and shinning. I was wearing expensive, designer, black, silk shorts and a plain, designer, dark-brown string, tang-top, lying belly down, on a new, royal-purple, picnic blanket on the Commons' grass. Since I was the only girl in the gang, and I was almost certain that all the boys were straight, I had to sun bathe alone while they all played rugby. Watching the boys play such a violent sport was always entertaining, but it always ended in blood. The Commons were a flat part of Land which was covered in grass and random little flowers. It was surrounded by arches which lead into corridors on all sides with locked doors near by. We suspected they were old class room but never bothered to find out. It was an almost secret part of the castle, _'our Commons'_, since no other students ever bothered to come out here. Maybe it was the fact that we've been here since first year or maybe since it was so well hidden with small corridors and moving solider arms.

"Come on Michaela!" I heard blaze shout after he was tackled to the ground by Jamie who was now running into Theodore. "My side is losing we could use your mad running skills" He pleaded jumping up so he was standing, he was wearing a pear of black, sweat-pants and a white, tang top; which made his toned body look good and his light Italians tan look darker.

"No, I'm on a mission here" I said flicking the page of my fashion magazine; which was in fact edited and produced by myself. I grinned at the model on the page, I had made her remove all her clothes and have dragon blood poured on her to advertise the new Dragon blood necklaces which were in season now._ 'Dragons: They're Fiery Lustful creatures, and with the new Blood Diamond necklace show **your** lustful powerful side also... '_ Blaze grabbed my magazine and looked at the 6'7ft model and his eye's widened.

"Since when have you gotten your model semi-naked and not told me!" Blaze asked staring at the slutty, high-fashion model on the article."Hey, is that the necklace Alice has been wearing around?" Blaze grinned showing the book to Theo and William who's eye's widen in shock.

"Why are you looking at porn?" Jamie laughed at me, He placed the rugby ball next to my blanket and lay beside me not really looking at the book now in Wills hands'. I gave him a quizzical look "My mother is subscribed to it and she was quiet shocked with some of the _amazing_ photo shoots you directed and show just _had_ to show me" He explained rolling his eye's "like showing my sister wasn't enough"

My eye's widened, Jamie's mother was subscribed, My mother forgot to mention that. "Michaela you have to let me come to some of theses photo-shoots _please_!" Theodore grinned "which reminds me why haven't you done an article on us yet?" He ginned lying down in front of me flicking threw my magazine, I took it from him and closed it quickly.

"Cause it's a _fashion_ magazine" I snapped pointing to the front page which showed a picture of a Man and Woman in a intimate moment at a club, lights flashing and the people around them all looking intensely at each other. all wearing the latest fashions of course. "Sides, People don't want to know about my friends, not yet anyway" i announced

"What do they want to know about then?" William asked pushing Connor away from him who was trying to nudgy him "How to paint their nails?" he chuckled

I helded my hand up as to say '_wait a second_' opened my black brief case, it was sitting beside my beach bag. Then I pulled out a thick, dark-red envelope and pulled out a couple sheets "They want to know about what makes men tick" I said reading the headings of one the articles "Ha, or not" i said pulling my quill from my brief case and wrote "_Not interesting enough, more research_" on the top of the sheet.

"So what you write all the articles?" Will asked grabbing the rugby ball and trowing it high into the air

"No she does the photo-shoots" Theodore said smartly as William caught the ball and threw it at him '_ow_' Theo said rolling away from me and grabbing the ball just to throwing it back, harder.

"Nope I'm sure she picks the models and writers" Blaze grinned, watching the boys now trying to hurt each other with the rugby ball.

"Nope, she just picks the stories and photos" Jamie announced, half laughing as Theodore dugded the ball only to be kicked down by william.

Connor lay down beside me, not bothered with the boys play fighting "She the Editor and Producer of the Magazine" he said bored pulling his sun glasses from his white tee-shirt and putting them on "She told us only last week."

"Whatever" Blaze shouted grabbing the now forgotten rugby ball, since both William and theodore deicided to play fight while Jamie sat laughing.

The game started up again shortly after only this time Connor stayed on the blanket with me.

*A few hours later*

"Lets go into the castle" Jamie whinned rolling onto his stomach, he was always hard to keep entertained.

"Why?" I asked lifting my sunglasses off so I could look him in the eye's, It was only 3pm. The lads has played some more rugby, flicked threw some of their own magazines and listened to some music.

"Cause Hannah wants to see him" Theodore Grinned cheekily, he was platting my hair or at least _trying_ to.

"Hannah?" I asked, "From 4th year?" I laughed, putting my sunglasses back on and continued to edit the article on 15 ways to wear a tie.

"She's a ride" William announced from were he sat trying to make a plant move with his wand "Even if she's only 14"

"She's 15" Jamie stated "and she only wants some help with Accent ruin homework"

"BORING!" Blaze yawned, reading the newspaper now.

I laughed, "Sides I don't think she's a ride, she's a slut a most, Just ride her and get over it Jamie"

"She just wants help with her homework" Jamie stressed "_Sides_ I only want to go inside for Lunch I'm starved"

"Yeah So am I" Blaze moaned , closing the newspaper quickly "What time is it, Connor?" he asked looking at Connor who was still lying beside me with his sunglasses on

"It's around 3" he said bored.

"What you think Miss Knight, do you think we could all take a break form your sunning to eat?" William teased. Theodore threw my hair down frustrated, mumbling something on the line of '_It's just too long_'.

"Sure" I said standing up with jamie's help, I grinned at him knowingly, he so wanted the 4th year.

When all the boys were standing I flicked my wand and all my things went into my beach back or brief case, which I picked up then followed the boys. William grabbed my brief case and even in his black & white checked shorts and purple tee he pretended to be a up-his-ass business man pushing all the boys out of his way pulling me along with him, laughing. Jamie grabbed my Lilac & baby blue beach bag then Blaze picked me up and plonked me on Connors shoulders.

"HEY" I screamed holding onto Connors hands which quickly flew up to help me balance. I had been up on all of the lads shoulders they just knew what to do at this stage. Especial if you have someone like Blaze around who decided to throw me on people whenever he feels like it.

"I thought you said you like being up there" Connor teased, i stuck my tongue out at him. Connor just jumped a little causing me to fummble and the lads to laugh at me.

"When it's by my own choice" I half screamed, I wasn't steady yet.

"Michaela your hair is a mess" Theodore laughed from my right, his own was perfectly spiked.

"Do you think the Greenbelts will get into the league?" Blaze asked Will obviously not bothered about my hair or me falling off Connor's shoudlers, i sighed.

"How is that my fault?" I asked Theodore letting go of one of Connors hand to fix it with ease, it just fell into place.

"No way are the getting into the League" Blaze announced loudly and we all started to chat about Quiddage.

*Just out side the Great Hall*

"Then Jamie flew into the trees!" Connor chuckled, I laughed along with the boys

"Michaela spiked my drink, i didn't know if I was flying into trees or grass, I was honestly hoping for grass" Jamie chuckled, "_Got the shock of my life_" he mumbled

"Let me down" I whispered to Connor when the great hall doors were getting very close, he shook his head '_no_' I wriggled on his shoulders "Let me down PLEASE" i laughed he continued to shake his head '_no_.'

"Something wrong?" Blaze chuckled walking threw the great hall doors first, i noticed how loud it was and half panicked.

"Seriously let me down!" I snapped, when i seen some of the girls form Ravenclaw point and giggle.

"No" Connor chuckled and all the boys laughed around us as we walked into the great hall and everyone eye'd us for a second, I don't know what it must have looked like, the slytherin 6th years all laughing while i sat on Connor shoulders and we were all dressed in Summer clothes, Our expensive Summer clothes. When we got to the table Connor stopped and thought of a second, then he just sat down as if nothing was on his shoulders and began to pull things onto his plate. This made the boys laugh some more, So i decided stupidly to stand on the table and walk down it, the Gang was in hysterics as the 2nd years pulled their food out of my way after i knocked some 3rd years drink down her top.

"Ms. KNIGHT!" i heard chirruped from the double doors. I frowned and stood near the bottom of the table, she quickly walked over to me "What are you doing?" she asked, I should have just jumped over Blaze's head to get off the table.

"I'm walking down the table to get off it" i announced seriously, looking her straight in the eye.

"Why were you standing on the table to begin with" Mc Gonagall snapped frustrated, she glanced down at my friends who were all staring, either laughing or chatting about me.

"I wanted to see if i could reach the candles" I explained pointing to the 7ft higher flames, the boys and some of the Slytherins around my feet muffled laughing, they knew Mc Gonagall liked to give us detention just as much as the next person.

"20 points from Slytherin and 7pm Detention tonight, i don't know which teacher is on duty" she snapped walking away. I sighed and walked down the table then jumped off.

"Accio" I snapped and my two bag flew to me and i walked out of the Great Hall. I wasn't all that hungry anyway. I walked quickly down to the dungeons before either Snape or my friends would bother to come after me.

"Slytherin Common Room*

I was sitting in one of the corners just reading threw some of the articles. I had thrown my beach bag into my room and quickly. The Common room was very empty and I used this to my advantage by using up all of the smallish coffee table and couch. I often heard people come in and out, i suspected them girls going up to check them self after eating. I would just ignore anyone who came in. Some one started up one of the radio's on the other side of the room. I actually welcomed it, since the quiet was annoying me.I felt someone sit down on the other side of the couch as i checked the fashion photo's. I looked up quickly to see Malfoy and just carried on as if no one was there. Till it hit me, Draco Malfoy was sitting beside me. I put down my things and faced him.

"So your not ignoring me" Draco announced, with a half smile on his face. He seemed relieved, i just stared at him confused.

"Why would i ignore you?" i asked Simply, flicking my wand and all my stuff slipped into the brief case quietly.

"Well it's not like we've ever been friends, so i wasn't sure if you were or not..." Draco started, My expression was bored now.

"This is about our letters" I stated, rolling my eye's and leaning back into the couch. "No, I'm not ignore you but then again I'm not your biggest fan Draco" The Slytherin door opened and in came my friends, Theodore had a tray of food with him, I smirked.

"Finally, We've been _everywhere_!" Blaze said dramatically sitting down opposite me, "EVEN The Library!"

Theodore sat in between Draco and I, Connor sat on my right in a arm chair while Will and Jamie went over to the chess board and had a game.

"Blaze" Draco nodded once, his half smile completely gone replaced with seriousness.

"What are you doing with Michaela, Malfoy?" Connor asked bored "you know it's Michaela not Pansy right" he chuckled an eye-brow raised ,the lads laughed.

"I wanted to know why she and Sky weren't talking again, Sky's annoying me" Draco drawled standing up slowly and streaking out his fingers.

"Sky never hangs around with you anymore, she's always off with her boyfriend" Theodore said confused, looking at the two of us suspiciously, i just sat there wishing that Draco would just leave while Draco stared at me.

"Well, See you later Michaela" Draco said seriously, walking away slowly still watching me .

"Probably not Malfoy" I answered taking the tray from the table and lifting the lid, Yum food.

"I just grabbed a little of everything" Theodore said explaining the 5 plates of foods. I grinned and kissed his cheek. Draco pushed a end-table over and with that he left the room.

*Outisde the Glasshouses*

I walked in 3 minutes early and sat at one of the benches, i had changed into a pear of skinny jeans, a white tang top and blue cardigan and wore 2inch blue heals.

"Ms. Knight" Sprout greeted ticking off my name "Would you have seen either Mr. Malfoy or on your way down here?" she asked reading her sheets

"No" i said bored, Draco was no where to be seen after his fit in the Common room which I only noticed and Johnston was in still in the infirmary last i knew. Stupid boy needs to learn who to pick fights with and Crabbe and Goyle are not two people to mess with.

The clock on the Wall tik-toked while Sprout impartially tapped her quill on the sheets of paper. I don't know what her problem was, she was paid to be here. Sides who wants to be in detention away? Last I checked you got a double detention for missing one so i wasn't going to waste my time missing this one just to get two. And the boys were all nervous around me tonight because I had gotten detention, and tey weren't sure how i was ogign to take it. I was just remembering how Will and Jamie tried to make a joke out of it when the glass house doors opened.

"Sorry miss, my ankle is still sore, and Malfoy was helping me, in case I fell" Johnston excused them quickly the Clock ticked and hand hit 12.

"_We're on time_" Malfoy mumbled grinning then sat down beside me, the only spare seat in the small green house Since Johnstone sat beside osme 7th year Hufflepuff. Great.

Sprout just nodded sharply and ticked them off the list. She them gave us all a thick booklet, some trays, paper, water, potions and lots of plants.

"You will look up the names of all the things I have given out to you and write them down on the sheets, it's all in your booklets, then you will replant the plants and test the potions on them. If you Finnish after half 9 you may leave if not your here till half 10" Sprout announced to the room of 20 older students. We all groaned, the teachers felt that having harder detentions for 5th years above wasn't enough so they added time to it as well making them longer. Oh how i wished i was a 2nd year again with an hour of lines for detention.

I grabbed the sheet of paper and started to write down the names of the potions i knew along with the plants i knew. Then someone pocked my side and i looked over to see Draco...

"It's kinda like fate we're both in detention" He grinned at me, I rolled my eye's and grabbed the booklet.

**_Please review! Tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Please read an_****_d _****_review!_**

"Shut up" I whispered flicking threw the book looking for a blue-poka dotted leaved Marigold.

Draco started to write something down, "Come _on_" He whispered looking over at him "you got to admit it kind of weird, twice in one day" he grinned.

I glanced up at Sprout, she was cleaning up her work bench, i knew form past experiences that she tidies up then leaves until half 9, so she can be back here keeping tabs on who leaves and what time they leave at. "It was only twice because you made it so" i snapped "If you hadn't spoken to me in the common room, it would have been just like any other time we both got stuck in detention"

Draco had a small frown on his face as he scribbled into the piece of parchment in front of him. "How so? I would of sat beside you, _maybe_, and neither of us spoke ?" He asked curiously

I nodded once "Of course, And if you don't mind i would like to keep it that way, Back When we both worked quietly on our own separate detentions" Sprout looked up and stared at the two of us. Draco noticed thankfully and started to flick threw his booklet also.

Draco and I worked in silence as did the rest of the room, that was until Prof Sprout left the glass house announcing that she had baby _'Hillopad_' she must water. I rolled my eye's _''Hillopads_' were pond flowers that grew underwater. None of the other students seemed to notice the teachers lie. Almost seconds after she closed the door the room began to chat.

"What a load of crap" Some Gyffindor boy announced "Making us do her experiments!"

"She's making us do her work! Bitch!" Some 7th year Hufflepuff shouted in outrage "I thought this was some sort of evil study plan"

"No it's wrote on this letter from the ministry" Some Nosey Ravenclaw said lifting up a private letter.

I rolled my eye's and took out my wand and whispered a cheating spell to my quill which started to scribble away in my writing. I grinned and stared out the window at the falling sun. I could just make out some people flying around in the quiddage pitch. That was something the boys and I haven't done yet, It was only a few weeks into school I suppose. I heard some Ravenclaw boys, a few seats in front of me, grumble about missing quiddage practise and then chat loudly about the Friendly England vs Hungry game that coming up. I flicked my eyes around the room to spot Helena, a 6th year Ravenclaws, staring at Johnston head in a obvious day dream biting her lip. An half an hour went past as an _normal _detention would, no words spoke between Draco and I just a comfortable silence then My quill tapped my hand and Looked down. Now I had to do the experiments. Brilliant.

"Give us your sheets" Draco asked quickly seeing that my quill was finished "I'll be here till 10 if you don't" I handed Draco my sheets and started to play with the plants. "Thanks" he mumbled.

It was quarter past 9 when Prof. Sprout decided to return. She sat down and looked down at the now quiet class. "Is anyone finished" I quickly shot my hand into the air, the only hand."Ms. Knight?" she half asked

"Yes Miss, I'm finished may I leave" I said politely. I heard some people mumbling 'nerd' before flicking there eye's to me and then there was a few whispered like _"Knight, how did KNIGHT Finnish before me_!" I heard a Ravenclaw girl, who i had noticed was working extremal hard all the detention, whispered to her partner, they both looked like they shouldn't be here. _"She must have some late night adventure to get to_" Some 7th year Slytherin exclaimed and I even heard "_Don't look back, I heard she can control the 7th years"_ a stupid 5th year Hufflepuff cautioned. Sprout flicked her wand and all my things floated to her work bench which she examined smiling, not checking for cheating spells. Besides it would be found.I was grinning wildly.

"Just because your getting out early doesn't mean you have to smirk like that" Draco whispered to me, I flicked my eye's over to him "What!" he claimed

"I'm going to be able to see Andrew now" I smirked wider "And Pansy is _as far as I know_ in Snape's Private detention with Daphne and Alice. I think I'm allowed to be happy"

"Andrew Smith?" Draco snapped "AS in the Head boy?"

"The very one" i confirmed. Sprout called me up to her table which I did so quickly, my heals clicking as i walked on the stone floors.

"Very well done miss Knight, if you weren't in detention I would awarded you house points. But I do hope you've learned your lesson. Walking on the dining table is just not acceptable" she said smiling. "Now I letting you off early so don't abuse it" she smiled waving me good-bye

"Goodnight Professor" I said, As I walked passed Johnston I stopped and whispered to him I wanted to see him later and that Helena(the 6th year Ravenclaw) had been staring at the back of his head all detention which made him chuckled. Just before I left I glanced at Draco, he was faced down frowning at his papers.

*The Dungeons*

I walked slowly threw the castle to get back to the Common room, I was just happy that I was out of Detention. Before I had came to the castle I had gone half way down to the Quiddage pitch only to see that the had started the training late, and it wouldn't be finished for ages. So Andrew can just live with my letter this week. I walked past Snape's Class room on purpose to hear Pansy and Alice moan that their arm were killing them from cleaningg cauldrons. I smirked and waved at Daphne who spotted me in the glass before walked towards the Slytherin common room. I made it to the entrance. A solid wall with a two arch-like anaconda statues molded into the wall. their heads were twisted a the very top, when they seen me coming they stopped '_chatting_' to look at me.

"Password" one hissed, the other looked me up and down before announcing "Ms. Knight, a bit late to out alone aren't we?"

"The password is Salazar " I snapped, the snakes both melted into the wall and the double door appeared with a portrait of two andaconda's in a cave lounging around on it. I walked towards the huge door and it opened itself. I smirked when I spotted Blaze and Will throwing books at each other. While Theodore laughed loudly at the read mark above Wills eyebrow and Jamie and Connor either wrote letters or Essays completely UN-bothered by their friends quarrel.

"Michaela Thank god!" Will said running over to me and standing behind me "I told Blaze that he shouldn't be ..." i zoned out, Will often would chat away and loose his point. but when i seen the look of fierce out-rage blaze's face. I guessed this was a serious _Don't go there_ topic with Blaze, and If i knew blaze it was properly about Sex. "anyway I offered that he'd bang Paula you know the small sexy one in 5th year when he threw a book at me and war broke out"

"Shut up" I snapped walking over to Blaze and taking the book from his hand.

"Ass hole!" Blaze shouted at William. Theodore tried to stop laughing but failed.

"What? Paula's Smart, Pretty not to mention she has a fit body and she's got the whole summer tan look still. A total surfer girl!" William announced loudly to the group. Blaze threw an other book at him only this time William caught it and threw it back only to zoom across the room and knock down a bookshelf by my spell. "Well done" William laughed. Connor and Jamie were caught off guard by the loud tumble of books and glanced up at the three of us and Theodore laughing.

"Shut up!" I shouted turning on William "Have you no brains at all!" I fumed

"Well in the Owls I got.." he smirked, i interrupted him. Sometime i wanted to cut his tongue out.

"Shut UP!" I shouted pointing my wand at William "I want you to leave"

"Why!" William shouted straight back pulling out his wand and pointing it at me. I could allmost Hear Connor roll his eye's a the two of us "Give me one good reason"

"Paula is Blaze's cousin" Theodore announced seriously, taking in how bad the situation could get and tried to prevent it. Jamie threw his book on the table completely interested now.

"Shit" William said, I flicked my wand and he ducked he just missed the curse "Look I'm..." he jumped over the couch grutting loudly and missing a few jinx "SORRY!" he shouted. I never stopped trying to curse William. "SORRY!" he shouted again after glancing over at our only audience, the boys, for help "MICHAELA FOR MERLIN SAKE STOP IT!"

"FUCK OFF WILLIAM!" I shouted jinxing his right side to have pins & needles "YOU KNOW WHAT FAMILY MEANS!"

"This is just like when Theo rode Ivy, you know Will's cousin from France. Michaela near jinxed his dick off!" Jamie whispered to Blaze, who was now watching a little scared for his friend.

"Michaela!" Blaze shouted "Stop it!" I turned and face Blaze he seemed over the whole '_why don't you ride your cousin_' moment "Thanks, but just stop" he said hugging me and lifting me up to bring me over to the couch were he dropped me roughly. I grinned and kicked his shin.

"After all i done for you" i said nodding towards William who was now punching him self to try to get the spell to pass. Blaze rolled his eye's and pushed me over so he could sit down.

Connor threw paper at my face "Andrew stopped by, well marched in, and asked for you" Connor announced 'reading' the newspaper again. I nodded eyeing the untouched wax seal.

"he wanted you to go for a walk" Theodore said rolling his eye's "he wouldn't believe you landed your self into detention again"

"We had to show him the detention lift on the board" William said slumping down into the huge leather arm chair "Sorry bout that blaze if i had of known she was you cousin you know i wouldn't have said anything, And just to clear things up I haven't gone there, and now I wont" he announced, I felt his eye's on me more than on blaze who he was apologizing to. The Common room doors flung opened and some one walked in. I was to busy wondering if i should open the letter now or wait till I was in the dorms.

"It's cool" blaze said "Just shut it about my sex life" I shoved my letter in my pocked, for later.

"Yeah speaking off, how was Tiffany?" i asked Blaze, his eye's widened and he glared at me.

"T-T-Tiffany?" Theodore asked, wide eye'd. Tiffany was only of the sexiest girls Slytherins. She was 5'8 a model wanna-be with the beautiful face and '_I'm the Best_t' attitude to match. Blaze had done what I said and gotten him self an experienced girl to go with first, Tiffany was a 7th year(a older woman) who had always had a weakness for blaze's charm, I had told him about that little weakness the moment she told me when we chatted the first week back at school. She was only known for having sex with her 'boyfriends' so this meant that not only had blaze rode one for thee sexiest girls none of the other boys had the even slightest hope of getting with, he had gone and gotten himself a sex-craved, most wanted girlfriend in the matter of a two weeks.

"I heard about that" I heard a cool, deep voice asked from my and blaze's left. And low and behold for the Fucking third time today, Draco Malfoy desided to show his presence.

"And how did you hear Draco?" Blaze asked almost annoyed that Draco knew about his sex life. I noticed Jamie and William's confusion at Draco's appearance to the group.

I glanced over to see Draco walking past the confused Will to sit beside Theodore. I glanced at the two of them,Draco and Theo, they seemed to be on talking terms more so than the rest of the boys were with Draco. And last time I checked Theo still hadn't forgotten about my 'letter.' I wonder if Theodore had put Draco's fight with the lads along with my letter and Draco sitting with me earlier already. I knew he played off as a stupid joker, but he was a smart fucker when he needed to be and it always left my secret out in the open or at least locked in theo's mind for blackmail.

"Oh, i know everything Blaze" Draco grinned "But don't worry Tiffany only said good things about your hot moments, when we were having had a nice little chat"

"You can not be serious!" William said in utter shock "I take back everything i ever said about you boring sex life, it beats mine by far. Congrats" Will said shocked, I grinned at William, him admitting that was a big deal seeing that his was a Man Slut.

"And I thought, this Hannah from 4th year was going to be a big deal with Jamie over here" Theodore announced nodding at the speechless Jamie "I knew you were off with some girl Blaze, but you forgot to mention it was TIFFANY!"

"Didn't think a friend of mine could get with someone as hot as Iffy?" I asked Smirking at the gang.

"Oh by the way" Blaze started facing me "We're double dating tomorrow" I frowned, With what? was all i could think

"I didn't know Michaela had a new boyfriend" Draco asked interested, I glared at him while the boys all laughed.

"Not _boyfriend_" Jamie grinned "More like study buddy"

"You hardly need any help! you done better than all of us in the OWL exam" Draco announced confused

"How do you know that?" Connor asked bored, eyeing Drac "You weren't with us the day our results came out"

"Well he _could_ have been i don't remember much of that night" Jamie chuckled, Theodore and William agreed with him on that.

"Andrews is not my study buddy!" I claimed my face heating slightly, Draco's hands clenched.

"You not serious!" Draco exclaimed "Smith is who your interested in!"

"Seriously Malfoy, what's it to you?" Connor asked eyeing the boy even more "It's not like you care for her"

"Besides" Theodore said leaning back on the couch "we've all checked him, he alright. Except for the fan-club"

"Fan club?" Draco asked suspiciously eyeing Theodore and Blaze. Draco trusted Blaze more than any of the guys in the gang but he was getting closer to Theo.

"Yeah, well he is the Head-boy and Ravenclaws Keeper. Girls just seemed to be _drawn_ to him" Blaze announced, Draco nodded. Draco himself had a 'Fan-club' being Slytherins 6th year prefect again and the Slytherin's Seeker.

"I'm not double dating" I frowned, "It's too late of notice and he hardly say yes."

"Come on Michaela it's the first Hogsmeath outing, and if you don't double then I'm going to have to go with _Theo and Keeley_" Blaze whined ,I grinned Keeley was a slightly, _very_-slutty girl in our year. She wasn't really in either of the popular groups any more, by her own choice, but she still was our friend ever since in her 4th year her parents split and her father married the Hufflepuff drug-twins' mother, ever since she's been a user and a dealer. If any of us wanted drugs we'd go to her. Just because she's not in the Powerful groups doesn't mean we don't invite her to out parties and talk to her. She just choices to hang with her new, handsome, step brothers and her drug using friends.

"Well i don't see the problem at all" I grinned, remembering the reason why it would be.

"What about the fact that Keeley will be off her face and you KNOW Iffy and Keeley haven't spoken ever since Iffy quit the drugs" Blaze growled

"Oh O.K fine I'll double" I grumbled, only surrendering after i seen Blaze's serious eye's.

"Good" Theodore half shouted "I didn't want to be jealous all day anyway!"

"You're going to be high all day tomorrow, i really don't think you would have been able to emote jealously" Draco claimed

"It's good you agreed" Blaze announced Smirking. He seemed slightly relieved also i picked up.

"Your just happy because she would have killed you if she said no and you have gone already asked Andrew early when he stopped by" Connor stated 'reading' a letter. Dam I loved his multi-tasking

"YOU did what?" I asked angrily.

"It's in the letter" William chuckled trying to save him friend, and hopefully fix the tension the had between them. Draco chuckled and stood up as the common room doors opened and in came most of the Slytherin population.

"They're was a party in the old potions classroom" Blaze announced explaining why there was some Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff walking into our common room.

"And you didn't go?" I asked confused

"We went" Theodore said "WE just came back before you did from detention" All the boys stood up except for Connor, Blaze and Me. And they all found their half pissed girls or Fuck buddy's. I smirked. Connor's '_friends_' the 7th year twins came of them placed a unopened bottle of fire whiskey on the table winking at me. I think they were giving it to me for taking Connor away. I just grinned at the stunning girls, they both had on baby-pink or sky-blue belly tops that showed off their flat tummies and amazing breasts, and a pair black sport-shorts that made their long, legs longer along with their expensive pink or blue stilettos they looked so sexy.

"Hey " the baby pink one whined pulling his letter out of his hands slowly.

"Come on Corr. Don't keep up waiting" the blue whispered

"We have a surprise for you" the first whispered rubbing his pants

"Yeah, it's a spell Hillary told us about, your going to love it Corr" the other giggled.

I smirked at Connor's grinning face. "Well lead the way Ladies" he said flicking his wand and all his parchment bundled up and he lifted it up following the identical twin to his room, which he shared with William and Jamie. Blaze, Draco and Theo shared the adjoining room and all 6 shared a huge bathroom and closet. While Crabbe and Goyle were shoved in with the other unfortunate 6th years who had to suffer their snoring every night.

"Lucky boy" Blaze grinned also "Them twins are... just WOW" he admitted to me. I shoved Blaze over a little grabbing the unopened bottle of fire whiskey and summonded three glasses from the other side of the room.

"Hey Blaze" Tiffany greeted softly sitting down on his other side and kissing him quickly "Michaela" she grinned taking the shot from me. The three of us started to play 'I've never' with the fire whiskey and most of the gang join in later on.

Lets just say Most of the Slytherin population, especial the gang ending up sleeping in the Common room due to over drunkenness or locked doors.

**_Please review! Tell me what you think! Ask me what you want to know! Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	5. Chapter 5

I never hated Blaze more than I hated him the next day. Not only had a killer hangover like most of slytherin, since Snape had a hissy Fit when he walked into the common room. I suppose he did walk in to find most of 6th and 7th year sleeping with butter beers, whiskeys, Vodkas, ciders and wine bottle all over the room. And the fact that we had the first hogsmeath trip today at 12 and it was already 11am, did not help at all.

We all woke up to Snapes voice echoing off the common room walls. "DETENTION-ENTION-ON-ON" I jumped off the ground, tripping over Sky and William causing the open bottle of fire whiskey that I was cuddling to in my sleep, spill all over Jamie and his lady friend. I started to laugh s the girl whined about her expensive top. I was obviously still tipsy. "!" Snape voice snapped from behind me.

I twirled around, spilling the last of the whiskey on Crabbe and Goyle (we were all leaning on each other, on top of each other, leaning on sofas or under tables.) I saluted Snape "SIR YES SIR!" I heard some people in the background chuckle and I burst out laughing at my own silliness.

"This is the second time I have found you intoxicated! And it's still the first MONTH of school!" he screamed in my face, causing some more people to wake up and groan.

"Sir, Welcome back to Hogwarts Party is a must drink event…" I held my hand up "SIR" and saluted him. Hitting my hand on his shoulder as I did.

"You're going to wish that you never drank" Snape growled at me flicking my wand, suddenly my head was throbbing, the light burned my eyes and my stomach was turning. "You see, Ms. Knight I've noticed that you don't get affected by drink like most do. Therefore, I think it is about time you have learnt your lesson. It's called a Hangover," Snape snapped evilly. I moaned covering my eyes. Snape turned quickly and walked to the door "DETENTION FOR ALL 7th AND 6TH YEARS, TUESDAY NIGHT IN THE GREAT HALL" his voice echoed out threw the common room and I am sure it made it would way up into the Dorms.

I cried out in pain as the door snapped shut. The room was very quiet, some people slowly made their way up to their bed or to get ready for Hogsmeath. Until someone tripped on one of the curtains and let a bright light from the underwater window come threw.

I moaned and reached for a bottle of fire whiskey. "No No" Blaze snapped grabbing three bottles with some drink left in them.

"I thought you were my friend," I moaned holding my stomach "A friend would give me the drink, they would want my pain to go away"

Theodore started to laughed so did Keeley "My my who sounds like an alcoholic now" Theodore announce to the room, it laughed. He was the heavy drinker of Slytherin, the shot master! As he claimed.

Obviously the rest of Slytherin had drank less than me or had gotten used to this torture…This pain…This 'Hangover'

"Fuck up" I snapped. "Give it to me" I snapped "why do you care anyway!"

Blaze flicked his wand and the bottles were gone. I frowned "Because… you have a little date today, and did you really want Andrew to see you drunk?"

I growled, "You can bring Theo and Keeley, I'm not going! Did you not see the curse Snape hit me with, it's as bad as a Crusio!" I whispered rubbing my head.

"You going Missy" Tiffany shouted into my ear, well she was about 5 metres away but that what it sounded like, I winced "If you don't I'll wax off your eye brows!" She threatened.

"FINE!" I said holding up my hands "Just tell me all the best hangover solutions"

The room went quiet, until Crabbe and Goyle started to laugh loudly, and soon after that so did the rest of the room. I take it there isn't a cure then. Mumbling how I hated my friends, I took back every time I ever Teases the gang about there headaches after drinking. You see I was blessed with The Knights all you can drink no Morning after.

An hour later, with Tiffany's sharp eyes, I was showered, Dressed and Prettied up. And meeting Andrew in the courtyard. I had my huge, dark sunglasses on and I forced Tiffany to wear a dark green top instead of her baby pink and hot pink stripped dress. Blaze laughed from the time we met up at the Common room until the courtroom. I Winced at every-single window did not help. And When I gagged at the smell of some 3rd years sweets as they ran past.

Andrew was sitting chatting to some other boy at the fountain when we got out side, I hissed at the bright sunlight. "Go over to him" Iffy whispered pushing me forward. I felt like a shy child.

"Right" I sighed, Andrew and I only ever hung out for at most 10 minutes in a go, he had head boy duties or I had detention. I walked over to him, he was wearing a dark purple shirt, black jeans, and like me, he had sunglasses on.

"Good Morning" Andrew said, his voice was horse. I rose and eye brow, even threw the dark glasses he seen it and chucked trying to clear his throat. "Michaela this is Tristan. He's one of the beaters for Ravenclaw's quiddage team"

"Pleasure" I greeted softly, with a nod.

"So it's true" Tristan frowned "Tiffany has gotten her self someone else" he announced, point behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see blaze and tiffany kissing. Tristan… Tristan shit TRISTAN! As in Iffy ex. Boy Toy. I faced the two boys again only think time instead of looking like I was in pain (which I was) I was grinning.

"Yeah, blaze is one lucky man to be getting with Iffy" I said smirking "First boy in my opinion who might be able to hold her" I grinned, Andrew laughed at my teasing. Tristan glared at me, I held out my hand "You're her 2nd last boyfriend? The one who cheated on her with cho chang?"

He frowned and nodded "She's the one who kissed me" he mumbled. He faced Andrew "Look it's too bright outside; I might come down later Aright?" He asked, Andrew nodded once "The Pleasure was all mine Miss Knight"

"See you around" I called as he power walked into the shade. I face Andrew "So Hard voice, Sun glasses, irritable friends? Would you by any chance be recovering from a party? Mr. Head boy?" I grinned.

Andrew flung his arm over my shoulder and led me forward behind Blaze and Iffy in the line of students tiring to get out of the school for a few hours "So Miss Knight, Sunglasses, soft voice! Odd earrings and a jacket in summer! You wouldn't have a hangover would you," he grinned down at me. I sighed and looked up into his face, his brown hair shining in the sun.

"Well I figured you out first" I grumbled pushing him off me.

"I knew the moment I seen you" Andrew grinned, I eyed him shocked "Blaze sent me an owl earlier" he explained. I glared at the laughing, happy boy in front of me "Truth is that I was going to drop out my self, you know the Wing Twins…? Well they had a party last night the band played an all" he explained lifting his hand to his forehead to massage it "But blaze said that you had gone up to get ready with Tiffany and she was really excited so I couldn't say no"

Blaze and Iffy walked threw the Gate after the professor took ticked their names off. I walked forward. My face dropped, it was Snape and He was in utter shock seeing me there. For a moment I thought he was not, going to let me threw. Blaze burst out laughing when Snape asked me to remove my sunglasses and give them to him, He didn't ask ANDREW no! Just me. I think if it was just slytherins he would have said something about my lesson needing to be learnt. He explained us the rules that: Andrew being head boy and me having been going to hogs Meath since 3rd year knew already and then finally ticked us off and let us pass.

My head was ringing, and I was sure so was Andrews. "So you wouldn't mind, seeing that your on the 'I wish I was sleeping' team of this double date, that we whisper instead of talk and wait till we've had dinner breakfast before we start to laugh and mess?" I whispered hopefully, pulling up the hood of my jacket so I as in the shade. Andrew again plonked his arm on my shoulder. Blaze just shook his head and started to walk and talk to Iffy beside us.

"Sounds like the Perfect date to me" Andrew announced. Handing me his sunglasses.

The four of us had our Dinner for Breakfast, My headaches never went away but they got a little better. Andrew was just as always hilarious and Iffy and Blaze had an amazing first date. We went to honey duke after we eat and stuffed our faces with sweets, boys buying. We started to walk back up the castle using the longer, only safe during the day forest walk. It was dinner time when we got back so all four of us sat a the Slytherins table, since Andrew could break any of the rules (being head boy), None of the 'gangs' came over to bother us and we had a great time laughing about the man we saw eating a lolly pop from the dirty ground after he shouted "10 second rule"

Blaze and Tiffany said good bye to Andrew and me saying that they wanted to Finnish us some essays in the library and they were going to do it together, Iffy kissed my cheek while I winked at Blaze and they left.

"Blaze one of your favourites?" Andrew asked throwing a strawberry at me.

"He is and he isn't" I grinned "I like all the gang all the same, you know. Blaze, Theodore, William, Connor and Jamie. But sometimes I think I'm closer to one than the other, for example right know me and Blaze are really, really close" Andrew nodded

"I'm the same with Tristan, Darren, Lorraine, Stephanie and Joshua. We have are on and off days, and heart to hearts" I nodded and finished off my milk shake. "Want me to walk you back to you common room?" He asked eyeing me yawn

"To go to bed, you bet" I smirked standing up quickly, almost tripping over my feet. Andrew caught me, for like the fifth time today. "Why am I so clumsy today?" I asked myself

"Your tired" He explained, holding me by my waist and leading me towards the slytherins common room. When we got there, I felt awful. As Much As I like Andrew, this couldn't happen. I couldn't go against my father's wishes. I had this 'Magical bond from birth' to work on first, and once that was out of the way, I could do what ever I wanted.

"So I had a good time" Andrew said smiling down at me, I nodded and pulled his sunglasses off my head and handing them to him

"Yeah" I sighed "But…" started looking straight into his dark brown amazing eyes

"You think that it's too fast?" He asked, it was like he read my mind, "Yeah, I didn't want to push you into anything, Blaze was at fault" he nodded smartly.

"Yeah, I just think that, even though I had a great time, it's too soon for this type of stuff. Maybe we should just get to know each other more, first." I ranted on. Andrew being a ravenclaw he was thinking hard before he answered …

"Your right, Lets just owl for a while longer, figure out what we want" He nodded, he paused and grinned "You know what, the weekend around Halloween we'll go to Hogsmeath together, as our first date, if that what we think it's the best move then" I smiled a little before nodding 'yes' he bent down and kissed my cheek before walking away "I'll owl you your homework in the morning? It was great as per usual, Cheater!" He joked

"You're just jealous of my genius-ness!" I shouted after him "You want my brain!"

"Ha! That tiny thing I don't think so!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Read & Review Please !**

It's Wednesday now, we all had our detention last night for our '_animal-like behaviour_' on Saturday night. Snape was an ass hole about it he made the 6th and 7th year slytherins clean the Great hall completely, no magic for three and a half hours, from half eight (when the last of the Gryffindor left the great hall… Ass Cunts ! ) Until Twelve ! UNTIL FUCKING MIDDNIGHT! To be fair, he didn't give out to us if we chatted or slacked off. And we did get the job done, but he didn't let us take a nap like Pansy suggested.

All my morning classes were slow and instead of paying attention like most of the other student, I just yawned or had a poke war with Jamie.

Monday and Tuesday, were the normal enought, I went to most of my classes and to dentention both nights but something strange was starting to happen. Draco Malfoy started to hang around with us more, he and Theodore were getting suspiciously close, blaze and him were getting even closer than the brother-like friendship they already had _and_ Draco was growing on the gang as well, well everyone but Connor and myself.

_Just as an example_:  
>On Monday evening we all went out to play quiddage, or at least planned Draco, Blaze and I were taking our time walking down by talking about some Irish Vs France Quiddage match we had all been to see in the French quiddage pitch but some how we didn't bump into each other there, which was strange because usually most pureblood bounced into each other at that sort of thing.<p>

When we got down to the Pitch the boys weren't angry at me. Like they would usually be, since I had Draco and Blaze with, and because then they'd have to put in the effort at being angry at all three of us.

So we started up our match quickly, it was Me, Blaze, Conor and William aganist Theodore, Jamie and Draco. Half way threw our game I shoved hard into Jamie, who May I just point out, would NEVER have fallen.

But their was a **Bang*** from below us and there standing on the ground completely furious with alot of Gryffindors was Prof. McGonagall. "MISS KNIHGT ! DENTENTION! AND EVERYONE OFF THE PITCH!" the boys descended slowly "GRYFFINDORS TRY OUTS !" The lads quickened there step, knowing for a _fact_ McGonagall was always completely serious when it came to Quiddage.

I hopped off my broom quickly, Jamie was shouting at me not too but I stormed right up to McGonagall "Detention are you _serious_?" I asked out-raged "Jamie has been a Slytherin Beater for the past two years ! Do you really think someone like _me_ would be able to knock him off his broom?" I asked she turned around from talking to Granger. The bushy haired girl stared at me with wide eyes, I knew the transfiguration professor was her favourite.

"Miss Knight, I'll have you know that kicking your opponents broom while shooving aganist them is against the rules" She smiled down at me "Detention worthy, seeing that your trying out for the team this year, I think maybe a evening writing the quiddage rules out will do no harm" She smiled brightly down at my pissed-off face.

"I don't think so miss, In fact I find it a complete waste of my time to write out rules I have already gone over before. And I'll let you know the move I done was completely fine, Seeing that I went to Quiddage Lessons quiet a lot more _recently_ than you. I think you'll agree with me that I'd know what is right and Wrong in the Quidage European circuit" I snapped

"DOUBLE DENTION" McGonagall shouted, the Gryffindor laughed loudly at me while the Slytherin laughed at McGonagall short temper and red face. "AND 10 points from SLYHTERIN, now get off the Pitch!" she snapped. I shrugged.

"Double Detention" I nodded walking past her, what was a couple more hours going to do? "Which reminds me I must tell Snape about the whiskey bottle I seen in Finnegan's bag today" I grinned at the now silent group of Gryffindors, I ran to catch up with the gang and William who was crying with laughter. McGonagalls face was pretty red.

I slightly heard McGonagall shout at Seamus '_IS THAT TRUE! SUMMOND IT HERE THIS MINUTE!_' I laughed with Blaze, Connor and Theodore when the bag with the clearly visible bottle hit the tearing William in the face.

* * *

><p>I yawned again, Wednesdays were useless. Jamie pointed out laughing a Hufflepuff girl who's bunny rabbit kickers were on show.<p>

"minus 2" I rated her shaking my head, _what a disgrace to girls_.

"Not rate-able" Jamie countered grinning. His eyes flickered to two girls who started gigging, after seeing the knickers.

"Defiantly Fuck-able" I stated "I give them a eight and a half each" I laughed, Jamie grinned

"Nine" he stated.

"Mr. Gareth and Ms. Knight" the short charms professor snapped from the hufflepuff side of the room. "This is a exercise for everyone, Bannishing spells are not as easy as Ms. Jannik shows" He said praising the oddly smart hufflepuff.

"It's not hard to on some make up either but what stopped her?" I laughed, Jamie chuckled hiding his face behind me.

" and swap places, I will not have Students fail my Charm class because of immaturity." Jamie sighed and lifted all his things. Draco was doing the same.

Great now Malfoy was sitting beside me! Just what I need, him getting closer to me as well. I was the only one in the group that didn't want him there any more, I didn't know what Connor wanted all I noticed was that he didn't talk to Malfoy, but then again the only person Connor really spoke to was me.

He was trying to take my friends away from me. Like hell I was going to let that happen. Draco dropped down beside me silently and took out his notes again. muttering the spell to him self. I didn't bother him with his consintation like I would have with the gang. It's not that I hated Draco, it just, because of that stupid _bond_. I think Draco only started to hang around with the boys because of it.

Theodore, Blaze and Him were getting way too close. I mean, they left 'the gang' to hang around with him once or twice, and the fact that Theodore was a stupid genius and Blaze knows almost everything about me didn't help my nerves when they were gone.

What if Draco had told them about the bond? What if They liked Draco more than me? What if I loose them ...

"So do you want to practise at all or do you fancy Cara ? Cause she kind of freaking out" Draco teased, I blinked and looked at the bisexual Hufflepuff who was giggling to her friend eyeing me up and down.

"Ugh, Fuck off, I wouldn't save a hufflepuff if they were on fire, while a dragon chased them naked around Hogwarts with their wand stuck up their asses, I'd laugh and shoot curses at them instead" I snapped flicking my wand, the small sponge that we were given at the beginning of class went flying around the room hitting walls and tables .

"Oh my" The Flitwich beamed "Who ever banished the sponge is awarded twenty points.. Ms. Jannik ?" he asked, I grinned and put my hand up

"Could I have my sponge back? and those points please" I smirked.

The teacher roughly threw the sponge in my direction, which I just charmed to come my way and land in front of me.

* * *

><p>After class, Blaze and Theodore had rushed off to lunch with the rest of the gang. Leaving me and Draco, the only ones who woke up early enough for breakfast. I guess the two of us were the most used to Late Detentions or Prefect shifts. The rest of them were exhausted form the detention. So he and I walked to Lunch together and alone. It was a little quite at first but once he asked me if what McGonagall said on Monday about me trying for the team was true. We started a loud conversation about a quiddage match that we both listened to on the Radio on Monday.<p>

Just as we walked into the great hall laughing the whole of the older slytherin stopped chatting to look at us laughing, we weren't fazed we just waltzed down and sat alone half way down the table, we started to chat about the Gardner's end of Summer part that we both attended, but we never seen each other at all. I was starting to see what the guys did. But I wasn't falling for Draco, most defiantly not falling for him, he was more friend material, maybe.

"I suppose it is a big house" I shrugged

"Try Massive, and I thought my house was bad" Draco joked

"That cause it is bad, the Malfoy Manor must grow 100 acres every decade!" I chuckled

"Coming from you, how many properties doesn't the Knights have? A couple beach houses here, Country homes, Mountain lodges, Holiday homes there, I swear every time I come home from Hogwarts my father has a list of things your father has brought ready to announce"

"Ha! And what about the Quiddage pitch you demanded to be built on your land?" I teased

"Doesn't you father own the Irish quiidage team's stadium?" Draco grinned. I shook my head and finished my drink.

"Fine, I'll admit to it, We're rich. No we're filthy rich!" I grinned.

"Yeah, well what can we do? _Hey_ now that I think about it us two could be the riches pair in hogwarts" I stood up quickly

"Pluh-lease, Like I'd share a label with you" I teased "Knights are far more wealthier than Malfoys and that's a fact"

"In what country?" Malfoy laughed

"Your own" I winked leaving the Great Hall while Draco sat with the Slytherin quiddage team.

* * *

><p>Thursday was even slower than Wednesday. I was tarting to think it had to do with the less sleep I was getting because of the Detentions. I also thought my world was changing quiet quickly. Draco Malfoy had joined the gang in a game of poker which he was absolutely crap at and he had eaten Dinner with us in the Great hall. Half way threw this special dinner Professor McGonagall stormed over to the Slytherin table.<p>

"Looks like Trouble" Jamie alarmed the group.

"We're fine" I said calmly "I finished the detention for her yesterday, Lets just hope some stupid 4th year getting in trouble there always fun to watch get humiliated" the group chuckled

"Sure does look like she staring at us" Connor said seriously glancing up form his essay.

"Hey, you _sure_ you done a long detention yesterday?" Blaze asked "You know for the double part.."

"Yeah she kept me from half 6 till half 12" I said seriously "that's a DOUBLE detention right,. It's was a load of shite, I swear what does she think I'll learn reading and writing out the quiddage book"

"You sure... Michaela she looked _pissed_ and if it's you getting in trouble..."

"It's not ME!" I barked. But McGonagall was staring at our group when I glanced at the crazy head of house.

"MISS KNIGHT" McGonagall called when she was a few metre from the gang.

"Oh shit" I muttered, I faced her. "Yes professor?" I asked, It felt like the whole house was watching this.

"Would you care to explain why your IN THE GREAT HALL instead of in DETENTION" Yeah she caught a lot of Ravenclaws attentions now. I jumped up out of my chair and quickly walked over to her.

"I did your detention last night" I stated seriously "All five and a half hours of it!"

"You have detention for Trawlany to finish" She snapped

"I DONT TAKE DIVINATION!" I screamed at her, the room went quiet even the few teacher; Hagrid, the Airthmancy(Don't know his name since I don't take it) and Sprout were dead silent.

"Miss Knight if you would please come to your detention" She chirped her face still flushed "I think you last detention will be next Thursday"

"Next Thurs..." I started "You've GOT to be Kidding!" I snapped

"No, It's in your record. And detentions must be fulfilled" she snapped. She reached out and grabbed my upper arm, some of the Slytherins gasped. I pulled it out of her grasp. Those detentions were worked out with Prof. Snape and my father ages ago, Why were they being brought up now?

"I DON'T Have detention tonight!" I snapped "I've been at detention every night since Sunday !"

"Well then" Mc Gonagall snapped "The next 8 wont do any harm"

I frowned at the professor, I pushed past her and walked towards the Great Hall doors. "We'll see about that professor's. if you need me..." I spun around to face the room of staring students "I'll be in Snape's Office"

Walking down the stairs to the dungeons I heard Mc Gonagall shout "DETENTION Misters NOTT, MALFOY, GARETH, MARBLE, DARCY and DARCY! My office now" I smirked and ran off to the Potions masters Office.

I yawned and lay down on the Common room Sofa, it was Saturday Morning around 10am. I just closed my eye's when some one sat on me. "OH MICHAELA KNIGHT!" I heard Theodore shout in my ear "WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT!" he said in false shock.

"SHUT UP" I shouted loudly in his face. Theodore laughed while the rest of the Slytherin common room stared.

"Looks like someone's a little sleep deprived, what has it been...?" William laughed sitting down at my head.

"What's Thursday till now?" I heard Jamie asked the group

"Wow that's like 36 hours of detention" William Teased

"Then we add onto that the 9-6 hours you were awake before that and the fact that you've been living on 5-6 hours of sleep since Sunday" Theodore calculated

"Which you were hungover for" Blaze chirped

"All right so I've been awake for 48 hours and for 36 of them I was doing detention because Mc Gonagall's a bitch. When the professor said they were going to up the detentions they meant it"

"What happened to our little Michaela who was never late for class and had detention once a blue moon"

"Who the fuck is that? You reading a add in the newspaper for a ideal Hufflepuff?" I groaned and sat up.

The group laughed. I yawned again, then a bouncy awake Sky runs over smiling wide.

"MICHAELA! Good your out of detention" She smiled brightly "Your coming to a girls night tonight" She stated "You need to bring the usual and a bottle of whiskey or Vodka what ever you want, Trust me it's Daphne turn to bring the drink and your know her"

"Sure sky, who's room?" I asked yawning wide.

A Girls Night was a night once a month that our year's girls had a sleepover where we did our nails, facial and hair masks before getting completely twisted and play stupid games which we all regret the next day between hangovers or when we have to do the dares that went so far as to be betted on the night before. It was a Tradition, and even though Sky was the only girl in my year that I liked and the only one that went to the Girls night that really wanted me there I always go. The boys find it hilarious that i go. Sky knows that I would never brake the promise we made each other in 2nd year to go to anything the other asked us to, unless sick or had a really good excuse.

"Great your coming! That perfect because Pansy said she'll kill me if I don't ask, and you were in the day long or intense pun...?"

"It was 36 hours straight Detention" I helped "Mc Gonagall decided it was time to send a message to the Slytherins about attitude"

"Fuck... Ha that's hardly going to work is it?" She stared at me "Well that's why I didn't ask sooner but you know.. thanks for coming... if you didn't I think I'd kill one of the bitches"

"Who a _bitch_?" Pansy called walking over, I could hear the smirk on her ugly face... then she saw me "Oh right never mind" I rubbed my eye's, her face made them sting even more, I seen connor shake his head knowing full and well what was going on in my head. "So I take it your too tired to come to the girls night, that is _really_ too bad knight" she grinned at me, there was something in her teeth.

"And miss one of your gossip storms!" I gasped loudly, some of the boys had to try to stop themselves from laughing "Never" I turned around and leaned into the fluffy sofa. Sky bent over the couch and kissed my forehead. I guessed Pansy walked off. Or at least that was what I guessed the loud clicking of heals was.

"Thanks" Sky whispered again.

"When ?" I asked looking at my broken nails, I suppose a girl night sounded nice after ruining my manicure, and a drinking session is excactly what I need to get back to myself. Only this time Snape was not going to give me detention for it.

"Straight After Dinner, drink coffee you look like a living zombie" Sky left the common room with Daphne and Alice.

**Hope you enjoyed.. Review Please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Read & Review Please !**

That Saturday was spent out in the gangs commons. We hadn't spent much time out there as a group. The gang had split up a lot to go to detention, hang with Draco or practise quiddage more because Slytherin try-outs were soon.

But when ever I was in the Commons, Connor was always there with me, even if I was going down to find a quiet spot to work on the months magazine, he just like to come and relax with me.

Like on Saturday the two of us were sun bathing, I was wearing a black boob tube and white shorts while he just wore a pair of knee length blue shorts. Jamie and William had come down with a basket full of food before lunch and ate lunch with us. I think they raided the Kitchens for us. Both boys were wearing a white vest top and dark jeans under their cloaks, the Commons were magically charmed to stay warm, but we didn't want anyone else to know that. After Lunch Theodore came down and the four boys started to play a muggle game, called '_soccer' _Jamie had watched on a T.V_._ His excuse was that he was with some _ride_ of a girl in a muggle London Pub, and '_sport was sport'._

Blaze came down later around 2pm with loads of cakes and chocolate for us, but he had hinted that it was mostly for me since I missed _Paul's_, some random Slytherins birthday on Friday night because of the '_teach Slytherins a lesson_' detention.

After Blaze watched the soccer game for a few minutes, he yanked off the blue tee he was wearing and lay down in the sun while I read threw some more articles yawning and sighing. I should have used this time to sleep if the girls were going to pull a all-nighter. When I closed the folders and shovelled them into my bag Blaze started teasing me non-stop about the _girls night_ later which had a knock on effect, reminding the boys about it and the teasing was never ending at least until we got to dinner and they were distracted by food. I had a good rest sun bathing but not enough really.

When I sat down at the Slytherin table and I heard Pansy's high pitched laughing I knew I was in for a long night. The gang all crowded around Connor and myself who were in the middle today.

"Hey do you think I can have that bottle of black vodka you have Connor?" I asked cutting up my chicken.

"Yeah Course, come down to the room before the girls night and I'll give it to you" He nodded.

"Sure, I'll buy you one in Hogsmeade when we go Kay?" I asked, Connor glanced at me for a second scanning me before drinking from his goblet.

"Think you can get me a bottle of fire whiskey?" William asked then he thought about it quickly "HEY, Wait how can you buy the drink? Your 16 like the rest of us!"

I opened my work folder and pulled out a small card. "This is my cash card, not only did my mother make me 21 on it but she forgot to but any details on it. And then she wasn't bothered about fixing it after wards. She had said something about not going to bother reading threw my bills either. So even the bills are going to be owled in my name to the house"

"why not Hogwarts?" Jamie asked quickly "Makes more sense since _your_ here"

"Cause that would ruin the whole over _Of_ age lie" Theodore mutter, the guys looked at him for a second shocked at his quick smart thinking. I nodded. Stupid genius.

"Would be silly to ruin it by pretending to be a teacher on top of it" I smirked. "So by the time we have a Hogsmeade trip which I think is next weekend you can have a list for me to buy? Just don't make it massive, Theo" I eyed. He chuckled and started to eat his curry again.

I was sitting in the centre of the loudly chatting boys drinking some strong coffee when a very happy Sky bounced over to us. I gulped down the last of the coffee and grabbed a new slice of cake. Making it look like I only started desert.

"Hungry Michaela?" Theodore chuckled "You just finished your cheese cake"

"What was that I heard? Michaela pretending she hasn't finished her desert! Fell for that once not going to happen again" Sky said giggling.

"Sorry" Theo muttered while I was being pulled off by sky towards the door then the Slytherin common room. I glared at Theo before I was yanked out of the great hall.

"Really Sky? You couldn't let me stay for a while longer?" I snapped when we walked into the Common room.

"No" She girled. I stopped walking and leaned against one of the sofa's. "Come on, I'm _sorry_, you tired and cranky but it'll be fun _Come on_!" she smiled widely trying to grab my arm again.

"You go on ahead. I'll be up in a little while, one of the Gang has to get me something" I snapped. The common room door opened and the laughing gang walked in. The two of us glaring at each other.

"I'm timing you, Michaela. If you leave me in there for more than twenty minutes I have got _thee worst dare_ for you ever" she smirked evilly at me.

"Merlin. I'll be there in a few minutes Sky just give me a brake I've been up for like 48 hours" I shouted after her dancing body before it disappeared threw the Girls dorm arch.

I spun around and grabbed Connor's arm. The boys all stared at me with curious eyes as I pulled him towards the boy's dorms. I didn't know which one was his so I let him lead once we were out of sight. Connor and I had a different relationship than the rest of the gang. Connor didn't really let the rest of them know what was going on in his head, but he let me. And he like Theo and Blaze were the better ones at reading me. Half the time it was almost like he knew what I was thinking.

"You don't want to go" Connor said opening a door around the middle of the hallway. I laughed once drily. He gave me a quick look "Sorry about the mess, Will and Jamie are pigs" he grinned walking ahead of me towards the bed opposite the door.

"Oh my" I said eyeing the room. It was a mess, clothes, condoms, magazines, quiddage stuff and random school things just flung every were. "Your not much better _Corr_" I mocked the baby pink & blue twins voice's. He frowned and threw some books onto the floor before opening his trunk.

"It's only messy because of the detentions" Connor replied quickly "Usually I clean it up once a week" He sighed pulling out a full bottle of Black Vodka "Last one" He said walking over to me.

"Well you know it'll be put to good usage" I smirked up at him taking the bottle from him and kissing his cheek. "How you been? We haven't chatted in like ages!" I laughed. Opening the bottle and taking a huge gulp. Connor just watched me. He shook his head and smiled wide.

"Tell you what, Dare Pansy to go skinny dipping and I'll make it my business to give you some quiddage pointers" He grinned. I nodded and smiled wildly "And I'm good. You know just hanging with you helps"

"Good, because if I was the reason your go crazy on the inside I think I'd kill something" I laughed grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards the common room.

"Holding hands" Blaze chuckled "And drinking vodka, tut tut... what happened to the good Michaela!"

"You've changed!" Jamie's shouted at us.

"There no Hope for the rest of us!" Will announced grinning.

I dropped Connor's hand and grinned at the boys "See you in 12 hours boys, get prepared I have a feeling _Dares_ are going to be played again!" I watched as all the boys faces turned amused. "Yeah because everyone wants a naked Pansy running threw the halls" I laughed

"No Michaela Don't!" I heard Theodore call before I winked at the shocked boy and ran to the dorm door.

Knocking twice I walked into the five bedroom Green coated dorm. Two bed were covered top to bottom with creams, potions and lotions , one was piled with colour full clothes. Great we're dressing up again. Taking a new gulp of my drink I glanced at the last two bed. They were pushed together. Daphne and Alice were lying on the beds already with a face masks on and doing each other's nails. The bathroom door was wide open I could see Pansy standing in front of the mirror wearing only a swim suit doing her eye-brows. Sky was no were to be seen. I sighed and gulped down an other mouth full of vodka. Already feeling the effects of the Vodka my face started to smile.

"SHE'S here!" Alice shouted "And _drinking_!"

"This is going to be a night to remember" I heard pansy's voice echo from the bathroom. I just caught sight of a mountain of sweets when Sky ran over to be and grabbed the Vodka from me.

"You should hold up for a while or for all you'll remember you'll have to jock Crabbe or Goyle" Sky advised. I frowned but obligated.

* * *

><p>So the girls night officially began. The night was fun. We all painted our nails, put on skin and hair masks and played <em>I've never<em> with Daphne's Fire whiskey to start off with. There wasn't much either Pansy, Alice or Sky hadn't done yet so they were pretty tipsy by the time we were taking bubble baths and showers in our swim suits.

After that we all took 5 shots of my vodka and played _slutty fancy dress_ with no problem.

Pansy was a a 's_exy cat woman'_ with the whip and all. She got a **7 out of 10** because _''er tits 'ust arn't 'ig enough_' as sky pointed out while suffering from the hick-ups. Pansy could hardly walk in the hooker heals she had on either.

Alice was a '_sluty school girl'_ which was a horrific sight to say the least. The skirt was designed for someone much smaller than her and there was bulges everywhere. She only got a very small **4 out of 10**. But she didn't care as she danced along to '_Girls just want to have fun'_ on our fake purple carpeted catwalk.

Daphne decided to be a '_horny hula dancer'_ with real coconuts. She got a O.K ...**6 out of 10** because she fell over her hula skirt during her cat walk. Which we all laughed loudly too and she did too until her coconut top snapped off leaving her topless and holding her tits laughing.

Sky worked with what she was given and dressed up as a '_kinky Jail Convect'_. She got a high **8 out of 10**. She wore the hand cuffs and had the sexiest cat walk. Alice and Daphne both cheered and slipped gallon coins down her black and white stripped dress.

I Strutted down the cat walk to '_Walk this Way_' wearing a '_Sexy Maids Uniform'_, duster and extras. When I got to the end of the cat walk I was that tipsy that I grabbed the tall lamp and started to give the girls a pole dance. A very _Un- Michaela_ extremely sexy pole dance. With cheers and gallons being thrown at my feet I got **10 out of 10**. Winning the Best overall costume and performance of the night.

After the Fancy dress we all pulled on our Sweat-pants and supporting quiddage jerseys. Pansy admitted 'it's already 2am and we should start to play Truth or Dare, Or really just Dares'.

"Me First!" Alice shouted her deep voice even worst when she was tipsy/drunk handing me back my bottle of Vodka. We had already finished Daphne's 24bottle case of Butter beer, I think, and her Large bottle of Fire-whisky by now so all we had left was my half bottle of Black Vodka, Sky's half bottle of gin which she had forgotten the tonic for so she wouldn't let us drink it till we were out of everything else and Pansy's Sour apple Spirit Cocktail which she was making up with Daphne.

"Wait a minute 'ould ya" Daphne grinned handing Sky and me a very full glass of the Sour apple cocktail. Before sitting beside me with her own huge glass of the lime green drink.

"Yeah Alice you 'an go first, but we 'ave to do the 'pell first" Pansy smirked handing her a glass of the green drink before sitting down and place the jug of left over drink in the middle of us with all the other sweets and left over beers, I think I could see three or was that six ?

"Do it them" Sky said grabbing a straw and dumping it in her drink causing it to spill on her white tang top. I giggled and leaned on Daphne as we sipped our own drinks chuckling at our friends frown. The night wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

Pansy must have placed the Dare remembering spell on us because we all stopped laughing and looked over at her. "Right. Alice you 'an go first" she nodded throwing her wand back over to the double bed were all our wands lay together. It was a rule not to have them on us in case we started to fight.

"Sky Trust or Pear?" Alice frowned and put up her hand slowly "I mean Truth or Dare" she grinned.

"Dare" Sky announced, she had made a knot in her top so the stain wasn't seen, just her pierced belly button.

"I Dare you to some time tomorrow kiss Crabbe's Forehead" She grinned evilly, we all oohed. At the Gross dare.

"done" Sky nodded taking a sip of her drink she faced Daphne "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" She said seriously putting down her drink and eyeing up Sky.

"I dare you to sing all of '_Kings of Leon's Reverly'_ right now" Sky tested. Daphne stood up and walked over to the fake runway while Sky turned up the music louder.

Truth and Dare went on for at least an hour or two before we were all hammered, the sour apple was just gone completely after a while, It wasn't all that strong anyway. My Black Vodka was gone in one of My dares that we all had to take 4 shots each doesn't matter when threw the night. Sky's Gin was all that was left and we were going to take it in shot form if we were up for it.

Daphne was a mumbling ghost in the corner since I had been letting her take sips of my vodka and in after thought that wasn't a good idea. She hadn't had the practise like I had with drink from being around the gang while drinking.

Alice was out of it as well, I was shocked that either of them hadn't thrown up yet. Pansy, Sky and I were a little better than the two of them but not by much, we were in the middle of a fake cowgirl show-down behind two turned over beds using our hands as fake wand/guns when Daphne shouted at us.

"'ould you three stoop 'asting my time paying that game an' start up _Trust and Dare_ again" She frowned holding onto my old dancing lamp pole to keep her self up straight. While Alice leaned against the bottom of some one's bed.

"_Your_ the one who dared us to start up a cowgirl show down" Sky said falling ass first into a bowl of some sort of purple goo. I laughed and landed be sided her in a packet of Berty box every flavoured beans.

"Oh sssshhhhussshh it you" Daphne sneezed rubbing her nose with her sticky sweet covered fingers she stared at me "I 'ave a dare for Miss Knight-t" Alice burped while Pansy sat down taking a shot wrinkling her nose at the after taste.

"Goo on than. I choose Dare" I smirked lazily at the girl.

Daphne smirked and leaned forward into the group, everyone listening carefully "I" She paused "DARE" she shouted and paused again"YOU"

"Hurry up Daphne, I'm 'alling asleep 'ver 'ere" Alice complained taking a packet of chocolate frogs and opening it grabbing the frog before it hopped off.

"FINE!" she shouted "I dare you to Kiss Draco Malfoy on the lips!" Everyone went quiet, Alice began to choke on her frog, Sky brust out laughing and Pansy screamed NOOO.

"What the Fuck, Daphne! You know that like against the rules!" I whinned throwing the packet of bean I sat on at her.

"No it not" Sky gasped out "The rules are _simple:_ If you start to play you have to Finnish it!"

Pansy screamed in frustration "_She can't Kiss Drakie! I Have to kiss Draco_" Her high pitch voice echoed off the walls

"Fuck this! I Dare you to go Skinny dipping in the black lake tomorrow!" I snapped at Pansy "Do that and shut up!" She nodded once and screamed again

"Well I dare you to wear a '_I Love Connor_' Tee-shirt all day tomorrow!" Pansy screamed at me, her face turning a strange red colour.

"I Dare both of you to get Harry Potter to say '_I'm sorry _' or '_I love you' _before next Friday" Sky laughed harder rolling on her back. Alice coughed up the frog and started to down some fizzy drink.

"Well I dare you to try out for the quiddage team" I snapped, Sky was one of the worst people to get on a broom, she stopped laughing and glared at me.

"Yeah, and I dare you to do it in red and gold mini shorts and a sport bra!" Pansy snapped her glare moved persons.

"_Your all on_!" Sky grinned "And I bet 20 gallons I'll do all my dares and you two will chicken out!"

"I match that bet!" I snapped what was kissing Draco and wearing a tee-shirt going to do to me really?

"Same, I'm not the chicken here!" Pansy screamed, I laughed. Little Miss Daisy was going to jump into the Black lake and get Harry to say he loved her, wait so did I. I stopped laughing.

"Well I bet that Pansy will kiss Draco on the lips before Michaela ever will since there was no real time limit" Alice said smartly in the corner wiping the drink off her chin "100gallons"

"I'll match that only that Michaela will finish her Draco dare before Pansy get to kiss him" Sky states seriously. "Usual Rules?" She asked Alice holding out her hand

"Usual Rules" Alice nodded shaking her hand.

Drunkenly I looked over to Pansy she was smirking with her arms crossed and a bottle of empty butter beer in her hand. The last thing I remember at all was Daphne and Sky chatting loudly about good sex was before everything was covered in a black cloud of Complete Drunkenness.

**Hope you enjoyed.. Review Please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Read & Review Please !**

I was being pushed into the shower with Sky and water as cold as ice was raining down on us. Screaming we both tried to get out of the shower. But on the other side of the glass was a soaked rat called pansy. I gave her the finger and tried to find a warm place in the shower. There wasn't one. Sky grabbed some shampoo and started to wash her hair. While I just shivered in the corner. I did not enjoy Cold showers. Sky on the other had seemed to be living the dream, Ugh cold water plus Michaela equals bad mood.

Pansy let us out after I washed my own hair, which was torture. Falling out of the ice box both Sky and I ran to the sink, I felt like throwing up Sky actually did. Pansy had spent the most of our shower in one of the toilets throwing her guts up. I didn't know where Daphne and Alice were but from the several towels on the ground and the basin of sick in the corner I guessed the two of them attacked the bathroom first.

"Ugh" Sky moaned and she whipped the sick off her lips. "Apart from this..." She began only to be interrupted by Pansy walking out of the stall looking whiter than usual. I wanted to laugh but I was in no state. Daphne and Alice walked into the room dressed in fluffy, pink and purple bath robes with wet hair and a soft glow to them. "... and the fact my favourite sweat-pants are covered in goo..." Sky muttered

"This was the best Girls Night yet" Pansy announced standing straight, throwing us both a blue and green fluffy bath robe like Daphne's and Alice, Her eye's on the sink she looked like she wanted to get sick again. I slowly slid away from the sinks pulling the robe on, it had a heating charm on and my body quickly warmed up from the ice cold shower I just got out of.

"Come on" I laughed looking at the four girls around me "Your all weak! Getting sick, come on what age are you 12?" I flicked my eye's at the two glowing girls suspiciously, they must have used some of Sky's beauty potions.

"I got sick in some bowl of sweets before I passed out around 4" Daphne shuddered "Alice said my head nearly fell into my own sick." I gave her a sickened stare before looking at Alice waiting for her story.

"I found her face down in the middle of the double bed drooling all over the place" Pansy announced "Since I didn't fall asleep" she added almost proudly.  
>"You didn't get sick ?" I asked looking at Alice curiously, not caring about Pansy's story.<p>

"Oh I did, Pansy gave me the basin" She said her eye's looking everywhere but the corner where the basin greenish sick lay. Sour Apple or was is sour pineapple? I shivered.

"What time is it?" Sky asked grabbing her tiny belly, her face was in pain "I don't hear any of the other dorms" I listened as well only to hear nothing.

"It's near 11am. Daphne was gone around 4am I only know that because she screamed the time then admitted that if she didn't sleep she'd kill one of us tomorrow. She isn't a morning person anyway. Alice went to sleep around 6am I guess because the sun as coming up. And you two haven't really sleep, you were playing that cow girl game very loudly again then you pretended to be models and after that you just sat together with all the bed's blankets giggling and napping every other half an hour" Pansy announced seriously. Her face gaining colour. I needed to get out of here before she was completely recovered and a bitch again.

"Right well I'm going to my bed" I said rubbing my eye's I didn't really feel tired but unlike the other girls I still had a lot of alcohol in my system, since I don't throw my gut up and I knew I was going to need some sleep because I haven't had a good nights sleep in like a week and if Snape's Hangover curse was life-long I didn't want to be awake for that.

"I second that" Sky said rinsing out her mouth with mint water. "Let me come with you?" She asked begging with her eye's.

"Yeah" I nodded "See the rest of you at Dinner?" I half whispered walking pass the glowing Daphne and Alice.

When I walked into the bedroom, I was shocked to see it was almost exactly like it was before we started the Girls night. All the potions and lotions were covering beds. The Outfits were gone and so was all the sweets and drink but there was make-up and normal clothes scattered around the open closet.

"We're going to do the beauty part again, since our hangovers and the sicky goo we got all over us are going to ruin it from last night" Pansy stated "And I'm not saying I like you Knight cause I don't. But you are the best at making up the facial potions and Sky you know your the best at waxing"

"Fine we'll stay" Sky snapped. I just sighed and sat on the nearest bed. Wishing I could get my hours of sleep back.

* * *

><p>Three hours later I walked out of the dorm room screaming at Pansy. "Come on! You never do anything new with your hair anyway!" She smirked at me. I glared at her holding the door wide open, Daphne had just cut Sky's hair, she had given her layers and now she looked so different. She could pull it off but it was way to much for me.<p>

"No, Fuck off!" I screamed slamming the door shut and storming down the hall to my bedroom. There was no way Pansy was going to get her claw like hands on my blond hair. It took me most of my teenage life to get it this long and I was in no worlds going to cut it.

Slamming my door and just after I changed out of my magical cleaned sweat pants into my jean shorts and putting on some heals The girls burst open my dorm door. I had one of my own, since Snape got tired of breaking up bitch fights that I was in, and my parents requested it. Smirking I turned around to find Daphne, Alice and Pansy three girls who never seen my room before eyeing the purples, greens and blacks all over it. The girls were all dress in their own clothes and they all looked normal enough, except Sky who's hair was still going to need time to grow on me.

"Time to do the dares" Pansy smirked holding up her wand "Do you remember any of them?" I did, I think I knew all of them, but I shook my head 'no' like hell I was going to say that Pansy and I were in a bet to see who could kiss Draco first. If the 'Truth and Dare remember' spell didn't show that one I would not reminding anyone.  
>"No, so this will be interesting" I smirked pulling a few pale green parchment from my side table and placing them on my bed. The girls took this as an invitation to come in, they all stood in front of the papers waiting.<p>

"O.k. Well here goes nothing" Pansy grinned pointing to the first piece of paper "DARES and BETS" she snapped. All five of us edged closer to the page.

The page inked up:

*****  
><strong><span>MISS DAPHNE : 3 DARES<span>**  
>Take a picture of Miss Pansy skinny dipping.<br>Never to be on Drinking duty again  
>Send a Love letter to William.<p>

**MISS ALICE : 3 DARES**  
>Confess to Blaise that you find him handsome<br>Go on a Diet for a week starting Monday.  
>Flirt with Prof. Snape until he turns red with shock.<p>

**MISS SKY : 2. 5 DARES**  
>Try out for the quiddage team<br>In red and gold mini shorts and a sport bra.  
>Kiss Crabbe's Forehead tomorrow<p>

**MISS PANSY : 2 DARES**  
>Skinny dipping in the black lake tomorrow<br>Get Harry Potter to say 'I'm sorry ' or 'I love you' before next Friday

**MISS MICHAELA : 3 DARES**  
>Get Harry Potter to say 'I'm sorry ' or 'I love you' before next Friday<br>Wear a 'I Love Connor' Tee-shirt all day tomorrow  
>Kiss Draco Malfoy on the lips<p>

**ALICE BETS:**  
>Bet 100 Gallons with Sky that Pansy will kiss Draco on the lips before Michaela -usual rules-<br>Bet 30 gallons with Michaela that she will get a whole week of a stupid diet.

**SKY BETS :**  
>Bet 100 Gallons with Alice that Michaela will finish her Draco dare before Pansy gets to kiss him -usual rules-<br>Bet 20 Gallon that she'll do all her dares and Michaela and Pansy will chicken out.

**MICHAELA BETS:**  
>Matched sky's bet: 20 Gallons that'll she do all her dares and Sky and Pansy will chicken out.<br>Bet 30 gallons with Alice that she'll never get threw a whole week of a diet.

**PANSY BETS:**  
>Matched sky's bet: 20 Gallons that'll she do all her dares and Sky and Michaela will chicken out.<br>Bets 25 Gallons that William will try to get with Daphne after the love letter.

**DAPHNE BETS:**  
>Matches Pansy's bet : 25 Gallons that William will just laughed about the love letter.<br>Joins Michaela Bet :30 Gallons that Alice wont get threw a whole week of a diet.  
>*****<p>

We all read our own dares & bets first to see the damage before glancing at everyone else's. Then usually there is a burst of _oh my god's_ and _fuck's_ before we get down to doing any of the stupid dares we came out with while being drunk. Glancing down the list I guess we started up the game again after I blacked out because I didn't recognize some of them. I vaguely remember daring Alice to go on a diet but I think I meant it as a joke.

"Are you kidding?" Sky shouted "Kiss Crabbe's forehead! Quiddage practise! in practically nothing! who the fuck dared me to do this?" I looking over at Pansy at the same moment she looked at me, we both had evil smiles plastered on our faces "And I don't have 120 Gallons handy, I'll have to send a letter home for money, if that's O.K with you" we all mumbled '_yea_'s, '_O.K_''s and '_sure_'s.

"Skinny dipping?" Pansy shivered "I thought that was the drink telling me that _one_" she sighed "and Daphne has to take a fucking picture too! What the _FUCK_"

Pointing my wand at my black, skin-tight t-shirt, I made the words I '_heart_' Connor appear over my tits. Grinning at the girls I laughed "one down" watching my dare be scribbled out magically. "Two to go... Lets just get these over with, Sky I've got some no taste Lip stick in one of my make-up presses that you can borrow ... And Alice, sorry about the diet thing I vaguely remember me saying it" I frowned at my own cruelty.

"Emm you can use my confidents sweets I was suppose to dare someone to use any way for Blaise and Snape, your going to need them, especially if Tiffany's around today" sky smiled at Alice, who looked like she just remembered that Blaise now had a seriously hot girlfriend. sky must have thought the diet thing was going too far as well "we'll get them before we head down to do these bitches of dares at Lunch" she laughed pulling out the clear lip stick from one of the presses.

"Daphne you can use the left over Paper for the love letter if you want" I added handing her a quill from my side table, it had black ink in the stem.

"Might be best to give it to him today since it's Sunday and he'll have _all week_ to ask you out then for Hogsmeade" Pansy smiled, popping her hip onto her pretty, ginger friend's hip.

"Or he'll have all week to _laugh_ at me!" Daphne snapped sitting down at my cluttered study table. "Michaela..." she called I looked over she was pointing to my poster of the Irish Quiddage team ".._someone_ you fancy on the Irish team?" she rose an eye brow at me

"I just so happen to like winners!" I snapped walking over to Daphne, Sky giggle and followed me over. Pansy was tiring to give Alice some Diet pointers "besides, since daddy bought the Irish Quiddage stadium I've been getting all sorts of Irish Quiddage merchandize from the Manager of the stadium and the players. Tell me you don't think their beaters are good looking" I pressed to Daphne.

"Oh yes" Sky almost moaned from my side "Them two are sex on sticks! I mean their chasers are_ higher than the moon_ in handsomeness but them beaters" She licked her lips "My Merlin I could_ eat them_ up" And this was why Sky and I weren't as close as before, she never stopped ranting on about boys when she got started. Daphne nodded in agreement.

"Have you seen there Captain? the keeper... **yummy**! I have a poster at home with his top off and he's all sweat and..." Daphne started

"**I HAVE THE SAME ONE**!" Sky giggled "But I have one of all _the Bulgaria team too_" She grinned "don't get me started on them _hunky_ men" she winked at me, Rolling my eye's at the two of them I muttered that I was going to lie down for a bit till we were ready to go down to the common room. So I lay down on my bed while the rest of them girl-ed over the love letter, got the confident sweets and dolled them self's up even more !

***Out side the great Hall***

"Well I'd like to point out that I think it freaks out all the other houses when we arrive like this, they just know we're up to something" Sky pointed out as we stood at the door staring out at the houses tables. I didn't want to go in with this tee-shirt, Alice trying to calm down from the energy the sweets gave her and sky was getting self conscious about her hair.

"Well one time Daphne did have to confess her love to last years head boy during lunch because of the girls night" Pansy pointed out laughing. I unfolded my arms which uncovered the words '_I love Connor'_ on my top (the girls thought the heart just wasn't enough) and I heard some people quickly laughing at me. Growling I stomped over to the gang who were laughing the loudest.

The girls followed me quickly, they never really ever got to sit with my gang, but for some crazy reason I had told them they could today so Daphne could some how give William the letter and get Alice to tell Blaise he was handsome. Rolling my eye's at the boys I plonked my self down beside Connor. I was glad to see Tiffany wasn't there for Alice's sake, I don't like the child but I didn't want her to get Iffy's nails in her face either.

The girls all squeezed in beside the boys, Sky fit nicely beside Theodore who grinned down at her whispering that he liked the new hair cut, sky's boyfriend had waved at her when she was waiting at the door, Pansy quickly sat down beside Draco who was joining the boys for Lunch with the inclusion of Crabbe and Goyle. Sky glanced at Crabbe on her other side with a disgusted look while Daphne sat beside William when he made room for her and Alice sat down beside Blaise after he slide closer to me to eye the new t-shirt. Jamie was still in hysteric beside Theodore and Pansy.

"Have something you want to tell me Michaela?" Connor asked an eye brow raised and a cocky smile on his lips. The group of them started to laugh again.

"Very funny, ha Ha .. laugh it up" Pansy laughed louder pointing at the tee shirt, someone in the group had bewitched the words '_Forever and always_' on my stomach. Growling I started on my lunch before the rest of them. Pansy and Theodore were still giggling or chuckling 3 minutes later and the rest were trying to get information about the girls night out of the rest of us. Of course we didn't say any thing having too much embarrassing stories about our selves than entertaining about others. But pansy giggling and touching Draco's arm was annoying me. Because if she bet me on my own dare I think I'd kill something.

"Don't you think it's _funny_ Draco?" she asked grinning at me, She was already working on the kiss dare. My face fell and I stared at my very full plate of fish and chips.

"No" He said seriously "I think it's a childish dare" He admitted "You girls have something better than _that_ in store for later" He grinned, Sky laughed.

"Something Funny, Sky?" Daphne grinned "Or do you want to do something?" she winked, glancing in Crabbe direction. Sky gave her a glare before glancing at me, I shrugged, the group was all here it wasn't like Crabbe was ever going to be alone anyways he always had Goyle and they always told Draco the gossip why wouldn't they tell him if sky kissed him? sky sighed turning to Crabbe.

She grabbed his face and pulled it down to her and she kissed his forehead, He quickly coughed up the mouthful steak he had in his mouth onto her face. Screaming Sky stood up and grabbed a napkin to clean her face. Crabbe grabbed his goblet of pumpkin juice and downed it trying to calm his coughing fit while the rest of us just stared in shock. Sky looked up at Connor and I before jumping up and down "Ewwwww!" she squirmed "**EWWW** EWWWWWW!", her boyfriend making his way down to see what the drama was.

Then we all started laughing. "What about that _Draco_?" Pansy laughed out touching his arm gently .

"Nope" he shrugged grinning at Sky who was being hugged by her boyfriend. He was cooing comforting words into her ear while glaring at Crabbe and pansy who he must have thought Dared her to do it. Draco slyly took his out of Pansy's reach and began to eat again.

Grinning at sky who finally let go of her boyfriend "What about being dared to Skinny dip in the Black Lake? Find _that_ funny Draco?" I smirked flicking my eye's from Sky and the 7th year who sat down in-between Theo and Crabbe who both slide away from the couple knowing that they'll be kissing or something worst sooner rather than later, to Draco who was grinning at me, The lads all _ooed_

"Fuck" Jamie laughed "You weren't lying last night then?" he asked, I shook my head "_Ouch_" he shook his head quickly shivering at the thought of Pansy naked. I had threatened them with a naked one running down the hall, but I wanted to fulfil Connor's skinny dipping one for the quiddage tips.

Draco smirked back at me "I find _that_ Hilarious, which one of you lucky ladies get to do _that_ charming dare?" He asked chuckling his eye's looked at each girl except Alice, whom I was glad I didn't dare to do it. Grinning widely I leaned against Connor.

"Dude, your not suppose to say the dares out loud" Daphne snapped "_It's not me_" She added quickly when all the boy looked at her smirking "It's Against the rules"

"Actually your not allowed to say, unless you are that person, who is suppose to do the dares, saying the dare is O.K" Sky grinned "It's not me _either_" She smirked. Her Man mutter '_Good_' before kissing her hard on the mouth. I laughed.

Everyone looked at Alice then, She smiled smaller than her usually wide, cheeky grin before looking up into Blaise's Brown eye's, I was bursting to laugh at what I knew was about to happen. The confidants sweets were working obviously since she was batting her eyes and touching Blaise's hand softly, he stared down at her in shock "Blaise, I find you _really_ handsome" that did it, all the boys watched in amusement as Blaise's face turned red while the girls all laughed.

"You've got to be kidding! where do you come up with these dares?" Theodore laughed "_Seriously_"

"**HEY**, that mightn't be a dare!" Pansy stated alarmed at Theodore. I laughed louder. "Sides, we were all _pissed_ drunk last night, don't insult us we're lucky we didn't leave our dorm room"

"Well in that case, Blaise I find you really _really_ handsome too, don't let Tiffany know I said that" she winked breaking the kiss she was in "And don't get me _started_ on Jamie, I'll never be finished on his hot ass" Sky tease, We both started to laugh, untill her man brought her lips back to his and they started to kiss again.

We all some how made it threw all our food threw the laughing and teasing. Grinning at Daphne I gave her encouraging nod. Pansy was jumping in her seat to see William's reaction to the love letter. I hadn't even gotten to read it but I did see Daphne being forced to kiss the bottom of it with some red lip stick. Shaking my head and taking a sip of water I seen Daphne pull out the pink envelope and handing it to William leaning into him and whispering something into his ear, he nodded smiling down at her and slipped the letter in his pocket.

_"HEY NO FAIR!"_ Pansy mouthed to Daphne who just shrugged and smirked at her friends. Daphne was a sly little Slytherin after all. Sky and I had a look between us before we stood up quickly.

"So I was thinking of going for a _walk_" I smirked evilly at Pansy, throwing my napkin down on my empty plate

"Yeah maybe we could got to _the black lake_" Sky grinned just as evilly at Daphne. Daphne pulled out a camera and smiled brightly. "It'll be romantic" she whispered to her 7th year boyfriend.

"What about a photo shoot?" a Smirking Daphne asked the group, standing up also "_Maybe_ they'll be good enough for your fashion magazine Michaela"

My jaw dropped at the exact same time as Pansy's, Wow that so evil ! I Love it... "_Maybe_…" I placed my hands on my hips grinning at Theodore who was grinning back at me.

"Oh we're _in_ Daphne" Blaise grinned, knowing that it would embarrass Pansy.

"_Defiantly_, you can't not let us be in the magazine if your there and supervising us for a photo shoot" Theodore smiled wide "I mean I guess _someone_…" he glanced at Pansy "…Will have to do _something_ embarrassing but come on! if your Magazine ever needs photographs of reckless teens you're going to have some" He raised his eye brows at me hopefully.

Looking between the boys they all seemed to up for a photo shoot except Connor who was just rolling his eye's at them all. "Well, _may_.." I was cut off by Jamie fist pumping the air.

"Looks like we're all models for a high fashion magazine lads" William grinned. Then he smiled at Sky, Alice, Pansy and Daphne "And girls I suppose"

* * *

><p>Half an hour into Daphne's photo shoot it was Chaos. The boys had all ran down to their rooms and brought the craziest clothes they owned. Jamie had a leopard print tee shirt on and a pair of skinny jeans. Theodore had changed into a kilt, wife beater and brought the bagpipes grinning saying he was a sexy Scotsman. William and Blaise were both the hit men with sunglasses included. But they stripped down to the half unbuttoned shirts and the dress pants rolled up when they got too hot in the heavy suits jackets. Connor walked down with me in what he was already wearing, grey sweat pants and a black tight tee. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had other stuff to do so they decided that they'd leave the photo shoots to the real models- Draco's words.<p>

Alice was sitting under a tree in her dress and lilac cardigan trying to do some homework. Daphne practical broke a sweat trying to get the boys to do what she wanted. I was sitting on a tree's branch reading some article laughing my arse off. The boys took this as encouragement to get into even more crazy poses. Sky and her man had wondered off to a quieter part of the lake after Daphne took a few photo's and was happy with the 'happy teen couple' part of the shoot. Pansy on the other hand was sitting on the lakes dock waiting 'for the right moment' as she had whispered to Daphne when she asked what she was waiting on.

Just when the boys decided to get into a rugby pose, pansy started to strip down to her underwear, just when she had her pants at her knees I shouted "SHE'S GOING TO DO IT! DAPHNE GET THE FUCKING PICTURES!" Pansy screamed, and hurriedly pulled the pants off her and jumped in, but it was too late Daphne had gotten the photos and was holding the camera in the air happily smirking at the boys who were all on the floor laughing. Taking out the list I counted 5 dares scribbled out. Grinning I climbed down the tree to get rugby tackled by Connor to the ground. My bag threw lightly on the floor beside us and my head on his out stretched arm.

"Your evil" He laughed. "But a promise is a promise, some of the days your don't have detention" he teased "Well go down to the quiddage pitch for a private lesson Kay?" he asked laying on the grass and staring up into the sky.

I heard Pansy screaming out "NO DON'T TAKE MY CLOTHES! _DAPHNE_!" she whined, her high pitch voice annoying me again already.

Daphne laughed when she threw Pansy's clothes and wand under the three, turning back facing the black lake and staring into Pansy's face "Maybe next time you won't dare me to do something _so_ embarrassing and then fucking _bet_ on it after!" she shouted over. Theodore and Jamie were laughing like hyenas at the whole situation. William's face flushed pink when Daphne shout it out though. Glancing over at connor I smiled.

"You have no idea how much I can't wait for Try-Outs" I grinned. Imagining Sky trying out in short shorts and a sport bra, her boyfriend being on the team as a Chaser there was no avoiding Drama at this years try-outs. I laughed quietly before sitting up. Connor followed me up.

"**_HEY_ MICHAELA**!" Theodore shouted from the black lakes shore, glancing over at him I noticed that he was the only boy I could see apart from Connor. Suddenly I was lifted from the ground by Jamie_(my legs_), Blaise_(my shoulders)_ and William_(my arms)_and carried towards the smirking Theodore who was now standing on the Lake's dock.

"No! No! NO! NOT the LAKE! **NO**!" I screamed jumping in the boys clutches trying to break free, glancing at the shivering pansy I glared at Theodore before I was thrown nearly on top of the black haired girl. And with a loud screamed erupting from my mouth I splashed into the freezing cold black lake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **  
><strong>Sorry I haven't posted something up in ages.. It's not just this story, all of them haven't been updated lately.<strong>  
><strong>The reason is because I'm in training to climb Kilimanjaro for a charity so I have to make sure I get tot the top<strong>  
><strong>I wont be regularly updating till after August when I'm back from Africa. <strong>  
><strong>I'm trying to post a few more chapters on all of my stories before I go. <strong>  
><strong>I love to read reviews of what people think of the story, so if you have the time review Please :D <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**The Bonded**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"No! No! NO! not the LAKE! NO!" I screamed jumping in the boys clutches, staring at the shivering pansy I glared at Theodore before I was thrown nearly onto of the black haired girl with a loud screamed erupting from my mouth.<em>

* * *

><p>The water was ice. Teeth shattering and skin rock hard covered in goose pumps, I coughed up water. Pansy stared at me confused while I coughed and splashed. All I could hear was the lads laughing and shouting while I swam down the lake to find a shallow end to crawl out. Time was going extremely slow and everyone was in slow motion, I heard the long laughs for the boys and three pairs of feet stomping on the grass. Lying on the sandy grass facing the sky my head spun while people shocked faces came into my vision. I moaned when I felt my arm wet sting looking downing I seen my bright red blood pumping out of my body all over my arms and body. I screamed my head pounding, Suddenly there was people around me moving at hyper speed talking almost whispering, glaring, hitting, snapping at each other. I was lifted up into some ones arms just as I fell into a dark hole.<p>

"Look I'll take the blame, say something about her falling into the water when I called her name... You lot can calm down for about 20 minutes while Pomfery cleans her up and then you can come see her O.K?" I woke up to the hard, strong voice of Draco echoing over the loud rambles. I tightened my grip on whoever was caring me and moaned my arm felt like it was burning and freezing at once like someone jinxed me and it went bad.

"Michaela, are you awake? Talk please" Connor shouted, someone had just grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I felt Connor's thumb ring and took in a long breathe I had to talk.

"It hurts" I moaned talking about my arm "So bad" I moaned, squeezing his hand back and my eyes tightly shut. Connor will go crazy if he didn't know if I was going to be O.K

"It's going to be fine, we're taking you to the hospital wing we're just around the corner" Sky stated seriously. My eye's flashed open and all the pain didn't matter. Lots of different people faces popped into my vision, Draco then Connor and when I found sky's worried face I stared at her.

"Let me down" I stated clearly "Now" I snapped. The person holding me paused for a second while everyone one else walked on.

"Malfoy come on you said it yourself she needs to see pomfery" William snapped, spinning around William was in front of me with Connor at his side.

Looking up at Draco face he had my blood all over his chest and neck, they had tied my bleeding arm in place around his neck with a tie, sky must have been in charge since she knew that might stop the bleeding a little. Draco's eyes were on mine staring at me "I can heal cuts like yours if your completely awake" He said quickly "My mother taught me all summer how to do healing charms"

"Try now" I stated untying the tie from my wrist, jumped down, almost falling again but Theo and Connor grabbed my waist quickly holding me up avoiding my arm.

"It's going to sting" He said to me quickly "Your cut has to be deep with that amount of blood pumping out" he said looking at my face.

"It's fine just do it" I snapped closing my eye's Draco's hand took mine and stretched out my arm. I felt a cool cold sensation covering my arm slowly and the pain was gone once the cooling sensation covered my arm, looking down all I could see was my blood covered arm but no cut and all I could feel was the dampness of my clothes and the smell of lake water turning my stomach.

But then hospital wing doors burst open. "What is going on out here?" Pomfery snapped "_Oh my._ Mr Malfoy, Miss Knight please come in side" She said shocked looking at the blood covering us "The rest of you go clean your selves up" She snapped glaring at us all.

Theodore dropped me softly and Draco took his place, watching them all stare at me while they reluctantly left, they were all covered in my blood lake water and muck. Connor staring at me with the most worriedly face before following the other Slytherins around the corner. Slytherins would never get themselves intentionally in trouble, so why did Draco volunteer? "Want to tell me why you two are covered in blood, water and muck?" She snapped slamming the doors closed behind us the bang echoing through the long white wing. There were two beds in use but the curtain was hiding the persons but there was potions bubbling and smoking in the corner.

"I was walking around the black lake with my friends when I saw Michaela and the boys laughing and chatting on the dock I called Michaela's name and she fell into the black lake and when she was coming out I guess she cut her arm on a rock she started to bleed but thankfully before any of the boys started to think Blue was ordering us to bring her to you just but outside she woke up. I guessed she was starting to feel the pain so I said I knew a lot of simply healing charms and she told me go for it. I did since you were just inside if we needed you and it worked its healed" Draco ranted on quickly putting me down on a bed and sitting on the other one himself staring at me.

Pomfery quickly grabbed both my arm yanking them up which I winced as a response since the arm which was cut was still weak and stiff she nodded "Spell worked perfectly Mr Malfoy I will be asking Dumbledore to add point to Slytherin for your great work. But Miss Darknight, I was watching you today under the advice of your head of house, you're not eating enough and you should still be in bed from that detention you were given" She gave me a disappointed look "I'm going to give you blood supplement tables you have to take for the next 7 days and I am recommending that you take tomorrow off and if you could Mr Malfoy take notes for her in the classes you share and get someone else to take the rest"

Draco stood up and nodded "Anything" he stated seriously. Glancing over at him, he might have saved me from a long letter home, the only reason I was so afraid of the hospital wing to begin with. My mother had nearly disowned me when she received a letter home in my third year that I had busted my skull and bruised my whole body playing quiddage unsupervised with boys she said _'no man would ever want to marry a broken, handicapped, slutty girl so don't be so stupid and Grow up_.'

"Make sure Miss Darknight gets lots of rest Mr Malfoy" Pomfery said handing me 7 tablets "take one now" she stated "Then you can both go now, I have more important sicknesses to deal with" she said running off to the other patience's in the room.

I took the horrible pink tablet, sighed and half lay down on the bed, my legs hanging off the side "Why?" I asked staring up at the white ceiling, the blood and lake water was soaked into my skin now and the smell was sickening.

"I had to make sure the boys didn't get murdered when you woke up" Draco explained teasingly his beds spring creaking as he stood up.

Closing my eyes and breathing soundly I pondered "Maybe you should have let Connor bring me" I sighed "He's probably freaking out"

"I thought you and Blaise were the closest" He said coldly sitting down beside me.

"How would you _know_ that?" I sighed pushing my tangled wet hair out of my face "spying on me are you?" I tried to joke but he tablet had made my throat dry and my tummy turn.

"No, when we were down at the bank, William and Jamie asked Blaise to think up what was wrong with you because you two were the closest lately"

"Well they were wrong, I'm close to all of them in different ways" I sighed placing my hand in my hair trying to somehow sort it out.

"Tell you what" Draco said touching my forehead, obviously checking to make sure I wasn't sick. "I know a spell to clean your blood off us and then we can go down to the kitchen and get you something to eat, I bet that tablets made you starving"

My belly turned again "No, I need to see Connor" I stated leaning forwards, so I was sitting up "But…"

"I'll carry you to the common room and then go to get us some food" Draco smirked, he flicked his wand and I was dry but my clothes still smelt sickly of lake water, muck and blood.

"You don't have to carry me" I stated quickly but he picked me up bridal style and carried me again. "Oh" I said with a shocked face and open mouth while he carried me out of the Wing and threw the castles hall meeting a few younger years who stared at the two of us.

"It's sort of like fate that I just happened to be running in your direction when it all happened" Draco teased. Laughing, I pushed my face into his shoulder and linked my arms around his neck so he wouldn't have to carry my whole weight. Remembering back to our shared detention a while laughing slightly at the memory:

* * *

><p><em>"It's kinda like fate we're both in detention" Draco had grinned at me; I rolled my eyes and grabbed the booklet. Sprout had left on the tables.<em>

_"Shut up" I whispered flicking threw._

_Draco started to write something down, "Come on" He whispered loudly looking over at him "you got to admit it kind of weird, twice in one day" he grinned._

_"It was only twice because you made it so" I snapped "If you hadn't spoken to me in the common room, it would have been just like any other time we both got stuck in detention"  
><em>

* * *

><p>"More like stalker-ish" I Countered, he chuckled and his hand tightened on my legs. "Relax Michaela, Trust that I'm able to carry you" he soothed. I didn't loosen my grip on his neck though. I just watched the vain in his neck pulse every second. "Seriously, you're going to snap my neck, just <em>trust<em> me. If I really wanted to I could carry Goyle and he's a lot heavier than you Darknight"

"Right" I sighed loosening my grip on his neck "Oh and you don't have to get me food, by the time we get to the common room I'm to have a _gang of slaves_, so you can get back to doing that stuff you were at earlier" I whispered my fingers touching his silky blond hair slightly, I glanced at his opened shirt buttons.

"What stuff?" Draco asked I glanced quickly up to his face his eye brows furrowed and his mouth in a frown.

"You know… You, Crabbe and Goyle didn't bother coming down to the black lake cause you had stuff to do" I helped, he laughed lightly shaking his head.

"Oh that" Draco laughed "They wanted my help with homework. Besides I think I seen Daphne hand Pansy her clothes so I don't think I missed all that much"

"Why you come down after then?" I asked while he started to take the first set of stair down to the dungeons we met. He didn't say anything for a long while, not until we were just around the corner of the common room.

"I had to make sure you were O.K. I felt like something bad was going to happen" He admitted his eyes dropped to mine but I was watching his chest rise and fall now while he breathed "Michaela this bond..."

"I don't want to talk about it Draco" I muttered "Not now O.K?" I asked placing my head on his shoulder "I'm not really awake at the moment" He nodded and said the password and walked into the chaotic common room. I was quickly wide awake again.

**"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING THEO?"** Connor shouted pointing his wand and Theodore chest "**SERIOUSLY**!" All of the gang were shouting at each other but I could only focus on Connor, wands ere pointed at everyone and any one, the common room was empty apart from our year and everyone was furious, confused, scared and shocked.

"**SHE MY BEST FRIEND TOO CONNOR I'M JUST AS WORRIED AS YOU ARE!**" Theodore shouted Connor snarled at him. I knew things could go from bad to worse in second if Connor didn't calm down.

"**CONNOR**!" I snapped Draco put me down slowly then stood behind me and held my shoulders so I wouldn't fall, the gang ran over to me but Connor was in front of me first. "_I'm fine_" I mumbled "Draco's spell worked great"

"Brilliant" Blaise thanked Draco first by slapping shoulder with his palm "Thank you so much, mate" Then all I could hear was an echo of Thanks You & Sorrys.

"I'm hungry" I smirked, at the lot of them, both Jamie and William's eyes popped open.

"_Kitchens_" Jamie shouted "I'll go get you some food"

"I'll help" William said quickly following him out. "Pizza for everyone else" He shouted running out the portrait.

I lifted my arm out to Connor, he placed his arm around my waist slowly, Draco let me go and Connor leaned down to me ear "Don't ever do that to me again" his voice was weak and scared, I don't know what he would have done if something really bad had of happened to me. Looking up into Draco face who was staring across the room at nothing special I decided I better start working on the _kissing bet_. Smiling at Connor I hugged him tightly. I just hoped the bond wouldn't get in the way.

"So how much trouble you get in Draco?" Blaise asked when we moved to our poker table – a set of seats around a tall table.

"None" He explained, shortly, his eyes bored and his posture stiff.

"He earn the house some points" I grinned picking at the place mat "Serious lick arse so he is"

"Am not" He said shocked, his silver eyes catching mine, I stuck my tongue out at him teasingly.

"Are too… Oh madam pomfery I'll do _anything_ for you, kiss your ass considerate it done" His eyes flashed anger while the lads laughed, "Jees I was just joking" I teased, he laughed half-heartedly.

"Hmm" Draco nodded, the lads all looked at him for a second, he hadn't sat down yet just but his hands on the chair in front of him and leaned on it "So I was going to go finish up some..."

"_NO_" I snapped seriously, he couldn't leave. Pansy could find him "I want you to be my partner in poker" I smirked

"Why?" Connor asked confused "he's crap" He grinned "and you're sitting beside me anyway"

"Desperate much" I laughed sliding over into the corner booth "Sides I love the corner" I grinned it was Theodore corner no one was allowed to sit here but him during our games. He nodded and sat down beside the booth on a chair. Draco smirked and slowly side in beside me. Sky came running over. Sides Draco had been getting better at poker over the last few days from handing with the gang.

"Oh my god thank goodness your back, the common room was packed when we came back then these idiots started to fight like always when you're gone so it evacuated quickly" She grinned pointing her wand and me and the smell of blood was gone and a thick, skin-tight woolly jumper covered me and a pair of trackies.

"So any news updates?" I asked watching Blaise shovel the deck of cards.

"Yeah, before you nearly bled to death, I almost did _it_ in the forbidden forest!" Some of the guys gasped or chocked on air from sky's blunt honesty "Oh then Pansy's gang tried a sneak a peek at your magazine ideas for next month but my man scared them off." She announced proudly "They didn't care if you bled to death or not and ran off. They hate you again, well Daphne's the usually neutral as Switzerland but the other two are lost causes. So you better win me that bet, or I will seriously _have_ to kill you with any means possible" she smiled sweetly flicking her, still weird to me, hair out of her face.

"Want to join us? We're going to play poker when Jamie and Will get back, you and your man can be a team, Draco's doing all the moving on our team cause I'm too tired, and since you don't know how you kind of need a partner" I teased

At this Sky's evil mind started to plan up some crazy evening for me, to win the dare so she'd win the bet of course. She smiled brightly and winked at me "Oh we'd _love_ to" Her man walked over from where he was chatting with some 7th years who came down from the dorms "Baby you know how to play poker right?" she cooed.

"Baby every boy in Slytherin knows how to play poker if they're anyway interesting" He grinned at the gang. Malfoy frowned a little I but my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me to give me more comfort and this way he could show me the cards without Theo or Connor seeing them.

Sky nearly jumped out of her baby's lap when she seen Draco fix my dry frizzy hair over my shoulder. Blaise and Draco were talking softly to each other over the table, my eyes were slowly falling, and Theo and Sky were flirting while her man was being briefed about the pay in by Connor.

"50Gallon buy in and when we call end you get what's in front of you" Sky's man nodded "Well I'm game" he grinned. Sky giggled and my eyes half opened again to see her smiling face.

"You sure your O.K?" Connor asked me. I yawned and nodded.

"Yeah, I need to eat before I sleep" I mumbled leaning my head on Draco. It was weird how comfortable I was with him; usually I wasn't with anyone but the gang.

"Tired tiny?" I heard Blaise ask but my eyes were set on my track suit bottoms

"Yeah exhausted" I explained. Then the Common room burst open with Jamie and William red faced and carrying loads of food. Smiling I took out my wand and flicked it at them so the food would start to float around the table so all we had to do was turn and grab a plate since we couldn't put it on the poker table. The two boys grinned at me and sat down. There were only the two pairs and everyone else was playing singles.

"Pay before or after?" Sky's man asks, we all look at him with blank faces "Now then" he chuckled and we all flicked out wands and our purses or wallets came zooming. "No hunnie I'll pay in" Sky nodded happily and kissed him softly.

"50 ? 50?" I grinned and Draco nodded.

"What's the game plan?" Draco asked me smiling down at me. He pushed our money over to Blaise who wasn't playing just dealing tonight.

"To get all the money you've lost back" I announced to Draco and boy had Draco lost enough money trying to learn how to play, the lads all shared a look of confusement.

"Mia no fence but your luck hasn't been great lately " Jamie said confused "last big win you had was…"

"Massive, you all owned me money for weeks" I grinned "And with Draco on my side this is going to be so much fun" I said reaching for a drink but Draco handed it to me instead.

"We only owed you money because it was the end of summer poker game and the buy in was 500" William muttered, Blaise chucked. And I grinned, the game started and the boys were all nervous with the evil smile on my face and the silent whispering going on between Draco and I every hand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN :  
>Sorry I haven't posted something up in ages… Hope you like it… AND Please <span>review<span>, it helps me keep motivated about stories …! _**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Bonded**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Mia no fence but your luck hasn't been great lately" Jamie said confused "last big win you had was…" <em>

_"Massive, you all owned me money for weeks" I grinned "And with Draco on my side this is going to be so much fun" I said reaching for a drink but Draco handed it to me instead. _

_"We only owed you money because it was the end of summer poker game and the buy in was 500" William muttered, Blaise chucked. And I grinned, the game started and the boys were all nervous with the evil smile on my face and the silent whispering going on between Draco and I every hand._

* * *

><p>I sighed and rolled over in my bed, seeing the clock my eyes widened it was 7pm. How did I sleep for so long? I guess I really was exhausted then. Rolling out of bed, I was still in the clothes Sky had given me while we were playing poker. Grinning I glanced at the pile of gallon's on my side table, and that was only half, Draco and I clean up last night. Draco was getting better at poker which scares the lads, seeing that Draco is a very competitive person.<p>

Pulling on a pair of shorts and a jersey I pulled up my hair and yanked on a pair of Ugg boots. Growling I slammed the dorm door open, scaring half the girl dorm doing so. Why didn't any one wake me up? I stomped down stairs and ignored everyone around me. I was starving, angry, sore and cranky.

Sitting the in the kitchen I munched on toasted sandwiches. Flicking my wand my blood supplement appeared and I swallowed it gulping out about a litre of water, and finished my sandwiches. Sighing I made my way back to the common room about 8 o'clock, I was till furious. But not just about the whole why didn't they wake me up thing, but why were the so stupid to throw me into the lake! I mean sure Connor and Malfoy had nothing to do with it but they others did. Jamie, Blaise and William all were carrying me while there was no doubt in my mind that it was Theodore's master plan! And on top of all my rage I had to do all my assignments for tomorrow due and try to get back to sleep. But I didn't see that happening since I had just slept for like 18 fucking hours.

Slamming the common room door open I glanced around the room, everyone glanced at me then back at their work, not bothered with another Slytherin girls tantrum. Everyone apart from the gang went back to normal, they seemed to slid deeper into the corner they were sitting at . Glaring at them I made my way over.

"_Explain_" I demanded my hands on my hips.

William stuttered over his words and Blaise just laughed then went back to kissing Tiffany. He wasn't bothered about my tantrum and from the reaction Iffy had neither did she. That just made me angrier, but it was expected.

"Pomfrey said to let you rest" Theodore stated grinning at me. Jamie was scribbling at his work furiously while I glared at the gang of them. Theodore thought smiling at me was going to make this all right? Well I didn't think so.

"A-and Connor said he'd murder one of-f us, if we woke you" William explained. I raised an eye brow at them, The only two to care about my anger.

"Then where is _Connor_?" I asked seriously, raising an eyebrow at them.

"He's with the twins, said that you'd properly sleep through the night anyway." Theodore claimed. Sighing I sat down on an empty love seat and stretched out.

"What's the damage with school?" I asked glancing at Jamie still scribbling at an assignment.

"Oh none" William shrugged handing me a few rolled parchments which I snapped out of his hands "You've got a charms, transfiguration and Potions due for tomorrow but one of the Ravenclaw gladly done it for you, they were only small anyway" unrolling the sheets I noticed that the writing looked like mine.

"I don't have a stalker in Ravenclaw" I said confused. "Do I?" Theodore shrugged and mixed up a pack of cards.

"That _you_ know of…" The smooth voice of Draco claimed from behind me "Mind if I sit?" He asked pointing to my feet. I shrugged and lifted up my knees so there was space for him. The two boys stared at him like he was mad. He sat down and pulled out a few sheets from his messenger bag then handed them to me "The notes from our classes, did you know we take all the same ones?" He asked grinning.

I flicked threw them, the teachers hadn't started anything new, _thank merlin_ "Nope" I popped the 'P', Draco stared at me, I glanced at the two other boy who were both looking at me also, I faced Draco again "What?" I asked touching my face.

"You look well rested is all" he explained turning to Theodore and William. I sighed and relaxed back into the normal routine of things.

The boys would have to leave with a snapping Michaela for a few days, I thought grinning like a mad person, maybe after the try-outs on Saturday that I over heard Draco mention to the boys I'd be more welcoming. A 4th year Slytherin walked over to us and I glared daggers at him while the boys all froze up and glanced at him.

"Letter for Miss Kn-knight" he said holding out a cream coloured envelope. I stantched it. The boy near pissed his pants before running off.

"Who's it from?" Bliase asked taking a moment away from iffy's face to ask. "Your mam?" He asked

I glared at him, before opening it carefully and reading the last two line

_'Hope you are well,  
>Your favourite Ravenclaw,<br>Andrew.' _

I grinned "Andrew" I smirked "it's a get well soon letter" I glared at the rest of them "Thanks for yours by the way, loved them" I hissed standing up and leaving. I heard Theodore swear and Blaise telling Iffy he'd talk to her tomorrow. They lads were about to plan how to get my mood up. Grinning I took the stairs two at a time, they were going to be standing on egg shells till Saturday.

* * *

><p>A couple days passed, and the group seemed to be growing in size, not that it mattered to my foul mood towards the four idiots. Sky and her man hung around a little more since my lake adventure, he wasn't as bad as I thought he was going to be even if he did do anal, I shivered at the thought alone, but he complemented me now and then –I think that was Sky's part in the 'Get Michaela in a Good Mood' plan-, and he always told good stories. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had made themselves comfortable hanging around Blaise and Theodore, and that meant I had to put up with Draco's fan girls - Pansy, Daphne and Alice whole lot more.<p>

It was sickening to listen to Pansy's squeal about new gossip, or Alice complains about her new diet. The only escape I had was my editing of the Magazine and Connor still always came with me to the Green. We just lazed about, he would read threw some of the article I didn't think were completely girly, and he'd give his honest opinion. It was the only place I could be myself and not act like a moody bitch.

"What do you think of the colour maroon?" I asked, Wednesday evening, it was after classes and the other boys had gone down to the quiddage pitch to practise some more, try-outs were coming up, so the lads had been down at the quiddage pitch straight after classes everyday tp practise. Draco had been seeker since his 2nd year, Blaise and Thepdore had been trying out for chasers since their 4th year for fun but they knew they were getting on the team this year for fun and Connor has been a beater since 3th year.

The idea of the try-outs were just as exciting for me as humorous since Sky was going to have to put on the tease outfit and fly around or at least try to and I was trying out for the keepers positions, the lads knew this but I was starting to think they didn't take my plan serious, since they didn't ask me tot eh pitch for practise and I had never tried out before. The thought of that day always made me smile just thinking about it, sky was going to embarrassed and I was going to prove that I was good enough.

"What like purple?" He asked rolling over on the blanket, raising and eye brow at me and stretching his muscle out. Connor was never bothered with practise like the other boys, he went running in the morning always and he was pretty much guaranteed a place on the team.

"Nah the radish, purple colour" I helped, then I pointed to the colour on the sample fabrics that came with my owl this morning.

"It's nice" He commented "Why?" He asked bored.

"Just wondering" I mused, really I wanted to put in a request to have an article written on '_What colour's appeal to the Man'_ I grinned and packed away all my things.

"Want to go for a quick practise down at the pitch, I did promise after all" He grinned. "Good job I was distracted when Pansy actually skinny dipped, that was not a sight I really wanted to see" He teased.

I smirked "I thought you'd never ask" I jumped up then grabbed my two bags; we had brought our quiddage things with us, brooms included.

"You know I'm glad you're here Michaela" He whispered, while we were walking threw one of the School's many corridors.

"I know, Connor" I grinned. He pulled me to his side and left his arm over my shoulders. "You'd have killed someone by now if I wasn't here"

"What am I going to do without you?" He teased.

I frowned and stepped out into the cool breeze "Find a hobby to get all your anger out, boxing should work"

"Boxing?" He laughed "I might take up shooting again" he grinned, I gave him a look "Don't judge, Dad used to bring me to these shooting Halls in muggle London and it was great, but then again I hadn't known you"

"Maybe, you should tell some other people about it" I nudged him, Connor had a lot of issues, he liked to hide from people, well apart from me, that why he was often so quiet around the lads, he need to get something off his chest before he had a anger outburst. "It's all about trust"

"I trust you, I think that's enough" He grinned down at me as we walked the dirt track to the quiddage pitch.

"I don't" I explained. I nearly slipped on at rock but he caught me

Connor laughed and propped me up again. "Warning, here comes the boys" He grinned.

We walked in a silence for most of it, neither of us needing to talk just relaxed in each other's company. Looking ahead of us I spotted, the lads walking up still in their dirty quiddage clothes and their brooms over their shoulders. They looked exhausted; Theo and Jamie were ahead of the others, while the other walked slower laughing about something.

"Hey" Theodore and Jamie called when they were close enough to us

"Have a good practise?" Connor asked, the other lads were goofing around just a little bit behind them, still hadn't noticed us yet.

"Yeah…!" Jamie grinned, wiping some dirt off his forehead.

"You didn't need to come meet us, we're just going to shower and hang out in the common room anyway" Theo grinned.

"We're not meeting you" Connor said grinning, while I glared at the two of them "Miss Knight is having a _private_ quiddage practise"

"Why? There's hardly any place left on the team" I pouted at Theodore statement "There's always subs needed though" He grinned, suddenly taking back his statement.

"I'm going for keeper, and substitute Seeker" I snapped "And I'm going to get the spot or Fitzpatrick is going to be missing a body part for a long time" I half growled. Fitzpatrick being the 7th year Slytherin who was named captain this year.

"Seeker…?" I heard someone call "What Assho.. Knight?" Draco asked confused, I didn't even bother to look up at him I just glared at Theodore then faced Connor.

"Malfoy" I nodded unbothered "Come on Connor you've got to hit bludger at me" I grinned

"**MICHAELA…**!" I heard Blaise snap from behind Draco and Jamie "What do you think you're doing?" He growled.

"What?" I asked innocently "Just a little practise" I grinned wildly.

"Connor is the best beater Slytherin has had in years, one of the best in the whole school and you want him to smack bludgers at your head?" Blaise growled. All the lads were around Connor and I now, William and Jamie, neither wanting to be on the team were exhausted and panting; they just wanted some exercise, obviously picked the wrong group to join in with.

"I went to camp" I folded my arms across my chest "They said I was one of the best players they had ever seen!" I snapped at him.

"You haven't played competitively in school since you were sent to the hospitable wing!" Theo shouted at me "back in 3rd year and you were a mess thanks to Connor then!"

"It was a stray ball, shit happens!" I snapped. How could he think that I couldn't play, he just like all the lads got some photos of me in camp ;catching the snitch during a match, doing laps, hanging out with some of the other teens there, I was always the one holding a medal or a ribbon they knew I was good! _He_ knew I was good enough to play against Connor Didn't he…?

"No fence Connor but I'd be more comfortable leaving Michaela with someone not as good as you" Connor shrugged seemly not bothered. I eyed Connor for a second, he squeezed my side, he was telling the truth.

"That's cool, I didn't know she wanted me to kill her tonight anyway I was just going to give her some pointers to improve her flying" I frowned at the ground, Even McGonagall knew I wanted to be on the team, I had sent a letter to the head master which was forwarded to the second in control asking if a girl could join the Slytherin team, since it hadn't been done in a _long_ time. I was passionate about being on the team ever since my dad sent to the camp, and I need to exercise more or I was going to gain some weight, and I didn't want to be Alice size anytime soon!

"Fine!" I snapped "I'll have a private session alone then!" I snapped "And if any one of you even thinks about bothering me for the next two hours I will have to hex you into next century" I growled before hugging Connor quickly and walking down to the quiddage pitch to practise alone. I didn't mind, I just worked harder when there was someone there pushing me harder.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Friday that I wanted to practise again, but all the lads were already down there and sky didn't fancy walking down to the pitch with me. So I started the walk alone. Half way down to the pitch, just before I left the castle I met Andrew, Tristan and some of the other Ravenclaw team. They were all covered in much and sweat. I grinned at the bunch of hot sweaty lads while they eyed me up and down.<p>

I had worn a pair of skinny, black, knee length leggings and a maroon tang top, for some reason I was obsessed with that colour this week.

"Hey" I grinned waving at them, Andrew waved back and grabbed Tristan arm so he'd come over to talk with me.

"How's your arm?" He asked quickly. I laughed.

"It was stiff on Monday and a little sore on Tuesday but it's all good now" I said fixing my shoulder strap. "How was you practise with the big Bad _Slytherins_" I teased.

Tristan chuckled "Oh don't worry, we can take them" He joked.

"Not too bad actually, Fitzpatrick was down for a while, we had a bit of a shout, but we reasoned it down that we could share the pitch, half and half"

I nodded "Bet you'll be glad the try out are tomorrow, so the timetable will be done up properly next week and there won't be any more fights about pitch time" Tristan nodded.

"We've fought with all the houses at this stage, Gryffindor being the worst since Potter's the captain and he's all driven to win and shit" I laughed.

"Are You heading down?" Andrew asked eyeing my broom "Or are you just going to fly around the grounds?" I laughed.

"I'm trying out for keeper tomorrow and sub seeker" I grinned, and started to walk backwards toward the door "So you better watch out Mr Head Boy because your team won't get anything past me" I teased waving.

"Yeah well you have to get on the team first" He shouted. I laughed loudly and headed down to the pitch a little bit happier.

Just as I got to the entrance the door burst open, the lads were all walking out, clean and fresh with sweat pants and tee-shirts on. They had obviously taken a shower while the Ravenclaw wanted to get back up to the tower first, and I'd say the lads just wanted to prove they could train longer and harder than the Ravenclaw team. I rolled my eyes at the taught.

"Michaela" Connor grinned walking over to me "Another practise he asked?" I nodded.

"I don't think you should train on your own Michaela" Blaise sighed rubbing the back on his neck, I had been angriest at Him and Theodore, because they had been complaining about me trying out. Unlike Jamie and Will who tried to talk about safe topic with me at Meals, from girls to homework them boys were just trying to live out my moods this week.

"And who's going to train with me then?" I snapped at Blaise "No one!" I shouted "Because your all fucked from your own training!" I snapped. Crossing my arms with my broom hitched in my elbow.

The boys stayed quiet for a second, I already knew none of them were willing to stay and baby sit me. Blaise I knew had to get back to Tiffany who was have a hissy fit if her man wasn't with her on a Friday evening, Theo and Keeley had made plans to get high while her step brothers were in detention and Jamie and William were useless to me since they don't actually know half the official rules to quiddage.

"I'll train you for seeking if you want, and if you're still up for it keeping after" Malfoy stated "That is if the boys don't think I'll kill you"

Theodore chuckled "Good luck to you" he grinned at me "That boy well near killed us all the past four days, he's a machine on a broom" that made me smile a little, Theodore walked away, Will and Jamie waved and Connor gave me a quiet half hug before running to catch up with them.

Blaise stayed behind with Draco and I. "I'm sor…" I cut him off.

"Just go Blaise, Iffy is waiting" I snapped. Still Angry that he didn't think I was good enough.

"Michaela…" Blaise sighed "We're going to talk about this" He stated

I glared at him and he turned to leave. Draco shook his head, and picked up his broom. "You should be nicer to him, he is one of your best friends"

"And you should shut up" I snapped then breathed in and out, staring away to the black lake I sighed "Because he is my best friend I can snap at him like that and later we'll still be able to talk about what we're doing this weekend"

Draco turned to walk back to the quiddage pitch and I followed him "We're having the try-outs this weekend" He explained cheekily "And then we're sneaking down to hogsmeath like the team always does" he grinned.

"Like always?" I asked "Connor's never snuck down to town and he's nearly been on the team as long as you"

"I have thought" He explained "with some of the older quiddage boys, your friends just decided to opted out" He shrugged "It's a quiddage team thing anyway"

"So it'll be my _thing_ soon" I grinned and pushed open one of the large doors with a shove, it was into the Slytherin changing room, I threw my bag into it, it smelt like muck and shampoo.

"Pretty confident are we?" He asked grinning, I smirked and opened one of the cupboards and pulled out a sleeping snitch and charmed bludger. Draco yanked out two bats and the qwaffle before I could close it. "If I'm going to train you it'll be my way" He explained handing me a bat and the qwaffle and taking the snitch and bludger from me. As if to say 'I'm the boss' I rolled my eyes before grinning up at his silver eyes.

"Pretty controlling are we?" I asked grinned. He chuckled and started to walk out into the pitch.

* * *

><p>It was late now, maybe 7 or half 7. The sun wouldn't be gone until 8 or 9 so we had a little while longer before Draco would complete his mission of killing me threw exhaustion.<p>

"Try again!" Malfoy shouted from the ground. He was trying to get me to lap the field in a record time, every time I had to be faster than the one before hand. I stopped just in front of the ribbon he had charmed to vanish once I went through it, and then appear again after a few seconds.

"NOW!" I shouted and I zoomed off, I didn't know how long it took me to get around the lap, I just knew I had been doing this for 12 times now and every time it felt like I was getting slower and slower. I hadn't asked Draco what my best time was, but he hadn't told me either.

I pasted threw the ribbon and breathed in a long breathe. Draco hadn't said anything, looking down he was smirking at the clock watch in his hand. I swooped down so I'd be his level, we had done all sorts of training, I had zoomed through moving hoops, caught the snitch several times, dove for balls, dodged charmed bludgers, caught the qwaffle, blocked goals, done loads of quick warm ups, even practised a bit of beating. This was the last speed test tonight. Back at camp I was never the fastest, always coming second or third maybe even 5th or 6th of the older campers were invited to practise with us.

I jumped off my broom and fell to the ground with a loud thump my legs were in bits, I just lay down and stared up at the now viewable stars, they had started to appear in the twilight sky , unnoticed be me until now

Draco walked over and grinned down at me "I think you're going to be on the team" He grinned and helped me up "Your faster than Blaise, maybe even Theodore" He grinned.

"You're a good trainer" I said breathily standing up, and leaning on my broom, he had obviously thought I fell to the ground with happiness or something, my legs were still a little wobbly from sitting on a broom for ages. "How far off am I from your time?" I asked breathing in a deep breath

"About 13 seconds" He shrugged, running his hand threw his hair. I glanced up at him, Malfoy had always been handsome, but I seen him differently now, after just one training he wasn't just some other person in my year that I nodded or sat beside in class without a snide comment. He was a friend, someone who took notes when I was sick and asked how I was every morning.

"Really?" I asked, breathing in a gulp of fresh air, he nodded "I need more training then" I smirked. 1 second was far too long of a stretch in quiddage time.

He shook his head "I know your tired Michaela" He mumbled, his voice wasn't as strong as it was usually "But do you think we could talk about it now?" He asked

I shrugged my shoulders "Only if you carry me to the common room" I grinned.

He raised and eye brow at me "And how am I supposed to do that?" He asked teasingly "We have two brooms and two bags between us" He said pulling out his wand "AND I've been training two hours longer than you, you should be the one to carry me to the common room" I laughed. He flicked his wand and the two brooms and our two sports bags zoomed off from the changing room, hopefully to our dorm rooms.

"I didn't know you were particular good at charm Mr Malfoy?" I teased "I thought your specialty was potions"

"And how did you figure that?" He asked grinning at me interestedly, I glanced at the teachers stands

"I seen you trying to help Theodore with that essay for Snape" I explained, and glanced at him, He glancing over at my outfit, my skin tight black leggings and a now tight wet tang top. He was quiet for a few moment before he looked up at me, and I casted my eyes elsewhere.

"You don't hate me…" He stated glancing at the sky "And I've noticed you've given up trying to stop Blaise and Theo from being my friends, you've accepted me into the group but you don't want to spend any time together" he finished, and looked at me again.

"why should I?" I asked completely unaware of his hands clenching and unclenching into fists at his sides.

"Well to start off with, you tease me all the time by hanging around all the others in you free time" He started.

"That's not true…" I began he held up his hand to stop me. I shut up and stared at his huge pale hand.

"Even with Pansy and Alice you take time out, you to snap at pansy and tease Alice about her diet, you go off with Connor all the time, Blaise and tiffany you hanging with them in the common room, Theodore sits beside you in most classes and you even find time during meals to sit with Jamie and William _every day_." I inhaled a deep breath just thinking about it, Draco was angry, was he going to snap at me like he did with Alice and hit me, he breathed in and out "But _not once_ have you stopped, talked or listened to me individually, you only talk to be if one of the lads are already, or if I begin the conversation" He said frustrated "I know you don't particularly like me Michaela, but you have to give us a chance"

I frowned at him, staring at his black tee shirt "_I am_" I explained

"How do you figure that?" He asked, his voice being controlled badly I could feel the anger radiate off him.

"I'm not with Andrew, I've stopped flirting with him we hardly talk apart from our letters. " I was a little anger myself at him myself now "And don't get me wrong the lads like you Draco, but if I said something to them the only ones that would stick by your side would be Blaise and Theo and they'd be neutral at best, really" Draco breathed out threw his nose.

"I believe what you're saying, that they were your friends first. But you cannot expect me to believe that you and the _head boy_ are nothing when you went on a date and have been sending letters" Draco hissed "_You don't even look at me when I'm talking to you_" He half shouted.

My eyes shot from the quiddage hoops to his silver eyes "Sorry" I mumbled "I'm …" He stared into my eyes, I felt my tummy turn "..Just sorry" I finished and began to walk towards the exit.

"**Wait**" Draco called when I had taken a few steps, I turned to face him. "If I carry you…" I tried to cut across him "… Will you talk to me more..." I tried to talk to him again "… and I mean like once a day even if it's just hello and a smile or something"

I sighed "If you carry me into the common room, everyone will know we're friends" I explained "And…"

"You don't want to be my friend" He nodded.

"No" I stated "_I mean_, I thought we were already friends"

"Not like the others…" he frowned

"That's because there not my friends, the gang.. I've known them since 1st year, before even… There not friends anymore their my best friends, they're family"

"So can we be friends?" He asked hopefully. I was so shocked I took a step back, Malfoy never sounded so soft, weak almost but not weak. Confused I stared at him.

"Of course I'll talk to you Draco" I whispered "I was just a little preoccupied with annoying the gang to remember that you were there" Draco grinned at me and bent down a little so I could jump onto his back.

"I'm always here" He mumbled, before jumping so I'd have to hold onto his tighter "and I really do think you have a chance of winning tomorrow"

I grinned and whispered thank you before letting my head fall onto Draco's shoulder, before we even got into the castle I had fallen asleep, by the time we got to the common room I was out of it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN :  
><em>**

*********REVIEW review REVIEW** **REVIEW review! REIVEW review ! Review! REVIEW! review review!** **REVIEW review! REIVEW review !** **REVIEW review! REIVEW review ! Review! REVIEW! Review! REVIEW! Review ! REVIEW review! REIVEW review ! Review! REVIEW! REIVEW review ! Review! REVIEW! REVIEW review! REIVEW review ! Review! REVIEW! Review ! *********


	11. Chapter 11

**Please read and review!**

*** A.N : _"This is a long drawn out chapter... but it's worth it… Trust me ;)"__StarDiamond94_ ***

* * *

><p><em>"So can we be friends?" He asked hopefully. I was so shocked I took a step back, Malfoy never sounded so soft, weak almost but not weak. Confused I stared at him.<em>

_"Of course I'll talk to you Draco" I whispered "I was just a little preoccupied with annoying the gang to remember that you were there" Draco grinned at me and bent down a little so I could jump onto his back._

_"I'm always here" He mumbled, before jumping so I'd have to hold onto his tighter "and I really do think you have a chance of getting on the team tomorrow"_

_I grinned and whispered thank you before letting my head fall onto Draco's shoulder, before we even got into the castle I had fallen asleep, by the time we got to the common room I was gone._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Bonded<span>_**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

Today was the day, I sighed sitting in the now empty locker room. The rest of them had gone out already, warming up for Fitzpatrick's try-outs. Even Sky was out there in her Gryffindor outfit. I didn't care for the laughter as I thought I would have, all that was on my mind was getting on the team.

My spirit was down, all the lads had done since I woke up this morning was try to get me to quit before I got hurt! It was like they had no confidence in me at all! Sky had been worrying all morning about the dare but her boyfriend assured her that anything she had today was going to be all right, and that they wouldn't break up over some silly dare that she had to do. Sky on the other hand had told me that she was sure after he seen her in the outfit Pansy and Milly choose for her that their relationship was going to be over.

Connor was the only one who wished me good look in the locker rooms; Draco had smiled and nodded not wanting to upset Blaise or Theo by saying anything. I sighed and tied my long hair up into a high pony tail. I had decided to wear no jewellery, a tight, green jumper, black leggings, and my dragon-skin quiddage boot. I was raw, none of my expensive fashion style just quiddage today.

I needed to win this, standing up I grabbed my Broom and walked out last. The Chasers try outs where up first and had already started doing sprints. I had a feeling that Fitzpatrick if he had any brain would trail the keepers at the same time as the chasers. I sat down on the ground with Sky, she was basking in the attention, but her gold and red mini shorts where pissing me off more than the stares she was receiving. Everything was pissing me off.

"And when I came out where were you? Did you hear the lads laughing?" She asked giggling. "I mean I thought they were all going to be laughing _at_ me, but my baby assures me that they were laughing _with_ me" I rolled my eyes, looking up at the sky where her '_baby'_ was flying around. "And Milly and Pansy," She giggled shaking her head quickly smiling brightly "They're so pissed that the Lads didn't laugh harder! I can't wait till you do the kissing dare before Pansy" She girled, I sighed "What's up with you?" She asked finally after she ranted about everything and nothing. She had grabbed me before I could go over to Fitzpatrick and yanked me to a more private spot where all the lads could stare at us, there were several girls up on the stands cheering on the boys they liked but we were the most interesting of the bunch, Sky in her outfit and me there for an actual try out; first girl in decades.

"What's up with me?" I snapped at her, she just grinned at me knowingly. "I'm trying out for a man's sport! Which none of my friends are supportive of?" I shouted at her "And all you have to say is how the boys like looking at your ass!" She laughed at me

"Well I think it's a very important piece of information that the lads think I have a good ass…" she shrugged "Anything else you want to scream at me this morning?" She asked me cheerily while I glared at her.

"For Merlin's sake **_SKY_**…!" I screamed at her standing up "Would you ever just listen to what you say before you spew all that shit out!" I snapped at her "And for a matter of fact **_YES_**!" I shouted "If you don't shut up about all the things you and Lover boy get up to afterhours I think I will go **INSANE**" Sky laughed and stood up also "And quit it with the dares, at the moment that is the farthest thing from my mind!" I huffed out a breath while she giggled.

"Nice Michaela" She teased pointing up to the sky where all the lads were staring at me shocked, I huffed "_Real_ Nice"

"**OH _FUCK_ OFF!**" I screamed at them, before planting my arse down on the ground glaring at the grass. Everyone burst out laughing, I sighed a long breath, closed my eyes and lay down trying to calm down, wouldn't want to knock anyone out during try-outs. At least the boys where entertained.

"You know you needed that…" Sky explained sitting down beside me again, she never fazed after I have an outburst, and she was always there. "Now you can concentrate on your flying _completely_ without hoping that you'll hit one of your gang" She teased.

I faked a laugh "Right! Cause after that their _all_ going to come over and beg for my insane ass for a friend" Sky chuckled.

"Well we always knew you were insane" I heard Theodore chuckle. Blaise laughed, my eyes popped open, and there stood three of the gang, the only three that were trying out for the team again this year, Connor, Blaise and Theo. The rest of them were up in the stand under strict rules of '_Captain Fitzpatrick'_ not to come down.

I smiled "Oh really?" I teased, Connor chuckled shaking his head.

Blaise held a hand out to me "Yes, ever since the first day I seen you I just knew, that one is not completely solid in the head" I laughed, and Blaise and Theo tackled me into a hug, they hadn't had prober conversation with me in few days; and in Hogwarts that felt like weeks.

"**KEEPERS**!" I heard Fitzpatrick shout "**OVER HERE NOW**!"

I smirked and started to walk over but the three boys called me back, turning to walk backward and smiled at them. I knew from Blaise's face he didn't was me to do it but with one of his fake smiles and a thumbs up all three of them along William and Jamie they cheered **"_GOOD LUCK!"_** I smiled brightly I had my friends back and I had their support _or well_ most of it. I walked into someone with a grunt and an 'Uff' I turned around to apologies.

It was Draco, he smiled down at me "Good luck" He almost whispered "I know you'll get on the team" I smiled up at him and punched his shoulder he mocked pain.

"I better or I'm going to make sure you don't get Captain next year" He pouted playfully at me as I walked around him "Oh and good look with you seeking try outs" I waved.

"You too!" He shouted back

Walking up to the bunch of lads I smirked at them. Without my heels or make-up I didn't feel as confident in my appearance as usual but today that didn't matter I was confident in my skill and I was going to be on the team if it killed me.

"Right, we're going to have two minutes slots where two of you will be out on the hoops at once, when I blow the whistle both keepers come down and next two fly up, if the ball gets in after I blow my whistle it's the person up's fail; Anyone who gets more than 5 fails are out and the 6 people with the least fails are in the serious try-outs for the team" Fitzpatrick explained "I'd wish you luck but half of you don't deserve it" He teased, but he was serious he wanted to win as much as I wanted to be on the team.

I smirked; I guess Draco's laps might pay off already, there was no way I was letting any ball in during my time. One of the lads groaned "But Keeping isn't about sprinting Fitz!" the then there was a whack and the boy moaned, looking over I spotted Fitzpatrick lowering a beaters bat. I chuckled along with the lads. Fitzpatrick was a Chaser, a good one at that.

"Any more questions or complaints…?" He asked, folding his arms, not paying attention to the chasers who were practising their passing now.

"Will you be putting the beaters in?" One of the 5th years asked. I looked back at Fitz. He nodded.

"You lot won't be the only ones in the air, I'm having Beaters, Chasers and Keepers all on at once. But because there is a fucking lot of chasers I had to get them up and going first, sorry for the language Knight but I'm afraid if you want to stick around you'll just have to get used to it" I laughed, it was only polite to say that if there was girl around, but on the pitch I didn't want to be treated like a girl, I wanted to be an equal "And now since I dropped about half of them because there stamina is shite and the surviving lads trying out for the beaters should be ready with Connor Marble in about 15 minutes into this game their jumping in, but I have a feeling the beaters will be finished early" He said glancing over at Connor who was chatting with the lads who were trying out, everyone knew Connor was getting a spot so he was helping with the try outs. I bet if anything he was scaring them shitless.

"How are you going to tell how many fail we get if you're coaching Chasers, Keepers and Beaters at the same time" A 3rd year chubby boy asked. I glared at him, how could he even be allowed to try out this was for serious sport people not for people who just wanted to be popular or noticed.

"I've got eyes in the stand, and their always my magic board" I he pointing to the huge black board that had everyone who was trying out names on it. Sky already had a '10/10' fails on hers. And under it someone had scribbled '_Wearing enemy's colours'_ But I didn't get any extra points for wearing the house colours. Beaters had seven fails to reach and chasers had ten fails. Seekers didn't have an amount of fails, I guessed that the seekers try out wasn't about fails but who could catch the snitch the fastest.

"Right Line-up" He shouted, the pitch went quiet "Two lines, it doesn't matter who your partner is, you're going to have nothing to do with each other once you are in the air, there will be two matching going on up there on half pitches. You are on no team, the players on the other hand will be and their aim is to get as many goals possible. A black barrier will be put down the middle; so there won't be any excuses for distractions. If you go past 5 fails don't stop I want you to say up there for your two minutes, When we have only 6 Keepers left" He said pointing to the board with his wand, everyone got a 0/5 "Then we'll start up a full field match". I glanced down the board of course there be loads of names down for keeping.

"Right, wait for my whistle by the time the ball is dropped you should be in position at the hoops" he snapped zooming off on his broom to the chasers who were now in 8 groups of 6 in the middle of the field. I stood nervously beside Doyle, a tall, wide, tank of a 7th year. We were third in the line, counting down there was twelve pairs, twenty four players and only one spot to get.

Connor was shouting at the Beaters, while they sprinted, he was warming them up, and everyone on the pitch could hear him shouting. Fitzpatrick wasn't much better with the chasers. Calling over Draco, Fitzpatrick and him chatted for a moment while the 8 chaser teams put on their multi-coloured bibs; green, blue, red, yellow, purple, orange, black and white.

"SEEKERS!" He screamed "up to the stand!" He shouted. Draco chuckled at him, getting a whack on the shoulder as he past followed the other seekers up to the stands.

Connor zoomed up into the air where Fitzpatrick was waiting for him, the two of them flicked their wands and the black boarder appeared, then they both assio-ed a quaffed each and positioned themselves much higher than the boarder.

Fitzpatrick lifted his whistle to his mouth and players zoomed onto the field. It was Red and Blue first, along with black and white and once their two minutes where up the quaffle zoomed into both refs hands and not two seconds had they had it in their hands had they dropped it, players left and entered the field at a lightning speed. One of the keepers was gone, I didn't know how the chasers were getting fails but a some of them already had a few. Yellow and Green along with purple and orange were next and that mini game which was much more interesting. I could feel my heart bounding in my chest and I gripped my broom waiting.

"Nervous?" Doyle asked sincerely "You know you can back out" He said pointing to the three boys who had walked out of the line and where heading out of the stands. I laughed with him at the pale faced kids.

"I wouldn't back out of this if the wizarding world depended on it" I grinned, a few of the lads chuckled around me, but before they could say a word to me the whistle blew and before Doyle even left the ground I was up in the air; half way to my hoops to protect them. I was on the side Fitzpatrick was ref on. It was only fair since Connor was a friend.

I blocked every ball, grinning all the while. I didn't feel challenged. Every time I blocked one of the player's balls they got a fail. Every time they lost the ball to the other team they got a fail. But they could earn points by stealing the ball or scoring. My two minutes were up and when I landed my breath was slightly laboured but nothing like Doyle's.

"I had an easy set" I explained while he shook his head at his fail on the board. He chuckled and smiled at me.

"I don't need an excuse for my fail, I know it was my own fault, I should have been multi-tasking like you" I glanced at him confused taking my new spot beside a the still nervous 3rd year, he was at 2/5 already "I wasn't fast enough, one of the reds got a ball in before I even got half way to the hoops" I shook my head and smiled at him.

"It's only one" I grinned "From the looks of it we're the best two so far" He chuckled and we looked up when the whistle blew. Stepping forward we watched as the two grinning 5th year flew down.

"Not anymore, you tied for best with these two cocky cunts" I laughed at him.

"Not to worry" I shrugged glancing at the chubby 3rd year "I've got no real competition here"

"HEY!" the kid shouted at me "You don't know what skills I have" I laughed at him along with Doyle.

"Right chubby what can you do block the hoops? Yeah we can all do that" I taunted. Doyle along with the two lads nodded and laughed.

"I can back-hit the quaffle half way down the pitch" The boy boasted. I faked shock, and Doyle clapped mockingly for him.

"Wow, I wonder which famous quiddage player you're coping there?" I teased, chubby frowned at me.

"What makes you so special then Knight?" He snapped loudly at me, he was irritated now, and he had some serious anger management problems from the colour his face was turning. "Think that you're tits and ass is going to get you bonus points with Fitzpatrick" The words hadn't left his mouth longer than a second before I punched his face. Along with the loud crack of his now broken nose, blood started spewing from his nostrils. I heard the two minute whistle but there was three pairs in front of us still; six minutes till we were up again. I think chubby got the message don't mess with me and quiddage.

"What makes me special, chubby, is the fact that I've got a chance of wining this thing" The boy held his nose "Unlike you who has a fat chance of breaking his broom" the lads all around us laughed.

The bad keepers were gaining fails pretty fast now that we were on out second round and the beaters where in the game now, trying to knock people off their game, bouncing balls off the black wall whacking the bludgers at random players.

When our turn came up chubby's bleeding had stopped but his face was covered in blood. Zooming up to my post I listened as Fitzpatrick who had swapped side with Connor, scream "**WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE SHELLS!"** I grinned to myself and back-hit the quaffle hard into the black barrier, leaving a mark, then dodged a bludger just to prove to Doyle and the lads on the ground that I _did_ have skill. When my two minutes were up I still didn't have any fails, but neither did three other people on the board. The chubby third year Shell's was still hanging in there with one more fail to go. Doyle didn't get any fails this time round but the other lads were dropping quickly.

The games continued on until I had played all eight colours and there was seven keepers left, Chubby got kicked out on his third round, three of us still had zero, three had one and one had two.

Fitzpatrick zoomed to the floor and all the players followed him "Right, keepers your scores are already totalled up and you seven are what are left for the team, Beaters you scores are dreadful" He said shaking his head at his and Connors clip boards. Before tapping them both, the scores started to add up on the black board and names started to get lines drawn threw them. "Four beaters" He laughed "Out of what? More than twenty five of you" He chuckled. Tapping the boards chasers names were being scratched out were up, more of them survived "twelve, good we only need two so that lots to choose from"

This time we were going to be put into teams. There were enough chasers for four teams (three each) and each team had one beater and a keeper. But Fitz had to lower the amount of Keepers to four before we could get into teams.

Beaters were told to piss off while Chasers got a chance at penalties. Each Keeper had 24 penalties to save, and each chaser had two shots on each of us. Chasers could gain or lose points in this, while we could only lose.

The black board was but up again only this no one but Connor and Fitzpatrick knew the scores. On my go I nearly let two balls in but penalties were easy for keepers who didn't get nervous or hyper. By the end of it I wasn't nervous but a few of the other keepers were.

"We have four keepers" Fitzpatrick called, flicking his wand, three of the lads failed by 6 or 7. Leaving it that I was the only one with nothing and the other three had one, including Doyle.

"Well done" I smiled at Doyle "the one fail must have just been nerves" He chuckled.

"Dam it girl, I was hoping that penalties was where you would have a fail" He teased "Guess I'll just have to beat you the hard way" He teased.

"And what way is that?" I asked, the two other survivors chuckled as the beaters ran back onto the pitch after Fitz shouted for them to _'hurry to fuck up'_.

"The dirty way" Doyle said shouldering me hard. I frowned at him, just about to kick his jewels but Fitzpatrick called our attention.

"Right Black and White are up first the rest of you up to the stands, these trails are going to last ten minutes each after that you can wait till the end or piss off. Doesn't matter the team will be posted in the common room after Lunch and the lucky boys and girl" He teased me I rolled my eyes "who get on the team gets to come down to Hogsmeade to celebrate" He finished.

My team was green; I thought it was a sign, but I wasn't up yet. Sky was the first to run over to me smiling brightly, she was wearing her boyfriend's jacket, which did a crap job of hiding her body "You're doing Good right?" she half asked. I laughed at her "Good, my baby is doing great! I mean look at him" She gushed eyeing up her man "Not that he scored on you" she huffed. I laughed again, she was rambling "Right so while you were punching 13 year olds, I heard form Daphne that Pansy told her that Millicent had let out that there was one of '_our'_ dares going on a the pitch this morning and that's why there is so many people in the stands" she gossiped. "I mean what a bitch you know, you think that she'd keep her big, fat mouth shut, but I suppose now that she's on that diet there nothing left for her mouth to do but talk" Sky could be such a bitch sometimes.

But I laughed all the same, and loudly. The gang, who weren't on the pitch, came over and congratulating me for my game so far, they all told me they were stupid for doubting me.

"I swear I thought I was going to lose it when you were on penalties" I laughed at Jamie's worry. "Imagine if the boarders had dropped and we found you knock out on the floor, Blaise, Theo and Connor would abandon the try out and more importantly their chances of being on the team" I shook my head, I guess stand-by guess didn't see the penalties.

"Well maybe if you had trained with me instead of worrying about my wellbeing you wouldn't be so nervous" I teased leaning into his side. He chuckled and threw an arm over my shoulders, he was happy I was doing well, just like most of the gang.

When my game came up I played just as well as any of the other three keepers but I had a crap team to be on, the chasers didn't work well together; they just tried to outshine each other and the Beater seemed to be on a murder mission, I tried my best by screaming and shouting to get them to work as a team but it was a hopeless mission. After when we were flying to centre field where Fitzpatrick now stood scribbling in his board with Connor and Draco chatting behind him I coughed to get his attention.

"What?" he asked not looking up.

"How are you doing the seekers try-outs?" I asked glancing at the bunch of lanky lads talking near the hoops. The stands had emptied down but there still were a few friendly team supporters, crazy fans (which included Pansy, Millicent and Sky) and lastly the gang who were as cheery as ever.

Fitzpatrick looked up at me and his face fell "Look Knight, either you take Keeping seriously or you take Seeking seriously, which one is it because I'm not having any hissy fits about positions this year" I stared at him confused. He crossed his arms completely serious.

"I tried out for keeper and now I'm going for the teams substitute seeker, just like I told you earlier this week" He nodded.

"Good to hear, if you had told me you were trying out for the seekers position just as hard I would have dropped you completely" He explained. I grinned at him.

"So are you thinking about me for the team?" I whispered softly not wanted to let the others know I was asking him to tell me a secret, he chuckled and threw the clip board at Connor who caught it easily.

Bending down, till he was my short height of 5ft 4, which a huge drop for his 6ft 5 "I'm thinking about _all_ four keepers who survived for the position Knight, that is what a good coach does after try outs" I laughed and nodded.

"Well it was worth a try" I teased walking around him to Connor to see if he'd let me see the board, I knew from the look he was giving me not to even try. "Hey Draco" I grinned pretending that was my plan all the time, Connor chuckled silently at me.

"Michaela" Draco nodded with a tight smile, I glanced at him confused, and he was hardly worried about losing his spot was he? From what Pansy complains about he trains every day and she doesn't lie about her _GOD_ aka Draco.

"Seekers, there is nine of you" Fitzpatrick said unbothered, he must have thought like me that Draco was going to get his spot back. "There is thirty balls, the person who catches the most balls get the spot while the person with the second highest is substitute" He said simply. And that was that, Draco's face was stony. I guess all that speed training was going to be worth it at least for him: he was 11 seconds faster than me, glancing at the competition I started to worry about who else was faster than me. Even 1 second means a life time in quiddage.

For the next twenty minutes I flew around searching for balls, I spotted more than 17 of them but only caught 10 of them. By the time Fitzpatrick blew the whistle I was exhausted, I was the only one who had done a full morning in the air, the other seekers were like Draco and only trying out for one position. I sighed and fell to the floor breathing deeply.

The cheers I ignored, I knew I hadn't even a chance of even getting substitute, I mean most of the lads were zooming around the place like mad men. It wasn't until someone yanked me off the grass and into a bone crushing hug that I really couldn't breathe.

"**YOU DID IT!"** I heard Connor voice. I had to open my eyes, but it felt like I was spinning, my head was bounding from the quick movement and lack of oxygen.

I heard Sky's high pitch "**WOO**!" Laughing I felt everything steady, so I felt safe enough to open my eyes it was the gang plus Sky and her man smiling at me. Fitzpatrick even looked impressed. Glancing at the board my name was there in black and white _'Knight: 10'_ and above that there was '_Malfoy: 16',_ then below our names there were surnames with zero, two or one. I smiled brightly and even cheered along with Sky for a second before.

Someone pulled me out of whoever was hugging me from behind to lift me up into the air and onto Theo shoulders **"HAIL OUR NEW SUBSTITUTE SEEKER!"** I screamed and grabbed Theodore's head for my life. I was used to being plonked on their shoulders but was this really the right time?

"Thanks guys" I smiled doing a little bow when Blaise, Jamie and William bowed down to me.

I spotted Draco laughing behind them; I patted Theodore's head and then got Connor to help me down. Walking over to Draco I smiled "Congrats" I grinned.

"See… What did you have to worry about!" I heard Connor scold Blaise behind me

"Shut up!" Theodore snapped "You were the worst of us" I laughed, knowing Connor was properly on edge all day watching me.

"I see your friends have gotten over the '_Michaela and quiddage thing equals hospital wing'_" Draco explained. I nodded but added.

"They're _our_ friends Draco" I claimed with a wink, grabbing Sky I pulled her to the locker rooms.

We spent the next half an hour getting showered and then dressed for a late lunch. She was dressed in skinny jeans, a green tee-shirt and her boyfriend's jacket, while I was dressed in jean shorts and a black tang. I wasn't in the mood to do anything. Sky pulled me out of the locker room with wet hair and my jacket half on.

"Come on I'm starving!" She whined pulling me outside. But she froze for no reason causing me to walk into her 'Uff' she shushed me

"What is your probl…" She put her small hand over my mouth, I whacked it away I didn't know where her hands had been lately especially with what she had told me her and lover boy do get up to randomly threw the day.

"Shush look!" she hissed, I looked up to see Pansy and Draco standing at the entrance talking. I listened hard to try to hear what they were saying.

"So you played really well today drake" Pansy smiled brightly "Your training _sure_ has paid off"

"Thanks Pansy" Draco smirked,

"So are you going to town later" She asked, Draco sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Pansy…" He started.

"Oh it's ok… Never mind then" she pouted, putting on the puppies eyes, I fake a sickie, Sky giggled at me before shushing me again.

Draco sighed "Do you want to come to town with me Pansy?" she squealed and hugged him.

"Of course I do Drake!" she cheered before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the castle quickly.

Sky and I stood there in shock. We both stared at the two of the walking back to the castle in shocked into silence. He was supposed to like me; I thought I was the one who was holding out on the kissing dare because I knew he'd kiss me. He was the one trying to be my friend! What the _HELL_!

"What the fuck?" Sky snapped after about minute of just the wind and birds making any noise. "That _bitch_!"

"I know" I snapped right back "I mean I know I haven't done anything about the dare but I thought I was doing better than her!" I seethed

"I know! Same here! He helped you when you got hurt; brought you to the medic wing after the lake! And he's been full time carrying you around lately for no reason!" I sighed, and leaned against the wall.

"I'm not losing to Parkinson" I snapped, Sky nodded "and I'm not going to hogsmaed either!" I snapped angrily, not wanting to see the satisfied smirk on that little bitches face.

Sky shook her head 'no' and started to walk up to the castle "Michaela Knight you are going to Hogsmead!" She stated walking ahead of me, this was her 'I don't need to argue because I'm right' way of fighting. She was just as stubborn as me most of the time, but I wasn't going to the party.

"I am not" I snapped following her "I'm not going to watch Pansy win the bet" Sky laughed.

"Fine stay here, hide in your castle but I'm going and when I come back I'll tell you straight away if Pansy has beaten you" She screamed at me "Since you can't live up to that fact that you're losing".

"I don't even know if I'll be allowed to town!" I snapped right back "I haven't got a place on the team yet, not a real one"

"Oh shut up Doll face, you just landed you with a substitute position!" She screamed "Feel good! In fact feel great! All we have to do is curse or jinx Malfoy before a game an you on the team" I grimaced at the thought of hurting Draco after all he he's done for me, Sky stood there glaring at me.

"Fuck you Blue!" Sky giggled at my attitude, her mood lifted already.

"I didn't know you were so sexually abusive Knight" she teased, I gaged at her mental thought "I like it" she girled. I groaned and walked up to the school a little faster.

*&^%$£"!*&^%$£"

During lunch all I got where congratulations from people I didn't know or really care about. I mean who even knows who Greta Pinks was? Well not me, but she had hugged me so tight that I had to spit up the soup that just entered my mouth, cheering with her girly friend that she was happy that a girl final got on the team. Did they even know that I could have taken their precious Draco's place? I guess they did since they were congratulating him on beating me as well. Ha two faced bitches.

"Who was that?" I growled out wiping the soup from the table.

"Who Pinks?" Theodore chuckled "just one of Williams conquests" I snorted and continued to sip at my soup, it was hard to eat anything, my tummy was in knots, what if this was it? What if all I had gotten was a substitute as a seeker? What if one of the 7th years had the keeper position? I dazed out glaring at the two friends who both got into the finals for the keeper position also, I must have looked like a mad woman, because Blaise nudged me…

"You're glaring" He teased, Tiffany giggled so I glared at the pair of them instead of compotition.

"I'm going to the common room" I growled standing up; Jamie got up with me and dumped his arm on my shoulder. The gang knew not to leave me alone, even though that was all I wanted right now. To be alone, angry and sore.

As we were walking towards the stair case down to the dungeons someone called out my name, Jamie froze mid-step and I turned to see who it was, Andrew stood there with his gang of friends. I smiled and walked over.

"Well hello Mr Head boy" I teased. He playfully glared at me.

"I didn't see you at breakfast" He mentioned "I wanted to wish you good luck" I raised an eye brow at him. "Not to jinx it or anything"

Jamie walked over and placed his arm over my shoulder again not happy I had slipped out of his arms "Better watch out, Smith" He teased "Your talking to the Slytherin's teams sub-seeker and soon-to-be keeper when Fitzpatrick lets out the results later" he boosted, I hit his stomach, not that it made any difference to his stance; his hard 6 pack wouldn't feel one of my weak punches if I wanted him to.

"Sub seeker ehh?" Tristan teased. "Not official then?"

I was about to snap at him when Draco and Blaise walked over, I spotted the defensive stance Tristan took when he spotted Blaise, the boy who had his extremely hot ex-girlfriend on his arm. "She doesn't want the seeker position" Blaise explained "she wants keeper"

"And good thing too because if she wanted seeker position I'd be off the team" Draco added with a chuckled, I glared at him, how could he joke around me after asking that Weed to town! He was supposed to like me! My list of annoying facts were piling up today.

"And if you don't get keeper?" Andrew asked slowly.

"Then Fitzpatrick will be missing a pair of balls, and they won't be his signed quaffles" I explained seriously. The lads chuckled or Ooed. "See you around" I waved and Jamie and I went straight to the Common room where William tried to give me a back massage and Sky forced me to drink three mugs of coffee- she wanted me to still be alive when they came back from town.

It was a tense moment in the Slytherin common room when Fitzpatrick walked in with the team list. Connor grabbed my hand and made me walk over, there was a un-spoken rule that the people trying out for the team could see it first, and everyone was to be silent out of respect.

Doyle was behind me, he took hold of my shoulder as Connor stood beside, Fitzpatrick and Draco to watch our reactions. I think it was a hidden amusement for coach to watch people fall to pieces in front of them.

"Come on" Doyle said pushing me forwards; it was between me and him since the two friends who tried out together had already cursed and walked back to their friends, Theodore and Blaise seemed to be happy about something but so where 4 other boys and to prove it one of the 7th years was kissing his equally happy girlfriend. The team was set apart from the keeper's position.

Reading down; it listed.

**_Seeker:_**_  
>Draco Malfoy<br>**Sub**:  
>Michaela Knight<em>

**_Beaters:  
><em>**_Connor Marble  
>Paul Copper<br>**Sub:  
><strong>Patrick Heaney_

**_Chasers_**_:  
>Daniel Fitzpatrick (Captain)<br>Theodore Nott  
>Edward Greens<br>**Subs**:  
>Blaise Zabini (1st sub)<br>Larry Williams (2d sub)_

**_Keeper:  
><em>**_Michaela Knight  
><strong>Sub:<br>**Hayden Doyle_

My face lit up, smiling I couldn't believe it I had made it onto the team. Turning to face Fitzpatrick I had an urge to jump up and hug him but I doubted that would help the whole equality thing I wanted on the pitch. Instead I turned and faced Doyle who was slightly miffed but still smirking at me.

"All I have to do is murder Malfoy and I get to play" He chuckled; I heard Sky laugh in the back ground before she called out _"that was my idea first"_

"Awe don't cry" I teased "I'm sure you'll do better next time" knowing full and well this was his next time. The team chuckled.

"Better watch your arse Knight" Doyle laughed before shaking my hand and walking back over to his friends along with Fitzpatrick who was being smiled at by many girls.

The first person I hugged was Draco; he was the only one who had actually helped me get on the team and had confidence in me. He was the most shocked out of all my friends that I had choose to hug him first. Laughing I let him go only to see Pansy's jealous green monster staring at me before I was attacked by Jamie and William.

The lads planned to go with the team to town- well except William and Jamie. I didn't tell them I wasn't going. I told them I had sent my owl ahead of us because I wanted to make sure we didn't have to hang around the shops for long. In reality it was so that Sky and Larry Williams (New team chaser) - who is her '_baby's'_ name could pick it up for me. So when 3 ticked around and I hadn't gotten all dolled up like the girls (the team's girlfriends) Connor asked me what was up.

"Oh I'm not going" I explained simply, Blaise and Draco rounded on me; we were all walking to the Great hall. They were going to meet up with Fitzpatrick while I was going to say have fun.

"Why?" Draco asked first, Pansy was hanging off Sky's arm. Sky had sent me several dirty looks since we left the common room.

"Oh I'm just tired, but I'll be here ready and waiting for the after party in the common room" I claimed seriously. We rounded a corner and found Fitz and Doyle laughing along with some of the others.

"Not a posh enough location to get dolled up?" Fitz asked me cheekily. I scoffed.

"Pluh-lease" I grinned pushing his shoulder. Everyone was relaxed now "But I hope you don't mind me not going" I added. His face fell slightly as did Doyles and Notts.

"And why is our double position stealer not coming along to celebrate?" Williams asked quickly, his arm sneaking around Sky's waist.

"Cause she's fucking exhausted" I claimed causing some of them to laugh "sides I'm paying for the drink later" I explained, which seemed to make the older lads happy. I sent Sky a look which she nodded brightly. "Well have fun, take a shot for me" I grinned.

"Will do" Fitzpatrick cheered and the group of 6th and 7th year disappeared around a corner. I didn't even want to guess which route they were going to have to take to get out of the castle, they only one I knew of was threw the forest trail, or by broom.

Once all my friends left, I made my way up to the prefects bathroom to relax. Andrew had given me the password ages ago. He didn't mind if I got caught he said I could use his name to get out of it. I stayed there boiling in a bath of vanilla and cherry scented soaps when my thoughts started to come back to me.

Pansy was going to win. And I couldn't let that happen; A Plan starting forming in my head while I massaged my tense legs.

After my bath; knowing my muscles and skin where in better condition that they had been in weeks I made my way up to my private room as quickly as possible. Getting a house elf to bring me my dinner to my room I played with my make-up and ate the fish and chips at the same time I was on a mission and I had to look perfect. That was if Pansy hadn't already beaten me to it at hogmeads.

Standing in front of the mirror I smirked at myself. Wearing green stilettos, mini shorts and a sparkling silver halter top which made my legs and breast look as good as they'd ever be. My hair down but pinned out of my face with a clean black eye make-up and dark pink lips I looked amazing and I didn't care if I admitted it. Spraying myself with some Marc's Jacobs '_Daisy'_ I slid out of the dorms and into the Common room were most of the 5th+ years were hanging out while the younger years were kicked to the dorms because the house knew there was going to be a huge party arriving sooner or later along with the house team.

I sat with some of the 7th years. The popular 7th years and flirted my little Irish arse off. Giggling and whispering I was all girl tonight. It was a part of my plan to get revenge on Pansy; she was the most '_wanted'_ girl in 6th year simply because she would flirt and tease everyone and even though she was available but didn't go near anyone –because she wanted Draco and Draco alone. So now, today, after being name sub-seeker and official keeper of the team I played 'the flirt' with the 7th years in hopes that they would change their minds about the 6th year most wanted. William and Jamie thought it was hilarious – I had told them my plan obviously since they would think I had gone mad if I hadn't.

Around 8 Sky strutted in and pulls me off a 7th year who was extremely handsy. Mouthing _'thank you'_ she didn't give a second thought on the actions I was up to before she came in. In her mind she had more important things to explain.

"Right" she started after getting up both in position in the middle of the room- a place where no one was close enough to hear what you were talking about even if the whole room was in full view of you. "We're still safe, but you should have come" She hissed out angrily "Pansy has practically been in his lap all evening and I bet if that boy gets drunk tonight he'll kiss her" I shook my head at the news it wasn't terrible but it wasn't great.

"We'll just have to make sure he doesn't then" I claimed quickly thinking that they most wanted in the year thing might dampen Pansy happy mood.

"It won't work" Sky said glancing behind me were the 6th and 7th years. "but good job at getting yourself some attention" she grinned "Dam I wish I could play quiddage like you, and mmmmh Baby you look good" she grinned with a unnecessary wink "You can practically choose your man" I laughed, but I heard the common room door open and the first of the party arrived, the cheering started. "What are we going to do?" Sky whispered loudly at me.

But once I seen Draco I knew exactly what I was going to do. He was watching me, as were some of the other boys who were walking in cheering and chanting. But I only had eyes for the blond boy who I was magically bonded to.

Pansy was laughing with Alice who had run to her the moment she walked in; for the gossip no doubt. I walked over to the group with a sexy sway in my hips and a smirk playing on my lips but when I slipped past Blaise, Iffy and Nott they knew something was up. The team all watched me confused as I stood right in front of a smiling Draco.

"I don't think I thanked you for helping me practise the other night" I smirked at him, Draco eyebrows drew confused as he watched my playful hands reach up to his shoulders. I bet he thought I was going to hug him since his hands found my waist easily.

"No I think you defiantly said thank you" Draco chuckled. I grinned at him; he smelled really nice.

"Well let this be a prober congratulations then" I explained leaning up to him, Draco caught on quickly and leaned toward me. I heard gasp and cheers as we kissed. It wasn't anything crazy especially since we were in a room full of teenagers and it was our first kiss. But it was special, it felt right and warm and perfect all at once. When we pulled apart we watched each other's reaction before we both just smiled at each other.

_"I knew it_" I heard Nott say, but we turned to face him he just held up his hand and looked all innocent "What I did!" the room laughed and then real party begun…..

**A.N:  
>So what do you think?<br>Want the next chapter ? **

**_Stardi****amond94_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Bonded**_

**A.N: Thanks to ****Emeraldanne, Anonymous, xPoisonedBlueRose13x, MonsterGirl13 , xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Kinyaa, KnightSky94 for all the great reviews ! they really encourage me want to write**___StarDiamond94_ *****

* * *

><p><em>"Well let this be a prober congratulation then" I explained leaning up to him, Draco caught on quickly and leaned toward me. I heard gasp and cheers as we kissed. It wasn't anything crazy especially since we were in a room full of teenagers and it was our first kiss. But it was special, it felt right and warm and perfect all at once. When we pulled apart we watched each other's reactions before we both just smiled at each other. <em>

_"I knew it" I heard Nott say, but we turned to face him he just held up his hand and looked all innocent "What I did!" the room laughed and then real party begun…. _

*&^%$£"!*&^%$£"!(*&^%$£"*&^%$"!*&^%$£"*&^%$£"!*&^%$£"*&^%$£"!*&^%$£"*&^

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"_WHAT THE FUCK_" I heard pansy's high pitch squealed before I felt her claw like hands attack my side, wincing I threw her off me and onto the floor but then she pulled out her elm wand and cursed me knocking me into the hard stone wall hitting my head I moaned out and fell to the stone ground on all four.

"Malfoy you are dead" I heard Blaise shout before I seen Connor punch Draco; hard. Moaning out I felt a horrid pain sear threw my body, trying to get up I felt someone's foot collide with my side. Then another jab in my body sent adrenaline threw my body hot and fast, by the third kick I was wide awake and extremely furious. Screaming I stood up scaring Pansy half to death and Sky fell onto the ground after she let go of holding onto Pansy along with Daphne.

"Stop" I shouted and Connor and Blaise, Pansy sneered at me and went to hit my face instead I grabbed her arm and twisted it; you don't just inherit fast wand reflexes from duels. She moaned out "hit me again Parkinson and you'll really _really_ regret it" I hissed pushing her into Alice who grunted and held her startled friend upright.

Draco stood holding his face while Blaise glared at the injured Draco, Connor looked at me confused. "Why'd you do that" he asked, the common room was in a state of shock and entertainment. I had heard cheers and moans during the little sense, glancing at Draco he had a black eye forming and blood gushing from his nose while Blaise seemed unharmed but Connor had a black eye growing also.

My jaw dropped at the scene, and my heart fell. "Why did I do _what_ Connor?" I snapped glaring at him harshly, Connor took a step towards me but Draco blocked him, Connor just punched his jaw, I don't know if it was a reflex or just pure anger but it caused Draco to fall to the floor with a thud leaving me winded with shock and pain.

Sucking in a long breathe I watched Draco move to stand up. "**Drinks hidden behind the third book shelf**" Sky shouted in a panicky voice and then slowly people started to walk away from the drama. "Look how about _me and you_ go up to your room" Sky soothed to me. Glancing at her I noticed Pansy was now caring for three scratches to the cheek and a ruined top. My best bet was that Sky had let her emotions get the better of her, that or Alice was really going mad from the diet.

"No" I laughed dryly "I'm bring Draco to the hospital wing so he can get rid of that black eye…" I explained bending down to help him up, he didn't really need it but from the look Blaise was giving him I'm shocked he hadn't kicked him yet, Connor frowned deeply at me "…While the rest of you try to figure out why _all hell broke loose_ because I decided to kiss someone" I said completely seriously; this was insane. People hitting people over something so innocent "oh and Pansy when I get back I wouldn't be here; cause I'm getting extremely drunk and if you're around you won't just have a 'little' scratch on your face" I turned to walk out Draco was already opening the entrance for us.

"Michaela we'll come with you" Blaise stepped forward, I spun on my heel and glared at him "_please_" he added as an afterthought. I sneered at him not caring if my 'perfect' outfit was ruined at this stage; the fight would properly get me all the attention I need.

"No" I snapped, stepping towards him "We don't beat up our friends Zabini" I hissed, Theodore nodded at my statement.

"We do if we have a good reason" Connor shouted at me, I glanced at him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and wasn't even looking at me.

"And you don't have a good enough one" I shouted right back "So simmer down and figure out how to fix this" I snapped. I didn't know what I looked like but insane would properly be the closest word in any dictionary.

I pushed open the portrait door, the snakes statues watching us amused; obviously a good Slytherin fight in a long time; Slytherins usually don't fight publicly. "William, Theodore if they follow me stop them please" I half whispered before Draco and I were both gone.

The walk to the hospital wing was awkwardly silent and unease; I didn't know what to tell him. If the dare was a good enough reason to kiss him that I might have never kissed him otherwise. How the angry and jealously seared threw me after he asked Pansy to town. If he felt the pain I did in the common room and more importantly how he felt about the kiss; our first ever kiss. We really needed to have that talk he's been trying to start since we both got those letters in the first's weeks of school.

When we got to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfery didn't even give us a second glance she just scurried around the room grabbing a few different things. She patted one potion on Draco eye and handing him blood supplements tablets- the same one I had to take. After that she examined the back of my head without me telling her about it, she tusked but said '_you'll be all right dearie_' before handing us both a couple _'quick healing plasters'_ for our scratches or bruises then sending us back to the common room. She always had more important people to deal with.

We were in front of the Great hall, it was half eight so a few people were still wondering around we had taken the long way back. "Draco" I murmured, he froze and turned to face me he looked at good as new apart from the blood stain on his shirt. "I'm sorry that Connor and…." Draco placed a hand on my cheek and covered my lips with his thumb lightly making my breath hitch and apology stop.

"It's fine" he cooed bending down so our faces were close "But I guess for tonight we do what you said in the common room earlier; get drunk. And then tomorrow…" he breathed in a long breath "We talk"

I nodded quickly moving his hand from my lips, while my other hand snuck into his hair, his silver eyes watched me; everything I was doing was under surveillance. I leaned towards him slightly and he did too. When we met I felt it again; something special. It was only a quick peck but it was everything I needed right then, the warmth of the kiss spread threw me. Breathing in a slow breath I waited for Draco to open his eyes again "I don't think we should kiss in the common room again tonight" I murmured obviously "I have to figure out how to…" I shook my head "Blaise and Connor"

"It's going to be fine" Draco explained stepping a small step from me. "Tomorrow we'll sort it out together" He explained, letting his newly fixed hand slide over my back and hold my waist lightly "And you know I'm always here" He explained giving me a quick look that made me feel safe and protected. The same words he said on the pitch after our training, our eyes connected for a few moments before we started to walk back to the 'party'.

*&^%$£"!*&^%$£"!*&^%$£"!*&^%$*&^%$£"!*&^%$£"!£"

The Common room was a mess; Connor stood where I left him with his arms crossed and the twin fawning over him only he was ignoring them completely. Blaise was glaring in a corner with Iffy trying to cheer him up. Theodore and William were sitting together close to the door while Jamie was chatting to Sky and her 'baby' on the other side; they were like guards. It made me smile slightly at the thought.

All the while the rest of the quiddage team and house was having a blast with my drink(I hope Sky was smart enough to leave some upstairs), there was music blasting from different speakers of all sizes threw the room, drink was being shared easily and spilt on the floor and on clothes, kissing and grinding was going on all over; it was sickening teenage in this room. But Pansy and Alice wasn't there. Daphne was, but she was busy chatting to some 7th years while she drank some red liquid, when she spotted me she gave me a slight nod and a half smile and from Daphne that was like a hug; she was leaving Pansy's drama at last.

Draco had dropped my waist just before we walked in and with a quick glance at me he went over to Fitzpatrick and Greens at the drink table; he seemed to be getting a head start on me at the 'Drunken' plan. I went straight over to Connor, the twin sighed giving up and left wishing me good look. Connor was glaring at me; and his glared could easily match how scary Snape's smiles could be.

"We need to talk" I explained sharply, taking the fire whiskey from his folded arms "_the gang_ needs to talk" I snapped at him. Walking past him taking a huge gulp from his bottle and walking over to the abandoned corner where Blaise sat with Iffy away from the loud room.

"Michaela why…" she started in a whiney voice she had been drinking, and I wasn't bothered with her boyfriend drama tonight.

"Sorry but could you give us a few minutes Tiffany" Blaise announced seriously "I'll come find you later" he explained, Iffy nodded slowly before kissing him softly and leaving, giving me a hopeful glanced. When all of the gang had found their way over no one spoke and for a few minutes we just sat there drinking our whiskey or vodka waiting for someone to break the silence first. It was going to have to be Connor, Blaise or me.

I took in a slow breath "simmered?" I asked softly leaning back into the couch relaxed, I was sharing with Theodore he had his arms spread over the back of the couch.

"Just tell me _why_" Connor explained, I glanced at Blaise who nodded encouragingly. But then Theodore chuckled beside me, he may be a '_stupid'_ genius but I doubt laughing was going to help Connor and Blaise relax.

"Come on you can't just be blind to the fact something been up with the two of them since that detention McGonagall gave her for standing on the table in the Great hall, you know Draco had detention that night as well. Remember we came back from looking for her and they were sitting together; and they never talked before that" he claimed I glanced at him as did everyone else "Then whenever she got hurt, he was there ready to help and the quiddage practise he was the one who stayed back with her"

"So what you're staying Theo is that she's been lying to us for weeks now?" Jamie asked confused, I sucked in a long breath; just what I needed even more problems. "Like she's been having a secret relationship with him for weeks" I shook my head '_no'_

"It hasn't been weeks" Connor began, almost defending me then realised what he was doing "But I don't get it how can you just start to like him from a detention, I mean you're the one who only 'put up with him' before this, he was in '_the other group'_ so he didn't matter to you"

"Yeah, and lately you've been letting him into the group pretty handy" William said as if he just realised I glanced at the dungeons ceiling half hoping it would open up and take me then and there because this was just so frustrating, I sighed out and stretched out my fingers around the half full bottle.

"I've never had a problem with Draco, he was just _there_ you know" I explained slowly, "And I'm not the ring leader over here, you _all_ like Draco, you're the ones who let in him not me. What did you expect? That he would just walk into the group and I would ignore him? We didn't just start to like each other from a detention- What did you think? That we sat next to each other in detention, reached for the same quill and it just clicked like some sappy story" I hissed at Connor "We've been friends for a while, I guess it just hit me all of a sudden that I liked him and I didn't want Pansy to…" I trailed off glaring at the ground.

"So you like him" Blaise asked, Connor fist tensed "_like_ him _like_ him"

"What about the head boy" Connor tried quickly, it sounded almost as if he wanted it to be anyone but Draco "I thought you liked him"

I shrugged "I don't know who I like O.K all I know is; Andrew said we were moving too fast because of Blaise's double date and then when I kiss a boy, who everyone seemed to like, is in danger of being murdered" William and Jamie chuckled.

"It was a shock" Connor explained calmly while leaning back into the couch, I gave him a _'are you serious'_ look "I mean I like to have a heads up, at least with Andrew it's been going on for ages" he said confused more with himself than with me now.

"I'm not a child Connor and you're not my father or my brother so you don't have to protect me, least of all from Draco _our_ friend" I explained "So if you don't mind, I'm going to steal Sky from Williams and we are going to get so drunk I'm not going to remember this in the morning but I hope all of you do because we are not fighting with each other because I kissed someone" I snapped with a quick glance at Blaise who was more relaxed "If you feel like it come and join us but other than that good night and use protection" I smirked jumping up and finding my friend.

*&^%$£"*&^%$£"!*&^%$£"!&^%$£"!&^%$£"!&^%$£"!&^%$£"

Sky and I did get drunk that night, but we also had a dance off and a sing off and thank merlin we didn't end up taking our tops off; which reminds me I need to thank Doyle for that one. Who knew he'd punch someone for me? Shivering I reached down for my blanket only to find a passed-out Sky at me feet. Sighing I crawled out of bed. No hang over – because of the great Knight genes but I was stiff. I hopped in the shower to wash off the vodka I had spilled on myself half way through the night- the bath from yesterday seemed to be forgotten by my sticky, dry skin.

Today was going to be interesting. I sighed while picking out an outfit, playing some light music to wake up Sky. She eventually slinked her way out of the room murmuring that she was going to find her baby. I decided to wear some skinny jeans and a simple, black tang along with a knitted cardigan I wasn't in the mood to go digging in my wardrobe for fashion. It was Sunday, and it was late; around Lunch time.

I made my way downstairs and froze when I spotted the gang along with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle sitting around a fire place in silence. I coughed lightly when I walked up behind them, Theodore was the first to look up and see me the rest seemed to be in slow setting this morning.

"Finally" he grinned slowly standing up. What was wrong with them?

"You O.K" I asked everyone in general. Between moans and groans I made out 'hung over'. Smiling slightly, it was back to normal a slow Sunday out in the green after a carbohydrate and fat filled lunch would solve all the gang's problems well except for Connor's black eye- but that was a lesson that he needed to learn. While we walked up to the Great hall I slide in beside Draco and Blaise; who it seemed were fine with each other again, they were like brothers after all. Draco half smiled at me and lifted his arm over my shoulder.

"Morning" he croaked out, and then cleared his throat again "Sleep well?" he sighed rubbing his temple.

"I don't remember going to bed" I explained quickly, Jamie laughed beside me "what's so funny"

"Well seeing that Will and I had to put you and Blue to bed last night; because for some reason you two were all hyped up on having a slumber party in the common room, I'd say I can laugh if I want" My face fell, glancing at Will who was smiling threw his sunglasses "_What_?" he grinned at me.

"What did I say" I asked quickly "Or did Sky say something?" I demanded; Will winced at my voice. "And if it's something terrible I don't want to know… but you need to tell me…" I groaned

"No one said anything" he moaned out holding his hands to his ears, he was just trying to get me to shut up.

"Then what is so funny" I asked Jamie rushed but softly for Will "You've been on drunken duty a thousand times over what makes this one different" I hissed. Jamie's eyes flickered to Draco for a second before he chucked again, I felt the blood drain from my face he wouldn't say it in front of him would he? Did I mention the dare? Or the pain I felt from the jealously? Maybe something about getting back at Pansy…

"I think you thought it was Draco who was carrying you to bed" Jamie explained with a shrug, I heard Theodore chuckle in front of us; he must have heard this story before. Draco laughed squeezing my shoulder lightly I glanced at him he just smiled at me.

"Well I _did_ offer" Draco claimed, I looked at him properly, his hair was out of place and his clothes were just thrown on "the boys didn't think it was right if I knew where you slept" He explained, I laughed, happy that everyone seemed to be over the drama- boys were better at getting over things than girls anyways.

"Any way" Jamie grinned, he was more like me in the Hangover department. It just didn't happen to him unless he drank cocktails which were almost never now. "It was better than listening to you thank '_Draco'_ for the quiddage practise and the 'great' tips he gave you than Andrews homework advice and letters" he rolled his eyes.

"You do something _onetime_" I claimed, Blaise laughed beside us- he was left in drunken duty before also "And you've got it stuck on you_ for life_" We rounded a corner, and the great hall doors appeared. Draco chuckled "You going to sit with us today?" I asked quickly looking up into his silver eyes.

Draco grinned down at me "That is if I have the majority acceptance in this group" he teased.

"You do" I said quickly, Blaise chuckled beside us.

"Of course Draco" he nodded "Like we could stop her anyway"

"Awe I doubt she could do much to the lot of you" Draco taunted walking into the bustling Great Hall. It seemed we were late arrivals because most of Slytherin were already sitting and smothering there hangovers with food. Most of the girls noticed the arm around my shoulders and glared at me. Draco was always a very much '_wanted'_ person in the mind of Slytherin girls. Sitting down with my back to the wall I realised he was a '_wanted'_ person in most of the houses.

"Wow" I breathed out grabbing something to drink straight away. "I really need to watch my back huh" I laughed shaking my head.

"You'll get over it" Blaise teased "I noticed it too when I started to hang out with him more"

"Noticed what" Draco asked taking his arm back and getting some soup.

"I mean I was used to the odd watchful eye and stalker but this is just outrageous" I said to Theodore who was chuckling and nodding.

"What" Draco asked again getting frustrated?

"I know right, I guess since you've got both of you together now for the first time in the same group it's going to be on _overdrive_ for a while" Blaise teased, I laughed.

"It's going to be like Potter's first appearance" Theodore taunted, Blaise and I laughed out. Draco glared at the three of us.

"What you three going on about" He demanded.

Jamie who sat on my left leaned forwards to look at Draco "the stares" he said pointing around us "It's like being under surveillance by the ministry" He grinned and with a wink he went back to eating. Draco just chuckled and went back to eating also with a roll of his eyes as if it was nothing.

"Father says the stares are just a part of being a wealthy pure blood" I scoffed "Don't believe it?"

"The stares are from jealous people" I explained "pure jealously" I mocked.

Blaise chuckled opposite us "So what are they jealous about then Michaela" he drawled. I felt my face heat up fast. "Hmmm"

"I'm sure it's just the fact that she got on the quiddage team" Draco explained, and relief washed over me "It's hardly something stupid like being surrounded by group good looking boys" he teased. I frowned at him.

"Shut up" I nudged him, but surprisingly he just nudged me back and then pretended he didn't. Shaking my head I started to eat also.

*&^%$£"!*&^%$£"*&^%$£"&^%$£"*&^%$£"&^%$£"

It was nearly dinner time now and I hadn't seen or heard of a particular bitch like I wanted to. Pansy and Alice had been hiding out, or at least that's what Sky said when she and her bed buddy arrived down for Dinner. I wasn't hungry, so pulling out my folder I told the lads to go on without me. William said he'd bring something back for me. Surprisingly Draco didn't seem to be hungry either because when the common room entrance slide closed, he stood up from his place mysteriously forgotten by the gang and made his way over to me.

My heart started to race, my work forgotten at my fingertips because we were going to talk. And I didn't want to any more. I wanted Jamie to come back into the room and pull me with him saying we hadn't talked in ages; that Irish quiddage was more important than my magazine. But that didn't happen and Draco sat down beside me in an almost deserted Slytherin Common room. Did he send out a notice in advance?

"Hullo" he greeted stretching out his legs. I closed my folder and picked it up so in was on my lap, a barrier between the two of us. "So…" he started "Where should we start?"

I couldn't help myself my mind went straight back to the letter father sent me that day "My father wrote that Essa and Luke admits to you talking about me" Draco nodded "Even before we knew" I added he sighed.

"I've always wondered about you, the girl with all the boys as friends. At first I just thought you were a tomboy or something but then when I started to see you in your '_normal'_ clothes I had to drop that assumption" he chuckled, making me smile slightly "then in class you were always the one to beat, the only girl that could out do any of us guys. Sure Blaise is head of our year along with Granger but you and I have to be close seconds and that's without the Ravenclaws of course because then we'd all be worth nothing" he was rabbling "And I suppose when you had the quiddage accident in 3rd year I was worried about you but for some strange reason something told me to stay away from you like we'd end up fighting if we got to close …" I held my hand up to Draco shushing me slowly.

"I get it you've always seen me" I stated "but if we're going to be honest with each other Draco and I hope we are, before that letter you were just Malfoy; the cocky son of Luke and Essa. The _other_ boy in the _other_ group with Pansy drooling after him, along with half the female population of Hogwarts" Draco chuckled.

"Coming from the stand out girl in the gang of guys with most and I do mean most of Hogwarts after her, female included" he teased "I'm not specifying if they want to love you or kill you" he chuckled, smiling slightly I sighed.

"What are we going to do" I moaned pulling my knees to my chest, the folder bag forgotten on the floor.

"Well we can start slow" Draco explained softly, he seemed level headed "makes sense" he shrugged, his eye following mine. For some strange reason I didn't want to move slow with Draco it was going to be all or nothing in my head. We knew we got on; that was clear the only time we didn't was when we weren't talking. So why did we have to slow things down if we had magic on our side. Not that fairy dust crap but magic-fate.

I kneed on the couch and slide a leg over his lap before sitting down and hitching my arms around his neck "slow" I whispered letting it roll on my tongue, Draco breathed out slowly.

"Yes" he nodded, his eyes flickering down to my lips "for now" he explained.

I laughed softly before letting my fingers slide into his silky smooth blond hair, tugging it slightly he leaned back, grinning at me. "If you say so" I murmured before leaning in and kissing him. And for the first time we had a heated kiss, right there in the abandoned common room. His huge seeker hands were on my hips guiding me closer to his body while I moved closer to him, our chest touching our breaths mixing. It felt like we were magnates impossible to pull apart.

Draco's hand slide up my sides tickling me slightly until he was at my shoulders and pushed me back slightly "slow" he whispered "Slow" he demanded. Leaning back I stared at him breathlessly.

"Slow?" I repeated confused, he wanted to go slow. How slow was slow? Crawling off his lap Draco fixed his hair.

"As in still being friends slow" he helped. I stared at him shocked. He wanted us to still to be just friends? After that kiss, that amazing kiss he just wanted to be '_friends_.'

"What for" I asked with a laugh "We're bonded, for life" I added shaking my head and grabbing my folder "If you want a friend Draco you've got Blaise and Theodore" I snapped.

"It just makes more sense if we're friends first" He explained quickly, as I stood up and hitched my bag on my shoulder "and _more_ after a while, like you said we've got forever"

I glared at him "Well then Draco we can be friends, but you'll be shocked if you find me kissing you anytime soon. In fact I may just accept Andrews date at Halloween if things are still moving _slow_" I hissed before turning away from him and heading of the dorms room. Was there something wrong with me, why did everyone want to move slowly? Was I too demanding? Too forward.

"You can't go out with _Smith_" Draco snapped right back standing up and facing me "you're not allowed to" he shouted, his voice was loud and powerful but I wasn't afraid of him.

Turning to face him I saw the fury in his eyes so I smirked at him "Oh yeah?" I taunted "You and what army's going to stop me" I hissed, before I turned around I seen Draco pick up the coffee table which I had been working on my several essay's all afternoon and threw it against the wall.

If he wanted a _friend_, he can have one. But I'm not putting my life on hold so he can decide _'if I'm the girl for him_'

*&^%$£"!*&^%$£"!*&^%$£"!*&^%$£"!*&^%$£"!*&^%$£"*&^%$£"*&^%$£"*&^%$£"*&^%$£"

**Author's notes :  
>What do you want to happen now?<br>Review Please ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Please read and review!**

**A.N: So I Just read a new book and it gave me inspiration for this chapter, usually when I get a couple reviews I feel the encouragement to continue my story's but this time I was just like... This can _SO_ go into 'The Bonded' perfectly. So here you are! The Next Chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><em>"Well let this be a prober congratulations then" I explained leaning up to him, Draco caught on quickly and leaned toward me. I heard gasp and cheers as we kissed. It wasn't anything crazy especially since we were in a room full of teenagers and it was our first kiss. But it was special, it felt right and warm and perfect all at once. When we pulled apart we watched each other's reaction before we both just smiled at each other.<em>

_"I knew it" I heard Nott say, but we turned to face him he just held up his hand and looked all innocent "What I did!" the room laughed and then real party begun….._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Thirteen<br>_**

**Situation**:_ Michaela Knight (a.k.a 'Keeper') is Magically Bonded to Draco M, but things are moving too slow._

**Target**: _Draco Malfoy_

**Proposal**: _Let Sky Blue (a.k.a 'slut') take over all creative ideas._

**Problems**: _Pansy Parkinson (a.k.a 'bitch') and Draco Malfoy himself._

I woke up at 7:02a.m from the '_sluts_' continuous banging on my private rooms door (note to self: place sound-proofing charm on dorm.) By 7:40a.m both operatives were showered, moisturized, beautified and dressed. The plan (-Sky's plan) was to tease the subject (Draco Malfoy) until he breaks. The mission was possible, the outfits were unbelievable and the '_slut'_ was incredibly excited.

"Sky" I sighed nerviously looking into the floor length mirror again, I couldn't do this.

"Merlin '_Keeper'_ can't you use the code names?" she joked as she tried to plait her layered hair but it kept coming apart and hair stuck out at odd places- now that was a _mission impossible_.

"Fine then, _SLUT_" I snapped she glanced over at me confused; I turned from the mirror to face her, dressed in her usual uniform; high-waisted shorts, tight white skirt tucked in, short fat tie, green belt and three inch Mary-Janes. "Do we really have to do this?" She nodded and glanced past me into the mirror.

"Trust me!" she cheered standing up abandoning her hair "this worked before, it will work again now, now spray some marc Jacob 'Daisy' on and get your butt down stairs" She encouraged.

I glared at her as I picked up my favourite perfume and sprayed it on; at least I smelt like myself. I mused as I followed her royal slutness down to the common room. I suppose if I was going to take someone's advice on '_Slutting it up'_ it would have to be Sky Blue's opinion. I mean sure some times she goes a little too extreme with her clothes and style but– like Daphne – she has a rocking body so what they wear wasn't going to take that away from them.

Nearing the loud Common room I started to wonder why I hadn't just asked Daphne for advice, sure her style is more high-end, rich, trophy wife with her knee length tight dresses and high neck lines- she had '_Class'_, while Sky's style was more '_boy friendly'_ type of '_Class'_, to say it nicely.

Standing beside sky, I felt naked- sure I was Monday and the school uniform was mandatory but that didn't stop many of the female students breaking a couple rules on the length of skirts or the fabric of the shirt. So under Sky Blue's control she had me wearing some of the most sultriest pieces I own. Pieces that could be family friendly if worn with the right accessories or with other pieces of clothing, But all at once it was a mess; If the Daily profit even got half a picture of me the magazine would surely go up in flames.

I was standing there in dark green wedges- because I refused to wear the stilettos, knee length black socks, a green/black pleaded mini skirt, a practically see threw shirt tucked under the skirt (which was supposed to be worn with a vest under it not an emerald green bra.) not to mention Sky had done my make-up also; so I was wearing smoky eye and red lips- I knew it was too much for school, she knew it was too much for school but neither of us could change that now. I shivered from the look the lads were giving me. Suddenly I was glad I buttoned up the shirt instead of leaving the top for undone like sky's usually are; any more skin and I would have gone into some sort of state of shock.

Daphne was eyeing me with a grin was scanning me openingly like most of the room. I'd give anything to be in her tight school dress, puffy shirt sleeves and perfectly positioned tie. Sure my curves wouldn't look perfect like hers in something so tight but at least I would have been covered.

"He's watching you" Sky squealed doing a 180 turn so she was facing me. Little did she know doing that gave the room a great view of her ass in her high waisted shorts she was wearing today. I rolled my eyes, because now that I thought of it she probably knew good and well what she had given the room.

"Yeah Along with every horny Slytherin in this room" I snapped at her tugging at the bow tie she had forced me into- I should be on poster for '_Sluttest school-girl alive'_

"Yeah your right everyone... well except Blaise " she teased, I glanced over at one of my best friend "but my guess is that Iffy likes some hot morning wake up calls- no wait, now you've got him too" she giggled looking over her shoulder to gaze around the room. I glared at her. Sure the gang seen me and they've seen me this slutty before but that was back in '_that stage'_ of my life; back in 3rd year when I found out I had tits : but now they probably thought I was going insane- I sure did.

"To hell with this" I sighed "I'm going up and changing" I hissed, she glared at me- as if I just stole her vibrator.

"You are going to get with Draco- you deserve it more than Pansy; Last night I overheard her telling some of the 7th years that Draco broke up with you because you're a bad kisser" I looked over at the pug faced jealous teen "And besides you just won over Pansy's title officially" I glanced at her confused "Most wanted is _so_ you" I laughed at my friends smirk. Youwoudl think being a hundred gallons richer would satisfy her

"Can I wear a cloak?" I asked quickly as she scurried awake looking for Williams.

"No" she laughed "But you can wear that jumper if it rains" she said pointing to my shoulder bag. Looking down I seen my tight black cashmere jumper where she had magically put on the school crest. That jumper would just cling to me if I but it on and it is a V-Neck.

I walked towards the gang, gaining confidence with every step. If I didn't act cocky William and Jamie would have a field day with this outfit; especially if they knew I how uncomfortable I was in it.

"Morning" I greeted with a pop of my hip, which made my skirt sway.

"So… care to explain?" Jamie grinned at me. During a mission you can do a few things that you wouldn't normally do; so smiling at my friends I grabbed Will's hand and dragged him towards the exit, and that one thing I did an hour into my mission was lie.

"I lost a bet with sky so now I've got to dress like her for whole school week" I explained with a quickly wink at a drooling Draco. When really I was just so desperate for Draco to take back what he said; to let me move things as fast as I wanted: because for some strange reason ever since that kiss I just want more of him.

*&^%$£"*&^%$£")(*&^%$£"(*&^%$£"*&^%$£"

The week was something no one could have prepared either Draco or me for. Between boys sending me notes and teachers constant glares I was in everyone's spotlight it seemed. It wasn't a confusing fact for anyone; sky had me in training to be the flirtiest girl on the planet, so from the new attitude I had taken on and the outfits I wore people were bound to get interested in me.

From dropping my books in the middle of class where I would end down- ass in the air to pick them up or giggling with random students when I knew Draco was watching; I tried my hardest to drive him insane.

Draco sat next to me in Divination on Wednesday giving out to me about my uniform, I had nodded while sucking on my sour quill, then when he was rambling about not missing quiddage practise later that night I placed a hand on his lap and leaned into his ear and told him not to worry I'd never forget a promise biting his ear I leaned away and pretended I hadn't done anything. Sky was very impressed; I was furious; she had given me some sort of potion during class break to make me incredible confident- but unlike the one we had given Alice for the dares mine didn't wear off for hours.

During quiddage practise, _that night_; which was my first ever quiddage practise I had worn my first moderately normal outfit that week. A skin tight black leggings, a pair of baggy green shorts over that, a tight red tang top and a grey baggy tee over that. But because of the flirty/confident potion Sky refused to tell me the antidote too; I had taken the tee-shirt off during a water break. Where Draco and I had been talking about Seekers in the European league while I pulled it off without thinking of its result on the poor boys' libido. But just because I was hot and the potion was making me do things a little more sexual than I should have didn't stop Draco from getting extremely angry when I poured water over my face later than night.

"_Would you just **stop**_?" He shouted at me from all the way across the pitch. Glancing up at him I squinted my eyes to see him, he was flying behind the other hoops; the furthest place he could be from me while out being out of the pitch.

"Malfoy get you head into the game and find the snitch!" I heard Fitzpatrick's yell. While I stared confused at everyone for about six seconds before the quawffle was hammered towards the left hope I blocked it and practise continued normally.

But afterwards a jumping and twitching Sky was waiting for me out of the changing room. I think the potion had worn off before the practised ended because I assumed I would have came out of the showers in nothing but a towel if it hadn't. Glancing at her confused I hitched my shoulder sports bag more carefully glancing at my skinny jeans and brown shirt I was most certainly confused; what the hell was she so excited about.

"You're a genius!" she whispered as Draco and Blaise marched out of the changing room and up to the castle; Blaise had waved but Draco just glared at me.

"What are you on about?" I asked quickly confused to why Draco was glaring at me.

"I've been standing here while you were in the shower" she laughed pulling me to the castle "The boys haven't stopped talking about you since you disappeared and literally just when your shower cut off so did the boys chatter. First I was upset that you wore what you did" I tried to cut over her "But I understand Quiddage needs a certain type of clothing" I nodded, skin on brrom stick equals a broken bone or worst after you fall "But then you took off your tee right in front of Draco" she cheered, I frowned at her.

"So what? I was hot, and most of the lads had taken off their jerseys to wear they're vest tops?" I said confused.

"Yeah but they're not leaning over a broom showing the team her amazing tits are they? Sure they have muscles and stuff but that not going to turn a girl on as fast as your huge boobs are going to turn on a boy" she teased, my hand went up to the buttons of my shirt, I had left the top ones undone but I was wearing a cream tang underneath.

I felt my face fall "but I didn't mean too..." I whispered pulling my wet hair into a high pony tail, sighing as I glared at the castle.

Sky laughed "That's not even the good part!" Sky giggled, I groaned "Draco spent the whole time after that water break at the other end of the pitch trying not to look at you, then he must have seen your necklace glint or something because he looked over and there you were pouring water on your face and chest" she squealed.

"I was HOT!" I claimed outraged that water would make her happy.

"Yeah well that didn't take form the fact your vest was very see threw afterwards and your bra was dark purple!" she laughed.

"It was a sports bra" I snapped loudly

"It was a very full sport bra" Sky squealed loudly as I frowned at her and we made our way to the castle.

Draco's response to the whole week; he was grumpy with everyone, he never spoke to me after that quiddage practise (which was the only time we really spoke- I guess it was because I dressed moderately) and he was trying to avoid me, He snapped every note or letter a boy sent me from my fingers and burnt it, he tried all week to cover me up with his jumpers or cloaks and By Friday I had enough of the act and it seemed everyone else did too, especially Draco.

*&^%$£"*&^%$£"*&^%$£"(*&^%$£"*&^%$£"*&^%

I woke up late, or well that was my story the truth was I was healing blisters from my heel this morning- so I was late. Making my way into the great hall I wore a midnight blue bra today. Smiling Andrew walked up to me. Tristan, his friend, was grinning at me like a pervert; which isn't so far-fetched since Iffy told me he was into some of the weird things in bed.

"Michaela" Andrew whispered bending down to my ear, grinning I spotted Draco fuming at the Slytherin table over Andrews shoulder. I lifted one hand so it was placed softly on Andrew's shoulder.

"Yeah" I whispered a little too close to Andrew just to get Draco back

"Can I have a word in the hall please" he said, and for once the way his head boy badge glinted in the candle light was a little unnerving.

"Sure" I smiled making it look a lot more mysterious for the gang and more importantly Draco who were watching the two of us carefully.

When we walk passed the late arrives and into a quiet hallway Andrew sighed and ran a hand threw his amazing hair. I smiled up at him, his letters had gone missing in Draco fury burning throughout the week, but I didn't think that was what this was about.

"Michaela as Head boy, and your friend…" He sighed before his eyes lit up with authority "I really don't know why you would bother to get yourself into trouble with something as trivial as a school uniform. It was mentioned to me by several teachers during the week and at first I just thought it was one of them dares your told me about from before, But it's been a week and it's gone too far" he explained his hands deep in his pockets as he stepped from foot to foot..

"What are you trying to say Andrew?" I asked eye brow raised, a simple 'put on more clothes and I would have done it'- he was head boy after all.

"I'm saying that as head boy I have to deduct twenty five points from Slytherin and advise you to put on a jumper at least" I stared up at him shocked. "It should be one of your years prefect but I doubt Malfoy was ever going to do much about a girl wearing revelling clothes, it's five points per day"

I felt my heart sink "Are the point being taken away now?" I asked softly, glancing at the Great Hall where Potter and Weasley were rushing in.

"Yes as we speak" I frowned at him, _just brilliant_.

"Right well I'll fix my uniform" I snapped at him walking away, Andrew sighed and followed me but didn't catch up till we were in front of the Ravenclaw table, he grabbed my elbow softly and turned me around to face his guilty face.

"Michaela, you know I don't want to take points from you" He whispered.

"Well you have and now Slytherin is last place mostly because of me" I hissed back "I don't know what goes on in your head but in my house if you're the reason the house is losing lots of points it's not good. But then again I suppose being prefect since 4th year and head boy now you wouldn't know what it's like" I snapped.

"Don't get pissed at me" Andrew snapped back "I sent you two letters this week; both with warnings" frowning I glanced at the Slytherin table where people were starting to notice the points change; it was Friday after all, the houses like to know who's winning or losing every week.

"Yeah well all my post got burnt" I explained, Andrew went to talk but I jumped over him "No it's fine, I'm just having a really bad week" I announced turning "I promise to send you a letter, later" and with that I walked to the Slytherin table with a quick wave goodbye.

"How did _YOU_ manage to lose twenty five points in one conversation with a boy who idolizes you?" Theodore asked shocked. I grimaced at him, Draco glared at Andrew, William was staring at the points, Connor was reading a newspaper, Jamie was glancing confused from points to me and Blaise just chuckled at the lot of us.

"Doesn't matter" I snapped "Do you mind if I have your jumper though" I asked quickly buttoning up two button which I quickly realised didn't help one bit; if anything it made my shirt even more see threw.

Theodore shook his head "My shirt had no buttons" He explained with a grin "Wouldn't want the little girls getting horny in Potions would we?" I sighed and started to prod my waffles. Then a jumper was presented in front of me.

"It's fine, take it" Draco explained. I glanced at him wearily before sliding the baggy jumper over my head, it was too big for me, and you could only see an inch of my shorts now. But it smelled of the rich manly scent that Draco had around him always "Smith finally noticed your uniform was breaking a few rules did he?" Draco sneered. "Bet he been trying to drag it out as long as he could"

I laughed dryly "Actually, He was waiting for our years prefects to do something about it" I explained, Draco frowned at the table. "Why was that your intention; to have me dressed like that as long as you could"

"Please" Draco shook his head "You know as good as everyone in our year that I've been trying to get you to wear clothes all week"

"Yeah" I laughed shaking my head "Your clothes, and what in the world made you think I wanted to wear your clothes?" I hissed grabbing three pieces of fruit before marching to Potions.

I sat in a random seat, fuming as I flicking my quill over my cheek, I love how it felt. Sighing, Snape marched in glancing at me once and nodding- that was his approval. He was happy I wasn't giving him a hard-on in class anymore; in other words. Grinning at my own thoughts I heard the stool beside me scratch the marble floor glancing over my shoulder it was Draco.

"You're not going to stop are you" he whispered as the class filled in "First you're dress like that driving me mad what's next?" I smiled at him slightly- I was driving him mad "Wait- stop I don't want to know" In all honesty I really had nothing else; this was all I had to drive him mad. Obviously I didn't want to be with Andrew after that kiss Draco and I had and I was sure the slut act wasn't working- it would have for the gang. Whenever they see a girl dressed in little or no clothes they start salivating. So if a girl who liked Jamie let's say starting to where sluty clothes and acting like a tart around him; he would be on her like he was a dog in heat.

"You know you could stop this" I whispered back sitting upright and letting a hand land on his knee "All you have to do is change your mind" I explained letting my hand run up and down his leg.

He watched my manicured hand before he coughed "Slow" He explained taking my hand in his "but as more than friends" He reasoned. I felt my mood lift.

"So what does that let us participate in exactly?" I asked quickly licking my lips making Draco gulp. I grinned. It felt like we were making up a contract; A relationship contract.

"Early on relationships stuff" He explained his voice slowing down as I bit on my lower lips teasingly. "You know, talking, hand holding, walks, inside jokes…" he trailed off his eye dropping to my lips for a second "kissing"

I nearly cheered but I didn't. Snape had just snapped the door shut after Granger and Longbottem walked in and I was in the back row so his eyes were close by. So I slyly leaned towards Draco quickly kissing his cheek lightly, he was still worried we weren't friends and I knew it. "Draco we _are_ friends" I whispered, he squeezed my hand tightly.

"And we better always be" he demanded. Smiling we started on the potion we had to brew together.

The minute Potions was over I had banished our vile to Snape's desk and pulled Draco out of the classroom down the corridor and into a hidden alcove, pushing him gently against the wall he laughed at me.

"I'm starting to think that our levels of slow are at two different speeds" Draco chuckled.

"Hmm, well I am a keeper after all, if your slow you get nowhere" I grinned, sliding my fingers into the hoops of his schools trousers pulling him closer to me.

"Well Michaela Knight, I'm a seeker and as much as I need to keep an eye out for everything; once I see the thing I want most of all I will chase it until I catch it and keep it forever" He charmed, laughing I stood on my tippy toes but I still wasn't tall enough. Draco chuckled and bent down the little difference to kiss me. Falling limp into his arm I knew nothing could ever beat the feeling of Draco's kisses.

*&^%$£"(*&^%$£"(*&^%$£")(*&^%$£

I was late for Saturday quiddage practice, checking my watch again 2:13, I was so late! Andrew and I had meet up to chat about my almost perfect Ascent ruins homework and then we started to chat about the quiddage game that we missed because of '_Blaze's evil double date_' as Andrew put it, making me laugh for ages; I had written to him on Friday night, in such a good mood that I easily forgave him. So I was late. I was walking broom in hand towards the Pitch, where the team would have either started without me or furious that I was late, it was then when I heard a long lost sound; a sound I hadn't heard in so long I didn't think it was possible to hear it again.

"Look Harry, looks like we're interrupting a date!" Ron Weasley chuckled; his voice was even deeper than the last time I listened to it. I walked closer to the corner cautiously.

"So it does, so Zabini is he a good kisser?" Harry asked teasingly, I peeked the corner to see Blaise and Draco holding there brooms facing the two Gryffindors

"And who wears the pants in the relationship?" Ron chuckled out while Harry grinned at him. It was all very immature.

"Go Fuck your girlfriends you obviously need the lay" Blaise snapped then glanced between the pair "Wait doesn't that men he's fucking your sister?" he asked I held in a laugh, Ron's face when reddened with anger, shaking my head I grinned.

"Shut it Zabini!" Ron bellowed "Least we have girlfriends" he said grinning at the two Slytherins. My face fell; were Draco and I a couple now? Or just friends like he wanted?

"I don't think Granger should be classed a girl in fairness" Draco drawled, I couldn't see Blaise and Draco faces but I knew they were smirking. "And didn't you hear boys? Blaise has got him Tiffany all to himself now" The Gryffindor's faces fell, Tiffany must been known in more than just Slytherin for her amazing body.

"Shocked are we? I would be too if I had been so unfortunate to be as ugly as you two" Blaise spat. I saw Ron and Harry go for their wands, So I slipped around the corner pretending to just have noticed the four of them. The two Gryffindor's hands stalled.

"Well would you look at this" I grinned, Blaise and Draco turned to face me. All four leaving their wand in their pockets, I guess my leggings and baggy shorts and Irish jersey was sexier than I imagined (I was trying to be nice to Draco) from the look Potter gave me. "Just like old times? Or have you four finally gotten past your periods?" I grinned, as I walked into the middle of the 'fight'

"Knight" The Gryffindor's chorused. I nodded at them with a quick grin "Looking well as always" Potter added grinning at Blaise, but unlike before it was Draco who spat out.

"Shut it, four eyes'" before grabbing my arm softly and pulling me over to the 'Slytherins' side of the invisible line, I held onto my bag tighter in case it fell. The five of us were quiet for a second before I noticed the gleam of Potter's watch.

"Come on" I said pushing Blaise towards the outside "We have quiddage practise to get to" I snapped walking away "See you two in class" I shouted behind me at the pair of the Gryffindor as we disappeared around a wall.

"What's wrong with you" Draco asked lightly as we walked across the bridge towards the pitch; I hadn't seen him all day. He slid his fingers between mine and squeezed my hand. I smiled at him. Maybe we were more than friends now, but we still hadn't spoken it threw properly.

Blaise laughed and pointed out to Draco that I didn't hate Gryffindor – like most Slytherins did because I wanted to murder all of Hufflepuff house. Draco just chuckled and nodded at Blaise while grinning down at me. I sighed wondering how exactly I would get Draco to kiss me again, he took my sports bag and I leaned into his side smelling his amazing scent as the three of us walked as fast as we could to practise hoping that Fitzpatrick wouldn't skin us alive.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong>

**Reviews Please !  
>So what do you think?<br>Anything you want to happen let me know I'll see if I can make it happen :D  
><strong>

**_Stardi****amond94_**


End file.
